


The Broken Cycle

by darkponds



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M, Mentions of War, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Racism TW, Rating May Change, Realistic Depictions, Slow Build, equal amounts of fluff and angst, fights to the death, ganon is a sarcastic fuck, i'm Zelda trash, link is sort of aggressive, purely self indulgent tbh, the ship "no one will touch with a ten foot pole", travel between realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 72,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkponds/pseuds/darkponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>updated summary:</i> Link is twenty. He slips and falls into the backwards realm of Termina. It makes him remember how homesick he really is. He's traveled enough. He wants to go home to Hyrule after seeing the horrors of the land once more. He meets Ganondorfs so-called 'double' and gets entirely more that he bargained for. Returning to Hyrule is harder than either anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. familiar fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Press Start.

All he ever wanted was to ride in on that sunset. Feel its light and breathe its life. It’s painted dark shades of red. It looks much like the very field he’s lying in, soaked in red. He could pretend that it’s part of the sky. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel so lost lying here, stained with blood and grass. He’s been here so many times before. It’s quite safe to say that he’s gotten used to it.

He could hear Epona, trotting up over the hills. Her long face hung above his. She nudged Links face, bringing pain to his cheek. It had been raked by something; he wasn’t sure what caused the wound. This was only one of many injuries. He had been fighting for a long time. He’s fought since childhood. He was thrown in all directions; even torn through the very fabric of reality. Time was strewn in ways that he still isn’t able to explain or even begin to understand.

A _hero_ as he’s been called… is alone. He wasn’t _always_ alone. Companions come and go. They were there when the most tedious and violent of challenges where bestowed upon him. And of course he was never one to say no. He could never turn anyone away; it’s not in his nature.

It was never so bad with Navi. His Navi. He still searches for her. It’s been ten years since they unexpectedly parted ways, and were ripped from each others lives. It doesn’t feel like ten years to him, not at all. He wonders where she is day and night for years.  Is she still out there? Does she need his company like He needs hers? Is she searching for him as well? He can only hope. Link remembers it like it was only yesterday she was tearing him away from that hellish nightmare in his childhood tree house and pushing him out of bed.

Lazy, she called him. Link always laughed when He thought of her. He prayed to the goddesses every day that his thoughts would somehow reach her. Overtime he stopped asking for answers. He lost hope.

He would keep going for her. That’s what she would want of him. She never let him give up, not once. And he still hasn’t.

Epona nudged Link gently once more. It was time to leave. He slaughtered every last one of those creatures. The village had nothing to fear any longer. All will be well. Link didn’t want to return to the village even though he knew he should. But he didn’t want to leave them wondering or siting in anticipation, anxiety racking their minds. Link tried to will himself to turn away, but his conscience wouldn’t allow it. He knew the right thing would be to return and set their minds at ease.

Upon his return the village was empty. Not a single shadow was cast. Everyone was still hiding in their homes, as the sun slowly crept below the horizon. Just as Link was about to take his leave he heard the slow creak of a door. He turned to see a girl; younger than himself. Talia was her name. She looked at him with a certain fondness.

She had somewhat taken care of Link. He could even call her his friend. They did have a sort bond with one another. But something wasn’t right with Link. He couldn’t accept her in the way she wanted him to. Something didn’t feel right to him, and he can’t pretend. He cared for her nonetheless. But only in the same sense that he would care for anyone else is need of his help.

“You can come out now…” Link told her as he dismounted Epona. “It’s safe… They are all gone.” He held his hand out to reassure her. She did need that sort of comfort being the fragile girl she was.

She strode towards him immediately, even though she looked hesitant to reach out, he could see the painfully obvious worry reflected in her eyes. “Link, you’re hurt.”

He was. This was nothing new to him, he’s had much worse. He only felt the pain when he thought about it. “Come inside… I’ll patch you up.”

“I should be on my way. Give your mother a farewell for me.”He said. Just as he began to turn away she reached for his hand, gripping it firmly in hers.

“Please, Let me.” Her eyes looked fearful and suddenly Links inability to say no was beginning to show through again.

“Alright.” He gave in Softly.

The room was dimly lit by a small lantern. It outlined the small frame of her face.

It stung in strange kind of way, whatever it was that she spread over his wounds. He can think about something else other than the pain.

“It looks deep.” She whispered, as she gently applied a thin white sheet of cloth to Links face. The gash ran from the corner of his right eye to the edge of his lip. “It will scar.”

She filled the silence well. Even in her fragility, she had that spark that made someone look twice. She was clever, yet shy. She was strong willed, yet timid. You would have to look at her a second time to truly understand her ways. And perhaps recent village terrors have made even more reclusive.

“Men will surely fear you with such a mark.” She smiled softly at him.

Link reached up to touch it but his hand was slapped back down before he could do so. “Don’t touch it! It will never heal.” She was quick to put him in his place, and he couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

Link had only known her twenty days. He always counted the days. And in these twenty days she’d become so comfortable around him. He thanked her accordingly and stood to leave. He knew it was abrupt of him, but this is the part that Link is least fond of. Goodbyes.

_‘Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow’_

She stood in his way, staring at him, soft eyes burning into him . “Do you… really have to leave?”

“Yes.” Link answered without a second thought. Of course he had to. He _always_ had to leave. For him to say that he wished to stay would be a lie. He’s never wanted that. Not for a long time.

That familiar wind and ever-changing sky wouldn’t let him. It was pulling him toward something. Link couldn’t stay in one place for very long before he felt that reoccurring ache to move on. He didn’t  know if it was because he wanted more out of this life, or because he  was looking for something out there. Maybe both.

He _does_ know that he’s  always wanted something more. He grew up rather unconventionally. Maybe he was hoping to find what was missing. There’s always been something missing from him. That piece of the puzzle that he could never find.

He stood to gather his things. Link wanted this parting to be short and free of tears. But of course things never really go that way. Talia’s eyes began to well up as he secured his sword in its place.

“Will I ever meet you again?” She asked.

“Time will tell.” Not a yes or a no, it was the only answer he could give her.

Just as Link began to pass the threshold of the door she yelled for him to wait.

“Your horse.”  She panted.

Epona needed rest, and treatment as soon as possible. Link knew that.  He had to find a stable quickly. One that would willingly accept his patronage with little to no qualms.

“Yes, she is hurt. Don’t worry. I always take care of her.” It was an honest answer.

“I know a place just north of here, they will help you. I’m sure of it.”

“North?” He asked cautiously.

“Yes… I know that you would have to pass through those woods, but for someone like you…”

“Thank You.” He interrupted her. He didn’t want her glorifying any of his abilities. After all, he was only a man. “North it is.” He curled Epona’s reigns around his fist. They walked off in the night together, small lantern lighting their way. He looked back.

“Thank you, Talia.” He said again.

“Goodbye.” She said, barely a whisper.

He’s said goodbye so many times to so many different people. Why should this time be any different? It shouldn’t be. So as always Link casted it out of his mind before it bothers him enough to turn back. Eliminate the doubts.

The air felt heavy in the woods, and Link felt a strange familiarity as he and Epona trudged through the damp shrubbery. The ground seems to glow, reminding him of the Kokiri Forest. It was so easy to run and chase after those fireflies without a care in the world. They always seemed within reach even though Link knew he would never catch them. The fairies always told him the fireflies would laugh at all of the Kokiri children.

The fairies were the only ones that could hear such a tiny thing as a firefly’s laughter.

Link would’ve liked to chase them with Navi. He couldn’t of course. The second she came into his life he was thrown into everything rather quickly. But he’s sure she would’ve loved to if he’d  have asked her.

Link heard a soft sound brush past him. As if the wind were some sort of a conscious creature, he felt the hairs on his arm stand. A sudden light flashed past his line of vision. His senses heightened on their own accord. Epona began back up, thrashing, and neighing. She felt threatened. Link tried his best to calm her, caressing her mane and whispering comforts into her ear.

That same fierce and quick flash of light flickered in the distance, its glow dizzying Him. He didn’t know why, but wanted that light. He wanted to chase it so desperately. It shined so bright against the darkness of the quiet woods. He saw the green of the trees become brighter. And his vision was almost distorted as he was entranced by that glow. He wanted to follow it just as he had followed those fireflies as a child.

He wanted that light like he wanted Navi beside him. The closer he got to it, the more he became convinced that it _was_ Navi. Completely mad, and he knew it. But in the very moment, he  couldn’t be swayed any other way. Epona seemed to be just as drawn in as Link had been. Her movements were in sync with his, slowly approaching this vein of light.

Time seemed frozen as his ears rung and his head grew heavy. A panic fled through Links whole being as he saw Epona faint to the ground beside him. He tried to get through to her, bring her back. The land was shaking, the ground sinking them down. Link felt so impaired and helpless, he couldn’t stand any longer. He collapsed on top of Epona, hoping and praying that this was all a dream, or even a trick.

It felt all too real. This wasn’t his Navi. This wasn’t the magic that he constantly sought. This wasn’t those bright and hopeful fireflies. This was an evil one that he would not escape.

Links head was swimming with fear as he began to lose consciousness. He knew that he would wake up. And when he did, he had to be ready.

He was falling. This fall wasn’t to his death. It felt too familiar to him to be death.

 

* * *

 

 

He blinked awake.  He didn’t know how long he was unconscious. It must’ve been quite a while, considering his lashes were nearly plastered together. First, he saw gray sky. Then he felt light rain on his skin. He saw a woman, pale with red hair. He knew her. He’d seen her before, a long time ago.

“Malon.” He said, struggling to sit up.

She looked skeptical, then confused, then the smiled and laughed.

“Who’s Malon?” She giggled.

Was she joking with him? This was most definitely Malon. He could never forget her, even if he tried.

She knelt over in the grassy field; hands perched in its soft, damp green. “Don’t you remember me, Grasshopper?” She smiled, head tilted.

Grasshopper. He’s heard that before. His mind raced as he tried to pin point a memory. His body froze as he realized who this girl was. Panic rose up in his gut. _Romani._ It _couldn’t be._ After all this time he prayed that he would never end up back here for the rest of his life. Even now he didn’t want to believe it.

He looked up to the sky, eyes still hazy, searching for a clear point free of clouds. He was feverish and began to shake as his eyes settled on the moon.

There it was with eyes glowing red, craters from hell, and large teeth fit for the destruction of worlds.

“No!” He yelled to himself. He buried his face in his knees and tugged at his blond locks in frustration. “It’s not real! Wake up, wake up!” He shook with his own muffled panic.

“Stop it!” Romani shouted, pulling at Links hands to unwrap him from his spiral into this frenzy. “Stop, Calm down!” She forced him to look at her eyes. “What’s the matter?”

“This can’t be happening.” He chanted frantically, “Not again!”

Romani didn’t want to see her old friend like this. She tried to pull him up, but he wouldn’t budge. She wanted to take him inside the house and try to calm him down. Whatever he’d gone through had to be rough because according to what she’d seen from her bedroom window, Link had practically fallen out of the sky.

She saw Link and Epona slow as they touched the ground as if some kind of force was protecting them from a hard impact. Epona awoke first and Romani secured the steed in the stable.

Link snapped out of it once he heard Epona’s whine from a distance.

“Epona!” He turned his head in every direction. “Where’s Epona?” He exclaimed.

“Shh… It’s alright.” She calmed his with a gentle hand to his shoulder. “She’s safe in the stable.”

She managed to life Link up and they shuffled to the stable and she couldn’t help but notice Links ragged breathing. Link stuck his fingers through the grating of the fence and Epona nuzzled her nose against his hand.

“I’m so glad you’re alright…” His eyes watered as he spoke. “It’s alright, girl. It’s okay.”

Romani looked at the two of them with a certain fondness. It would be a tragic thing to see them parted again.

“Come inside and rest…” Romani sighed. “Just for a little while, please?”

Link didn’t want to. He just wanted to disappear from this world and leave no trace. But he also knew that wasn’t very practical as he felt his legs shake with exhaustion. He only brought himself to nod, not looking at Romani’s eyes.

He felt odd seeing the frames on the walls, the lit fireplace, and stone staircase. It all looked exactly the same, like nothing had changed at all. But Romani, she was much older. She had aged just as link had. But still, he couldn’t be too sure.

He settled down onto the bed and scrunched the blankets in his hands; still trying to make sure it was all real. Romani was sifting through her belongings.

“Romani?” He said.

She turned to him from the dresser with a wide delighted smile. “I knew you remembered me!” She laughed.

He let out a nervous laugh. “Could you maybe do me a favor?” He asked her.

“Of course. What is it?”

“Do you happen to have paper? I need to write something down.”

She looked confused but nodded and descended down the stairs for a short moment. She returned with a piece of rough parchment and a stubby stick of charcoal. “Here.” She handed them over.

She watched as he placed it on the side table and made two lines across the paper making three even rectangular sections.

He looked at the clock. It was still morning time, very early. But he knew that moon would always be out, staring, haunting.

“How long ago did I first appear in that field?” Link asked Romani.

Her eyebrows furrowed, “Maybe an hour ago.” She told him.

He made one single line in the first box, and set the charcoal down on the table.

“What are you doing?” She asked him.

“Counting,” Is the only explanation he gave her before laying his head to rest. He decided he wouldn’t stay any longer than an hour. Time was precious now.

“Alright…” She whispered. She always did think Grasshopper was quite strange. But she liked him all the same. She decided not to question and she shut the door and left him to his thoughts. “Get some rest.”


	2. the testament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link feels it's important to visit clock town, and during his stay all he gets is strange behavior from everyone.

  
Link awoke very disoriented. It took him a moment to realize where he was. His eyes were half open as he remembers with misery that he was back in Termina. He didn’t know how he’d gotten back here. He’d spent so many years trying to forget the whole thing. And just when he had finally gotten past all of the fear and anxiety it had caused, here he was.

Back to square one. He had a small glimmer of hope that he wasn’t trapped in the cycle again. Maybe the moon would stay right where it’s supposed to be hanging in the sky. The fact that this place was still standing and Romani was now a woman was the only thing that told him time had been passing normally.

He looked at the clock. Six hours. He mentally reprimanded himself as he scrambled for the parchment on the table, frantically adding six more dark chalky lines.

When he gets outside there is a woman preparing a wagon. She has a likeness to Romani, but older. Cremia.

“Need a ride, stranger?” She smiled. Link got a horrible head rush of Déjà Vu from that.  
“You’re always welcome here, no matter how many years go by.”

Years have gone by. She just said it herself. Link knew it was logical that time had gone by, given both of the girls appearances. But he just needed, more. He needed more conformation that he wasn’t trapped in that three day cycle all over again. The only reason he would be here is if these people needed his help again. Over the years he began to stop believing in things like fate and destiny, but he knew that if he was truly back here then it had to be for a reason. Things like this didn’t happen just because.

He gave her a clipped thank you and got in the wagon. He wanted to see clock town again. He wanted to see all of its people and how they’ve grown and changed. He wanted some sort of affirmation that all of the torturous trials he endured at such a young age weren’t in vain. He didn’t need to be recognized as a hero, and he didn’t need the chance to gain bragging rights. All he knew was that time was precious. And his time would always be valuable.

After a few months of counting that three day cycle, he lost track of long it had been altogether. If that experience didn’t teach him how precious time was, then nothing could. Every second of every minute of every hour of every day mattered. He pulled out the folded and slightly crumpled parchment from the inside of his tunic, and the small charcoal from his pouch. He made one more weak line next to the others with the paper against his knee, frustrated with how shaky the wagon was on the rocky path.

He noticed that Cremia was veering to the right, steering the horses toward the East gates of clock town. He usually wasn’t one to ask questions about such trivial matters, but it did seem a little strange that she would avoid the South gate. Perhaps it was closed down for some sort of construction.

“Cremia, why not the South Gate?” Link asked kindly, with concern lacing his voice.

She looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then dejected. She took her eyes away from the road to look at link. “It’s just… I don’t like those gates so much.”

This was an odd answer to his question. She finished with, “The guards, they give me quite a hard time with the wagon and all,” She laughed nervously. “Something about inspecting the milk.”

Link still thought this was odd, but didn’t want to keep pressing her for answers when she was very clearly uncomfortable. He left it alone for now.

They crossed the threshold of the East Gate soon after their short conversation.

Everything was right there, the Inn, the Bar, the treasure shop, and the shooting gallery. It was as if nothing had changed at all. There was a group of boys perhaps a few years younger than Link, kicking a ball around. They all seemed to be wearing similar clothing but were obviously not related. Link laughed to himself, remembering the way those rowdy bomber boys were back then.

“Well, I have a lot of deliveries to do,” Cremia gritted as she lifted one heavy crate of milk down off the cart. Link scrambled to help her, and began lifting them up and placing them on a smaller cart that she brought along on deliveries. “If you want a ride back to the ranch you’re more than welcomed to stay for a while. I’ll be leaving back through the East Gate at Dusk.”

Link nodded as he pulled the last crate off the wagon.

“I won’t wait up,” She smiled teasingly, “So you better make up your mind before then!”

Link thought that if it really had been ten years here, that ten years was an awful long time to still be delivering milk. She must go back and forth so often. And if she always goes out of her way to the east gate, then it must get rather exhausting.

“Thank you,” Link told her. He didn’t think he would make it back in time for her to depart. He would walk back for Epona when the time came as he’d done so many times before.

He really didn’t know where to start. He didn’t know where to go or who to see. There were so many new faces and so many more people than he remembered. The first thing he could think of was to sneak underneath the clock tower. Maybe he would find that man with all of those strange masks and he would confirm all of his worst fears.

The cellar doors to the tower were difficult to push open, as if no one had entered for a long time. He managed to push them open with much effort, and descended down those rickety stairs.

It was empty. Moss was crawling up the stone interior and water sat in puddles on the cold ground. Not a trace of a person, or anything else for that matter. He was feeling more and more hopeless. No matter how lost he had been in the past, someone had always eventually given him a hunch as to what was going on. He would gladly take any sign at this point.

He was getting antsy and frustrated at the lack of purpose he was feeling. He sat down cross-legged on the dirty floor. He pulled out his Ocarina and took his time playing that soothing tune he learned so many years ago that healed so many tortured souls. He expected something, anything to happen once he let that song ring in the air. He knew he was being a little expectant. Perhaps he was being foolish, and nothing was to come of it.

Nothing… Silence… Emptiness…

His chest tightened up after hearing himself play that song after so many years.

He casted it away as best as he could and lifted himself from the stones, slumped over back up the wooden staircase. He starts to feel more hopeless with every passing minute. He couldn’t stay here. He would wither away here.

Walking back out onto market scene. He was overwhelmed a second time by the influx of people flooding throughout the town. The sun was beginning to set, and it looked like the town was lighting up. No one had intentions of going home quite yet, and Link wondered if maybe it was a holiday of sorts.

He walked up to a man behind a thatched counter where paper lanterns and a variety of mystical trinkets were being sold.

“Excuse me Sir, but is there a carnival about to start? He asked.

“Ha! Heavens no! Haven’t had one of those in years.” The man sorted through some baskets as he spoke, “Not since all that commotion… You’re not from around here are you?”

“Well I’ve visited once before. A very long time ago.”

A tall man came up to the booth to purchase something, and Link hardly paid him any mind. He waited for their small chatter over a pewter talisman to pass. He felt eyes on him but refused to acknowledge it.

“I’ll take that one,” The man said with a deep voice, and began to fish for his wallet.

“What commotion? What happened?” Link pressed on, eager for answers.

The sales merchant directed his attention back to Link as he waited. “You sure do ask a lot of questions, kid. What’s your name anyhow?”

“It’s Link.”

The merchant opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud sound as the tall man slammed some rupees down on the counter and practically ran off as if he were late for something.

Link looked off in the distance as he saw long red hair disappear in the crowd. The merchant seemed to have shrugged the strange ordeal off as he pocketed the money.

“Listen… Link, was it?” Link nodded. “Nobody likes to dig up the towns dirty secrets. Let’s just say we don’t have much to celebrate any more. The only reason you see all this is because us merchants still gotta make a living, carnival or no carnival.”

“So that’s it, then? You’re not going to tell me?” Link asked rhetorically.

“I got a business to run here.” The merchant looked on Link’s face with a certain sneer, like he wasn’t worth his time. Link felt something like disdain. Which was very unlike him.

He also felt something was very wrong in Clock Town. Things were just too strange to ignore. Everyone was acting suspicious, like they had something to hide. Cremia was being strange, this merchant wasn’t telling him anything, and that stranger just ran off.

He took a stroll up the winding pathway in the corner of town. He spent a lot of time at the laundry pool during his time in Termina. He thought that maybe it would be a good place to think and sit to mark the hours that had passed.

There across the way was a small boy, and an older man, perhaps around fifty years old. They sat on the bridge cross-legged, playing a card game. Both were sporting intense poker faces. They boy resembled someone he knew, but he couldn’t seem to pinpoint it.

Link sat on the steps by the edge of the water, pulling out his tally paper to make more of the necessary markings. The man seemed to keep eye-balling Link from the bridge. More strange behavior coming his way.

“You!” The man suddenly shouted at Link, pointing at him. Link was startled upright as he waited for the man to say something more.

“I know you! I remember you!” He stood up and paced toward a frozen in place Link.

“Link.” He said with a smile. “Link, wasn't it? You were just a wee little thing back then.”

Link usually had an excellent memory, and the glasses the man was wearing definitely stuck out. But still he was at a loss.

“I never did tell you my name…” He laughed. “I’m Buro. I run the curiosity shop. Surely you remember. You were the one that … helped us break the curse.”

Link was a little speechless. “I…” He started, “It really was nothing, I-”

“Oh!” He interrupted Link, “There’s someone you should meet.” He smiled wide, Gesturing for Link to follow him to the bridge.

The boy on the bridge stood up and scurried over to Link and Buro. He looked about eight or nine. He had bright blue hair, sticking put in all directions and had a permanent toothy grin plastered on.

“Link, this is Maudi. Maudi, Link.”

The boys eyes widened. “This is Link?!” He looked a little too excited. “ Mom and Dad told me all about you!”

Link knelt down to Maudi’s level. “Who are your mom and Dad?” He asked.

“Anju is my Mom and Kafei is my Dad.” He smiled.

Link’s eyes brightened up immediately as he smiled and he felt happiness swell up in his heart. He looked up at Buro as if he was searching for an affirmation. Buro nodded at him genuinely while Maudi began to jump up and down with excitement.

The door at the end of the pool opened up with an eerie creak and a bald man with crinkly eyes popped his head out.

“Buro, we got a problem in here!” He squawked out. “Another one of those Bastard kids tryin’ to fidget with the windows.”

Buro let out a frustrated sigh, screwing his wooden cane firmly into the gravel. “Well, unfortunately I have to correct this problem. Perhaps you’d like to take Link around the square, eh Maudi? I’m sure your mother and father would love to see him again.”

“Yeah! Come on Link!” Maudi grabbed Links hand suddenly and began to pull him away from the pool. Link was hesitant and looked back at Buro for an interjection.

“Go on then,” He encouraged, “Get acquainted.” He laughed and proceeded into the house.

This Child of Anju and Kafei was absolutely delighted to meeting Link, and it made him feel warm. He was proud that they got their happy ending, and got to be together. This boy looked so much like his father.

Link was just glad to meet someone carefree and happy as Maudi. There wasn’t enough happiness in this town. Link did consider himself quite brooding at times, but it definitely didn’t help that everyone else around him was also brooding. Maybe Maudi could tell him the secrets that everyone was apparently so desperate to conceal.

Maudi dragged him back into the South end of clock town. The sun was starting to go down. It had almost been thirteen hours now, and Link was still obsessive about keeping track.

Sure enough Maudi ran right up to the merchant that had just given Link a hard time earlier that day. Link followed suit, already dreading the interaction.

“Hello Maudi, what can I do for you to-” His tone changed once his eyes fell on Link, “What are you doing back here? Thought I told you to git.”

“He’s my friend.” Maudi pouted with scrunched brows.

“You shouldn’t be hanging around him, Maudi. Asks too many damn questions.” The man grunted.

Maudi looked offended, and then looked at Link. Link’s eyes were soft and encouraging. “I’ll tell him whatever he wants to know, then!” He said matter-of-factly, as he began to drag Link off in another direction.

They spent a little time around the market. Going from booth to booth, messing around with all sorts of trinkets. Link saw a lot of familiar faces. Anju and Kafei came down the steps from East Clock Town after some time. Anju looked at Link with shocked eyes and tackled him in a hug. Naturally, Link didn’t know what to do with himself. He could see Kafei walking over, laughing whole heartily at the reunion.

She looked at Link with teary eyes and thanked him again and again and couldn’t stop talking. Kafei tried to calm her multiple times but she would just not be interrupted. And of course she couldn’t resist telling Maudi the story all over again of how Link was no older than him when he helped mommy and daddy find their way back to each other.

When things calmed down, Maudi and Link were sitting by the edge of the fountains. Link thought that that he might be wasting time, but he hadn’t had fun in such a long time. And he really did enjoy Maudi’s company. It wasn’t too late yet, and people were still filing in from every direction. But link noticed that no one really came through the south gate. He thought it didn’t hurt to ask the boy.

“Hey Maudi, why doesn’t anyone come through this side of the gate,” Link pointed to the dark empty gates. “Is it the guard?”

Maudi looked unsure at first, and a little hesitant.

“No…” He drawled out slowly. “It’s just… most people don’t like going through that gate.”

“But why not?” Link pressed on.

“It’s just a little scary. A lot of people don’t like to look at it; sometimes people are even ashamed of it.”

Link was way too curious to ever let that go.

“What is it that scares people?”

“It’s the Testament of Clock Town. It happened before I was born. But Grammy tells me stories about it. But then she gives me warm milk right afterwards so I don’t get any more bad dreams about it.” Maudi was rambling off.

“Maudi hold on now, what’s the testament of Clock Town? Tell me the story your Grammy tells you.”

“Okay,” Maudi says sadly. “Once upon a time there was a foolish imp who found himself in the midst of Clock Town. He would make trouble for everyone in town. He played horrible pranks and even hurt some people. He hurt Mom and Dad too. Everyone decided that he would be ignored. They all thought he was just a silly creature who was trying to make fun of all of us. But somehow the imp found a means to an ancient power that controlled the skies and the hearts of many people. Nobody knows how he came by it, only that he was dangerous and not to be trusted. He became so powerful that he turned the ways of the moon to have it crash and fall on Termina, destroying everything and ridding the world of all of us. Right before the townspeople thought that it was their last moments, the ancient four giants of legends came to save us, and they hoisted the moon back us into the sky and plucked the imp from the town. Everything was right again and everyone was safe. But the imp was foolish enough to show his face at the carnival of time after causing chaos and nearly destroying the town and killing all who inhabit Termina. The townspeople decided that they would never let anything or anyone threaten them ever again… So the testament of Clock town is a warning to all who enter the gates.”

Maudi looked like he was finished. His eyes were downcast, he looked upset at the story that he had told.

Link ruffled his hair comfortingly. “Maudi, what’s outside the Gate?”

“I don’t want to look. But if you want to, I’m not going to stop you.” Maudi hopped up from his place on the fountain and scurried over to Anju at the nearby booth of sweets, burying his face into her dress.

Link stood determined. He was going to walk right out of those gates to see what all of spooky stories were really about. He knew all about skull kid. He knew all about the evil of the mask. Unfortunately the towns’ people didn’t understand that. Of course they would blame skull kid for everything. All they had left by the end of everything was their thoughtless rage.

He came face-to-face with the guard. They make eye contact, but neither of them spoke. The guard jutted his head once to grant Link’s passage.

Past the gate he saw the clearing of Termina’s vast fields. He saw the large oak tree; he saw the path back to the ranch where Epona was waiting for him. He saw the wide winding road to the Southern swamp that inevitably led into that poisonous hidden palace of Woodfall.

Everything looked the same as he walked down the steps. Nothing seemed scary, or upsetting, or even out of the ordinary.

But then Link remembered that if something was to serve as a warning, then it would be visible when you’re going in, and not out.

He slowly turned around to take in the view of the gates. His heart dropped in his chest as his eyes fell on the figure above nailed to the highest point of the archway.

There was the dried up corpse of the imp, skull kid, that he called his friend all those years ago. He didn’t deserve such a fate. Things were never supposed to happen this way.

Link was overcome with horror and grief as he felt his legs give out and he crumpled to the grass.


	3. termina's doubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link runs to the swamp for no good reason filled with panic. He meets a familiar face. Sort of.

Link wasn’t one to cry often. He tried to avoid it all costs. But sometimes it just got the best of him. He’s only cried a handful of times in his life. The first was when he woke up and realized that seven years had gone by, and the fear of never getting those years back stabbed at his still ten year old mind. The second was when he woke up back in his bed, time altered back to its former existence with realization that he would never see Navi again. And now. Now, as he looked upon the hung-up dead body of a dear friend.

He dragged himself across the clearing all the way to that little alcove where him and skull kid carved in their own smiling faces into the bark of a tree. It was only a stump now. But the carved drawing still sat proudly, reminding Link of what a wonderful creature skull kid was before the evil of Majora came along and ruined it all.

He wanted to run back in into town and press for answers, but he didn’t know if he could bring himself to look those townspeople in the eyes. Now he knew what they had done. Now he knew that even the most average and regular people were capable of hideous and heinous deeds. He couldn’t go back. Not after such a sight.

He did the only thing he had left in him. He ran.

He didn’t feel like a coward. He was just upset. And for the first time in a long time he was genuinely _afraid_. Nothing would ever be the same again what he’d just seen. He was afraid that he wouldn’t recover from this.

He was running toward the swamp, worried about what awaited him there as well. If things were that bad in clock town, then they would surely be just as ugly on the outskirts.

The grass had grown longer, towering over like a forest. Link had to push his way through. He unsheathed his sword frantically to cut away at the shrubbery in his path.

It was difficult to think of a world where he couldn’t save someone. It weighed heavier on him as he trudged through the green. Who knows how long Skull kid was up there, bolted into the gates of the town. It was awful. Link wracked his mind for ways to take him down if he ever were to be faced with it again. He’s rather not look twice, but if the time came he had to do _something_ about it.

Everything in the swamp _looked_ the same but somehow _felt_ different. He ran all the way through those tall, mossy paths until he reached the edge of the water. He stopped there, panting heavily and doubled over. He looked around and wanted some sort of answer or a sign, anything. He looked down to the water and knelt to his knees.

It was clear. No poison in sight. It was another sign that all was well and the cycle was void. But even so, that wasn’t enough. Not enough to prove that he wasn’t going to be trapped here forever.  He’d gotten out before – but that felt like a lifetime ago. And of course it was all by accident.

He stared at his reflection in the water. He didn’t see a man… He saw a ten-year-old boy with bright, lost eyes that could never even stop to cry.

He became frustrated, yet he was numb to the water brimming in his eyes in small pools of helplessness. He sat up and pulled out the crumpled piece of parchment from his pocket. He stared at it for a moment before ripping it up into tiny little pieces. He watched as the bits fell into the water and the charcoal markings ebbed away.

There were no boats in sight. He laughed bitterly and realized that he was tall enough to just _walk_ through the swamp with ease now. He felt like he was in a rush for no good reason, adrenaline and frustration fueling his every move. He trudged through the water, paying little mind to the vines and branches skewed about as they left cuts and scratches in their wake.

He saw the potion shop in the distance, same as ever. Things seemed to be different _surrounding_ it. There was a lot more trees and it wasn’t as muddy as he had gotten used to. He also noticed a small building off to the side with a sturdy roof. It looked rather… unwelcoming.

He perked up in its direction to the sound of low, weary growling.

Link liked dogs. He’s always like dogs. They’ve always seemed to know something that no one else did, always happy about every damn thing under the sun, and loyal as ever. He knows he’s hearing that familiar sound of a dog’s growl. He can tell the difference from a dog and something that wants to kill him. Though right now it seems to be a thin line in the sand.

He was sure not to draw his sword. He didn’t want the animal to think he was a threat. He peered over to the side of the hut to see a large brown and black dog snarling and baring its teeth in defense. The barks erupted from him sporadically.

Link held his palms up in the air in calculated surrender. The dog seemed to calm immediately as link knelt down to his level.  There was a glint in the creature’s eye, perhaps a chance at trust, Link hoped. He reached out to touch it, and he seemed to lean into it at first but still very hesitant.

The dog obviously belonged to someone who resided in the small house, considering he was chained to the side of it. The chain had much leeway but still indicated ownership nonetheless.

Just then he heard the door creak open. A man stood in the frame. He was tall and muscular with dark skin and fire-red hair.

Link knew this man. All too well. He was the fuel of his childhood nightmares and the reason for his never ending strife. He felt stiff and couldn’t breathe deep enough.

“You!” He yelled without thinking. Hasty as ever, he knew that about himself. “You!” He said once more, for lack of better phrasing.

“Me?” The man asked dumbly.

“Ganondorf.” He said sure of himself. Link unsheathed his sword with unspoken rage gleaming in his eyes. At the sight of the unsheathed sword the dog sparked back up into defense mode.

“I do not know this Ganondorf you speak of.” He spoke as the dog ran to his side to defend from links sudden outburst.

He pointed his sword at the man. “But you-! You! I won’t be fooled by you!”

“I am not this Ganondorf you speak of.” He crossed his arms in indifference.

“You are! You must be…you…” Links head hurt, it was pounding with confusion and anger. It was too much for one day. He felt his knees collide with the grass and realized he was still soaking wet and shivering down to his bones. His arms were bloodied and his head was screaming for it all to just _stop._

He felt a presence next to him, making him uneasy.  He knew there was a possibility of this being Ganondorfs Termina double, he knew that. But he didn’t trust this man. He felt that presence of that evil man within him. He always trusted his gut with these kinds of things. So naturally he flinched away in alarm when the man reached out to touch his shoulder.

“Alright then…” The man sighed in defeat. “My name is Danul.”

Link looked up at him with unsure and worried eyes. “I can see you’re shaken,” He voiced, “I can’t help you if you remain so guarded. I assure you, I am not this man that seems to… instill such anger in you.”

The dog was still growling at Link.

“Shh…” Danul said softly. “Down, girl. Calm down.” So it was a girl then, Link noted.

“Please,” He said, with his attention back on Links crumpled form, “Come inside; you look like you need a drink.”

Link felt too tired to do much of anything. He couldn’t even lift himself.

“Please.” He held a hand out for Link to take. _Ganondorf_ extending his hand to Links aid. It didn’t seem like something he would do. He had to convince himself that this could possibly be someone else.

He thought about all of the ways that this could go wrong and all of the ways that he could crash and burn. It could be a lie or a trick. All of the nightmares he had as a child and even as an adult flash through his mind. This man ruined everything that he was. He broke him down into a hollow shell of a warrior with no place to call home and no one to call family. Took away his only chance at a normal life. Took away his childhood and beat it down and hung it up to dry out as he watched with amusement.

Ganondorf did this to him.

But this wasn’t Ganondorf, he finally decided. He looked at the hand extended in front of him. Welcoming. Strong. He looked into the man’s eyes and saw kindness, and maybe even concern.

This was not Ganondorf.

He rose up reluctantly, took the hand, and followed him inside.

He felt a twisted worry in his stomach as he passed the threshold of the door.


	4. the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A makeshift funeral.

Panic was an understatement at this point. He thought he would be okay, sitting here.

His eyes flew to every object in the room as he became hyper-aware of even his own breathing.

That thing was starting to happen. That thing where he thinks too much. And then his breathing picks up, and he becomes dizzy.

There were all sorts of trinkets on the walls and in piles. They looked quite purposeful but he couldn’t be bothered to think about such things at a time like this. Was this man really who he says he is? He appears to be a sorcerer of some sort, which of course is not a very good sign.

He is pulled away from his thoughts by the clinking of steel.  Danul sits down at the table across from Link with two cups. He moves to hand one over to Link and Link flinches away immediately. Danul looks taken aback as he decides on placing the cup on the table in front of him.

“There’s no need to be nervous. I won’t harm you.” He gestures toward the steel cup. “It’s only well water.”

Link reluctantly takes a sip, eyes still darting around the room. The man seems slightly amused by Links frantic demeanor.

“You are not from here, I take it?” He asks Link as he sips from his cup.

Link doesn’t answer. He stares into his cup and shakes his head. No. He isn’t from here. But he had been here before and he knows that he can’t stand this place. Every fiber in his body is telling him to stand and _run_ and _leave_ this place. His situation is setting in again. He’s realizing where he is. He shouldn’t be here. He senses the danger, and yet he remains unmoving.

“I don’t have much material for healing those injuries of yours. Surely the two old hags up the pathway will tend to you. For a price, I’m sure.” He scoffs lightly.

Link just shakes his head. That’s all he can do is shake his head. He feels afraid. He used to feeling afraid, but not like this. He’s paralyzed with the underlying sense that he _isn’t_ going to make it this time. Someone has finally immersed him in such a nightmare that he feels crippled by it. He knows that he reached a conclusion that this man is who he says he is. But the doubt in his mind is so strong.

“At least give me your name.” The man says.

Link looks up into those eyes that seem to have him so convinced. “I am Link.” He was tired of telling people his name. He didn’t want a name. He didn’t even want a face to match a name to. He didn’t want anything anymore if he couldn’t get out.

“Link.” Danul Repeats to him. Link expected the sound of his name on the man’s lips to sound eerie. He expected to be enraged by it. But when he spoke it, it was light. Airy. Like he was truly meeting him for the very first time. Like he didn’t know the first thing about him. Link could handle that.

“Let me help you with those scratches at least.” He stood up to retrieve a few things from the far side of the hut. He returned with what appeared to be a jar of salve, some strips of tinted cloth, and one small bottle of some thick, dark red liquid. It looked like blood.

Link was silent and didn’t make any move to comply. A hand tugged at his wrist. His arms were pulled forward and settled flat on the table. This man was defying Links expectations, but this didn’t provide any resolve to his caution. His touch was gentle, but unsure. He tended his wounds carefully but as if a wrong touch would burn him. He looked pensive, deep in thought. Link would always be too observant for his own good. He gauged Danul’s every movement.

“Drink this.” He pushed the small glass bottle toward Link.

“Wha- What is it?” Link thought it was some sort of Strength potion at first. Like the ones he used to pick up from the hags potion shop. But it was darker…  suspicious. Then again everything was suspicious to Link at the moment.

“It will get your strength back up. Just drink it.” It was persistent concern, but his tone remained what Link would categorize as rude.

Link gulped it down quickly, shutting his eyes tight.

“If you nee-”

“ _Why_ are you helping me?” Link cut him off, tone seething.

Danul rolls his eyes, taking a drink. “Can a man not offer his help without a hidden agenda?” He gets up from the table once more. Links eyes follow him carefully. “If you didn’t wish for me to help you, you could have easily denied it. But here you are. In such need.”

Link didn’t like him. Not at all. Link once heard Malon’s father use the term _smug bastard._ He never thought the opportunity would arise to repeat such a phrase. Though this did seem like a good time.

“I have had…” Link took a breath. “A rather rough day.” He was debating with himself on whether it was a wise decision to start talking about it.

“How so?” He pried, as he shuffled around the room. He appeared to be organizing miscellaneous objects.

“I came across…” Link wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. “An unpleasant sight on my way here.”

“You mean the so called testament?”

Link almost choked on his water. Even hearing the word made the sight flash clearly back into his mind.

“That’s what has you shaken up? That’s Hardly a scare.” Danul Scoffed. “How old are you? Twenty? How’d you make it this far in life?”

Link was seething. He stood up from his seat abruptly, the chair wobbling off its center and hitting the hard floor.

“Scare?! You think I was afraid?!” He yelled. Danul didn’t seem to be affected by his sudden outburst. “It’s awful what those monsters did to him! Murdered him, and left him up there like some sort of sick joke!”

“Heard he was quite the troublemaker. Even killed someone.” He threw back at Link.

Link thought that out of all of the ridiculous things he’s had to go through today, this had to be the worst. He would not let this be belittled. He would not let this be swept under the rug just like every other horrible thing that people chose to ignore. Like so many other things, no one was ever going to know the truth about skull kid. No one was ever going to know who he really was. And nobody would take the time to listen, even if Link told them.

In his rage, he hadn’t noticed the tears brimming in his eyes once again. He was sick of it.

“I have to leave.” He choked out. “I have to leave right now.” He gathered his belongings and hurried toward the door. “Thank you for your help.” He knew he hardly sounded sincere but that wasn’t his concern right now.

He could hear Danul call a weak ‘ _wait’_ after him. He ignored it. He heard him shuffling behind him, chasing him down. He started to run. He didn’t want to venture any farther; he would find a way home the same way he came through the very first time. He started running back into town. He could still hear Danul yelling after him and he wondered how long the man planned on chasing him down.

He felt threatened. He felt that he was in so much danger everywhere he turned. He finally gave up when link trudged back through that water that led him there.

As he approached the vast open field, and saw the gates of Clock Town there in the distance, he slowed himself. He wasn’t running as fast. He didn’t want to see it again. Anything but that, he thought. He knew it was futile. He got closer but not too close, and sat on a wooden stump. His mind was empty. He was exhausted still.

He knew he should stop. Stop and think, form a plan. Use his head like he always does. He never got anywhere by winging it. When things got bad, Navi always told him to that the sword can cut you but the mind is the greatest weapon.

He took deep breaths. He sat for hours. The sun was going down.

There were so many stars in the sky. Lighting in a pattern that was so beautiful, it made link think of home. His real home. Where he would sit and stare up at the sky with Saria on those clear nights. She climbed his balcony at sundown and would say the stars were waiting for them. He never had the chance to have as many close friends as he’d like to. And none of them would ever be as precious to him as she was. A lot of things reminded him of her. Skull kid always did. The way he danced, the way he hummed silly and mysterious tunes. The way he looked up to the dark of the sky and pointed to any star he could find, looking at link with wide, glowing eyes, silently begging him to revel in it with him.

He looked up to skull kid, hung on the gates. He never though he would feel devastation quite this terrible and have no one to properly console him. He’s never needed such a thing before. But he always thought it would be nice.

He hears someone slowly approaching. They’re not in a rush. Footsteps muffled by the grass are getting closer and closer to him. He turns around in time to see Danul under the pale moonlight. He has a large shroud and various tools that Link can’t make out in the dark.

He lets them all go, letting them clatter to the ground. The sound rings in Links ears and he looks up to Danul’s face, searching for an explanation.

“Come on then.” Danul says, walking toward the gates. “Give me a hand.”

Link isn’t quite sure what to say, and he doesn’t know what he’s up to. He came all the way back out here just for this. Link doesn’t know this man. Not really. Perhaps he felt guilty once he realized that Links outburst was purely a result of his pain. Maybe he realized he was at fault for dismissing something that he knew nothing of. But that was presumptuous of Link to think any of those things about a stranger.

Even so, he can’t deny that he wants to take Skull kid down. He needs to give him a proper goodbye.

He watches Danul climb up the vine encrusted stone walls with ease. He’s toying with the metal grating, pulling at the vines and branches, tearing the worn ropes with his bare hands. Skull kid shifts lose, and it looks like he’s about to fall down. Links breath catches in his throat.

“Can you catch him?” Danul asks.

Link takes a deep breath. He can do this. Time seems to slow down as he sees Skull Kid freed from his restraints. He collides with Links arms, and Link topples into the grass, shielding Skull Kids body from any further damage. He rests on his knees and takes in the sight.

He’s light. Like Link is holding dust. His body is dry and cracked. He’s caked with dirt and grime. He can’t rot, Link knows that. He looks into his eyes and they’re so vacant; that magic they once held, gone forever.

He doesn’t want  to cry anymore. He’s cried enough. He just hopes he can hold it together until it’s over. It’s doubtful.

“The shroud.” Danul says.

Link looks up, and Danul has climbed down. He has the shroud in his arms and he’s laying it out on the grass away from the front entrance. Link places skull kid down on top of it and watches as Danul wraps him up with careful hands.

Link picks him up. They walk all the way back to the path that leads to the swamp, Danul following slightly behind him. Neither said a word. There was that etching on the tree stump that Link admired so much.

Danul forced a shovel in his direction, nudging it against Links chest. “It’s not going to dig itself.” He quips.

Link grips the shovel with shaky hands and get to work. Danul never looks up. He just keeps on digging. It convinces Link to just turn off his thoughts and Dig. It doesn’t completely work.

By the time they’re four feet deep Link can feel blisters forming on his palms. The bandages on his arms are coming lose.

By the time they’re five feet down, Link had broken his promise to himself not to cry anymore.

By the time they’re finished, Link is wiping his tears away with his dirty sleeve.

Danul pulls himself out of the hole they’ve dug up to retrieve Skull Kid. Link stays down there and holds his arms up to take him from Danul. He places his body down on the soft, dark dirt.

Covering him went by faster than digging the hole. Link knew it would.

Link is sitting on the patch of scattered dirt. Danul sits on the stump. They’re silent as he watches Link fiddle with the dirt and grass.

“Thank you.” Link Sniffs. He means it this time.

Danul just Nods.

“The sun is rising.” He turns toward the path, seemingly on his way home. “Good luck on all of your endeavors. Attempt not to break down on any strangers doorsteps.”

Link Hates that. He hates how this person takes a moment, and twists into a joke.

“You’re not funny, you know.” He yells after him.

Danul laughs out loud, obviously pleased with himself.

“Wait!” Link shouts.

Danul stops to turn around. Link doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what he wants or why he told Danul to wait. Maybe he thinks that this person can help him. There’s a moment of silence there that Link doesn’t know what to do with.

Danul smirks at him, Hands in his pockets, waiting.  “Come on.” He says.

Link runs down the path following him back into the swamp.

“Hope you like swamp fish for breakfast.”


	5. unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says the hero of time isn't nosy as fuck

The fish isn’t bad, link decides. He’s had much, much worse. In fact he’s had to go without proper food for weeks at a time before. It’s always nice to have an actual meal. Even if it isn’t cooked that well, he definitely can’t complain.

He’s past the point of convincing himself that this Danul is going to poison him somehow. So he casts away the suspicion with the first bite.

He expects exhaustion to be creeping up on him any minute now. It hasn’t come yet. He’s still pretty high-strung even though he’s convinced himself to calm down a bit. He feels better after Danul helped him.  He feels comfortable enough now to pry.

“What is all this? Are you some kind of Sorcerer?” He asks.

He’s watching Danul dart around the room. He’s gathering items into a basket. He’s notices this man is either calm and collected or fidgety as all hell.

“I suppose,” He shrugs. “I learn what I can.”

Link just hums in response. He’s not quite sure what to make of that.

“I’ve had to re-learn quite a bit.” Danul looks unsure, like he doesn’t entirely want to share.

“Re-learn? What have you forgotten?” Link decides it’s easier to not be so serious with this person. “Did you hit your head?” He takes another bite.

He doesn’t answer at first. He scratches his head like he’s looking for a bump or a scar that might be there from an injury. Link hope’s that not the case, considering it was meant to be a joke.

“Something of that sort.” Is what Danul settles on.

Link doesn’t ask him anything else.

He’s messy, Link thinks. There is just so many _things._ All sorts of foreign object that Link can’t even begin to place the use for. There are things hanging and things on the floor, and parchment everywhere. He wants to know what’s written on them, but he’s not going to be nosy right in front of him. He should at least wait until Danul isn’t looking. Navi always shook her head at him when he pried in peoples written affairs. Or trifled through a diary left on a side table. And he did pry quite a bit. He decided there was no shame in it if it was for a good cause. Sure, curiosity killed the cat. He’s heard that one a hundred times. But then again, he wasn’t a cat.

He was always one to laugh at his own jokes. It becomes quite normal when you lack company that is similar of mind. Or any company at all for that matter.

His thoughts are halted when he hears Danul clear his throat.

“I have an errand to run in town.” He says pulling a rucksack over his broad shoulder. “Well. Several errands. You’re welcomed to accompany me if you’re through.”

“Through with what?” Link asks, genuinely curious as to what he means.

“Through being suspicious of me.” He smirks.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to trust him. Well, actually that was exactly what it was. After all, how could he? It wasn’t fair of course. There is no way this man could know of the reason for his hesitance. He knew very little. He heard Links frantic accusations, when he thought he was looking at Ganondorf. But they were shot down quickly and with ease. This man knew nothing of his past, of his demons, or anything for that matter.

And Link knew nothing of his.

This person helped him. In such a way that was so important to him. He can’t remember a time when he’s felt as grateful as he did when Danul offered his help. Link had done a lot of things in his life. And most of them, he’d done alone. But not this. He could never have done it alone.

“I am _not_.” He says, much quieter than he meant to.

“You _are.”_ He said, brow rising. “Thought me to be another person entirely, if you recall.”

So he does remember. Link had been foolish to think he would forget.

“I was…” He tried so quickly formulate a believable excuse for the episode. “I was quite delirious at the moment. I would’ve mistaken another if not you.”

Danul thought for a moment. “So a hallucination, then?” He looked far too amused with himself.

Link gritted his teeth. “Sure.”

“I’m sure there’s a remedy for that.” He was shifting toward the door, and stopped at the entryway. “I have to retrieve something from the hags up the road. I’ll return shortly.”

And then he left.

Link wondered if the Hags would remember him. Would they thank him for his help? Did they know of the injustice that took place over the course of time? Did they know anything at all? They surely had to be wiser than that of the townspeople. He always thought they were much nicer here than in his homeland. Then again he knew it was crazy to even associate the two worlds when they were so painfully different.

He did think it was rather odd that they had the exact same names, but he decided it was probably just this world torturing his mind further.

He glanced around the room, readying himself to snoop around. He knew that was exactly what he wanted to do. He didn’t feel guilty about it. If he could decide for himself whether he was being deceived surely some solid evidence would confirm his suspicions.

He trifled through the nightstand. The drawer was hard to shift out of its socket. Nothing noteworthy seemed to be in it. It was only filled with more endless trinkets. Junk. He looked though the next drawer. And there are stacks of paper. He flips through them quickly, rushing himself. He’s fearful that Danul will come back sooner than later and catch him in the act. The thought of being aught speeds his heart and heightens his anxiety.

Most of the papers were blank. The moment he stumbled upon one littered with writing he pulled it from its place. This one seemed to be ripped at its edges where it would ordinarily be bound to other pieces, perhaps by thread. His eyes scanned over the messy handwriting with haste.

_**I worry that I begin to forget the ways of my people. Life is difficult here. In many ways I am forced to start from scratch. And I'm beginning to realize.. all of my old companions... I may never see them again. The hags. They bear the same face, yet it's as if they never knew me. I've lingered on it countless times. Perhaps I've come to accept it now. The one thing that this place has taught me... is that my suffering will never truly end. My search for power seems so foolish now in a place such as this.** _

He was feeling an array of things as he finished reading those words.

_Life is difficult here… I am forced to start from scratch… I may never see them again... It’s as if they never knew me…_

These words were conflicting. Disturbing, even. And they made so many questions arise within Link.

Life was difficult here. Where was he before? And what does he mean by _here?_ Termina? Or just the swamp? Start from scratch? Perhaps there really was some sort of accident that resulted in a memory loss. But he seemed so reluctant to share that Link left it alone. Who would he never see again? Who were these companions of his? Where had they gone? Were they dead?

He mentioned how it was as if the hags never even knew him? Were they supposed to know him from sort of pastime?

The very last lines were what really got to him.

_The one thing that this place has taught me… is that my suffering will never truly end. My search for power seems so foolish now in a place such as this._

It was apparent that Danul had gone through difficulties, and a handful of tragedies, no doubt. The words were ominous. His search for power… Link didn’t like the sound of that at all.

An illegible initial was adorning the bottom of the entry along with some sort of symbol. Link thought it looked vaguely familiar but couldn’t decide where he’d seen it before.

He could hear footsteps approaching outside and he quickly put everything back in the place he’d found it as quickly as he could. He shuffled back to his seat in attempt to create the illusion that he hadn’t moved from that spot at all.

Danul opens the door and looks directly at Link. His expression is somewhat comical.

“Why are you breathing so heavily?” Danul asks with his hand still on the doorknob.

Link shifts his eyes around for a moment. “No reason.” He says. He feels like an idiot.

“You’re a strange one.”

He says it like it’s supposed to be endearing. It puts Link on edge.

“It’s time to make for town. We should reach the gates by nightfall if we leave now.”

Link lifts himself with much effort. Danul watches his overexerted form struggle.

“My offer still stands.” He says. Link looks confused. “…You can stay here and rest if you wish.”

He didn’t quite know why but he didn’t want Danul to see him as weak. Some rest would do him well. But he was always stubborn.

“By nightfall, you say?”

Danul nods questioningly.

“Let’s be off then.” He passed by Danul, attempting to lead the way. Danul hastily secured the hut and then promptly rushed in front of Links path.

“I _know_ the way!” Link pouted.

Danul didn’t answer. He just kept going, making sure to be the leader. Link just scoffed at him. He scoffed a total of three times before he decided it was useless. Danul wasn’t paying attention anymore. His eyes were set on the path and he looked so deep in thought. Link was lost in his own thoughts. But they seemed to be all encompassing these past few hours.

He still was heavy with worry over the misplaced journal entry. His fist thought was that there had to be more of them lying around. There _had_ to be. Link was confident he would get a hold of the information… wherever it was.

Eventually they began walking side-by-side. The path was clear for a while.

Danul turned to look at Link. He didn’t say a word. Link looked directly at his eyes.

Eyes were important to him. You could tell a lot about a person by looking into their eyes. It made it a lot easier for him to figure out if he could trust someone or not. He seems to remember eyes.

Malon’s were kind, curious, and glittering with unspoken trust. Saria’s sparkled with adventure and longing. Link always thought it was a longing for freedom. And then there was Sheik. He knew the logistics of Zeldas disguise. But as Sheik… It just didn’t seem to be her. Or resemble her in any way. The eyes were intense and knowing. Like he had seen all of the pain of the world.

Everything was in their eyes. He was very good at this.

But this man… Danul. Or whoever he may be… He had yet to decipher such eyes. They showed Link many things, but none of them remained constant. He would see him clearly through all of the fog if it was the last thing he did.

The sun was beginning to set, and he could see Clock Town over the horizon.


	6. halved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Milk Bar participates in more than just providing vitamin D, nowadays.

When Link is faced with the milk bar he has a distinct memory of rejection. He can’t even remember why he tried to gain entrance so many times. But he sure as hell remembers the constant denial of entry. And when he finally got in, he was not at all impressed by it. Was a ten year old (or seventeen year old depending on how he counted) supposed to be impressed?

Even though he was physically twenty years old, he was sort of twenty-seven. He didn’t feel twenty-seven. He still felt ten sometimes. Sometimes when he thought about it too much, he got an intense headache. So he tried not to think about it right now.

As Danul mumbles a password into the eye-latch of the door, his mind is still racing and he’s realizing that in three years, he’s technically thirty. It makes him sigh out loud.

“What?” Danul asks.

“What? Nothing.” He scoffs.

Danul rolls his eyes right before the door swings open. There’s a middle aged man with bad posture and terrible breath.

“Come on then, quickly.” He says. They rush through the door.

Link stands still, unmoving once the heavy sounding door closes behind him. The Milk bar is ugly to say the least. Link remembers a bunch of old folks hanging around in here. Quite the colorful bunch. But now it seemed it was occupied by a bunch of thugs. They looked mean and harsh. Link thumbed at the long scar on his face, hoping it somehow made him fit in better. He looked up to Danul and realized he was much shorter than the man. It left like a loss.

“What was it that you needed to do here, exactly?” Link questioned.

“Shh. Don’t talk. Just follow me and don’t say a word to anyone. I mean it.” He strung out in whispers.

Link didn’t like being bossed, but given the company, he thought it wise at the moment.

He takes a seat at the bar next to Danul. His back is to Link and he’s chatting quietly with a hooded man. The bartender asks if he’d like a drink, and he promptly shakes his head no. He gets a skeptical look in return. He remembers he’s in a bar, and people order drinks in bars. But Danul told him not to say anything to anyone and for some reason he’s taking him very seriously.

Their voices are getting louder. He tries not to pay attention, and then he hears a loud screech and a thump from behind him. He turns swiftly to see what all the commotion was.

“I want what you promised me!” The man behind him yells. It looks as though they’re about to fight.

They’re pushing each other and pulling at each other’s garments. The smaller man is struggling for air as the others hands enclose around his throat.

Link feels very small in this moment. It’s pivotal for him, how he reacts to this. Here he is in a bar, in a town he thought he knew so well. Someone is being strangled to death as everyone watches. None of them are showing any sort of need to intervene. He feels it again. Like these people are the _real_ monsters.

He does the only thing he knows how to do. He jumps to save the day. He lunges forward and pulls the man off of him and spins him to face him. He punches him hard in the nose once and lets his limp, dizzy head thump to the bar floor. The kid is gasping for air and Link pulls him up to let him catch his breath.

He looks to Danul and he’s staring Daggers at Link. He’s about to say something, Link can feel it. But then Danul’s eyes shift with slight panic gleaming in them. The boy gasps something out and Link can’t understand him at all.

He’s pulled by the shoulder and slammed to the wall. He sees the blood-caked face of an enraged man, armed with a broken glass bottle.

The last thing he sees Danul get up hastily, assumedly to help him before it all goes black.

He feels it. The searing pain in his eye. His head is pounding and it feels as if he’ll never open his eyes again. He can’t get enough air in his lungs and it feels like he’s being buried alive. It’s light and dark at the same time. There are flashes of red across his mind. He can hear noise pounding in his ears. Shouting and fighting. He hears bodies hit the floor and he still can’t see, can’t breathe.

He feels himself being lifted and he tries to struggle on pure adrenaline.

“Stop.” He hears, and knows its Danul. “Link, stop.” He can’t, He can’t stop. He can’t open _his eyes._

“I can’t _see!”_ He rasps out.

“Calm yourself, calm down. Stop struggling.” He feels hands griping his arms tightly and he moves to cradle his face in his hands. It’s wet and warm on his face, and he feels sharp pieces jutting out in every direction. He knows its glass. He knows its blood. He knows he’s screaming.

He feels a blunt object to the head for a split second before his mind fades to nothingness.

\---

When he comes to, he still can’t open his eyes. His head is still pounding. He tries to feel around but he just panics and ends up knocking some things over.

He’s in a bed he can tell that much. It smells like something is cooking and he know this place isn’t Danul’s. It’s far too homey. He reaches up to touch his face. He feels it. There’s a bandage over his left eye.

He lets out a wretched sob as he presses on it. He feels the space. It’s hollow. There’s nothing there. He knows he’ll never see through it again. He can’t even cry in this state. It hurts too much. He can’t open his other eye, but he’s relived as soon as his fingertips wander to the right and find that its uncovered and seems to be intact.

“Link.” He hears a woman’s. “Can you open your eye?”

There it is. She said eye. As in one.

“I- I can’t. I can’t.” He rushes out, breathing labored. He tries to sit up, he doesn’t know what for.

“Stop. Settle down, dear.” He feels a hand press on his chest to settle him back down onto the bed. “Listen to me. I’m going to count to five. Take a deep breath for every number. And on five, I want you to open your eye. Do you understand?”

Link takes his first deep breath and nods. It's easier than he thinks. As she counts, he feels calmer, breathing evening out. And on five, like clockwork, his eye slowly flutters open.

“See? Easy.” She hums happily.

He turns his head. And there’s Anju. She’s the same… exactly the same. Oddly enough, it’s comforting.

“Anju.” He says out loud. His voice sounds shaky to his own ears.

She moves to wipe his forehead with a damp, warm cloth. “You got in quite the rumble. It’s a shame that after so many years this is the first I see of you. You poor thing.”

There’s only one question buzzing in his head and his brain can’t tolerate any small talk or catching up right now.

“Is… Is it gone?” He asks, looking for affirmation. “My eye, is it really gone?”

“I’m afraid so.” She sighs out.

Link hates to feel sorry for himself. It’s an awful feeling. But just when things were maybe looking up, everything turns dark again. Quite literally in this case. He tries to remind himself that things could have turned out a lot worse. He could be dead. But then again, he thought maybe that wouldn’t be so bad either.

His mind goes back to Danul.

“Where is Danul?” He sits up.

“Just rest! Lay down! I’ll fetch him for you…” She pushes him back down before leaving his bedside and exiting the room.

Danul comes into the room alone without Anju and sits down at Links bedside. Link’s got his eye closed. He’s going to fake it. He hears some rustling before Danul speaks.

“You just had to play the hero, didn't you?” He says.

Link still pretends to be asleep. His heart picks up because okay, _what is that supposed to mean?!_

“Just like they all said.”

Links thoughts are running a mile a minute. _Just like they all said_.  Link feels uneasy.

He hears Danul sigh out. “Hey kid!” He nudges his shoulder, “Wake up!”

Link does his best impression of suddenly being woken up and hopes it sells.

“Why did you have to go and get yourself into a mess?” He crosses his arms.

“Sorry… Suppose I was the only one who didn’t see it fit to just _sit there and watch.”_

“Well that’s really great for you, kid. Very Heroic. Cost you an eye though, didn’t it?” He says cruelly.

Link doesn’t say anything. He’s silent. He doesn’t know why he called for him. He doesn’t want to talk to him, not really. So he’s not sure why he keeps at it.

“Would you _stop_ calling me kid? Call me Link or don’t call me anything.”

“It’s difficult when you act like a _child_.” Danul taunts.

“You don’t know the first thing about me.” He challenges. “You don’t even know me.” _Yes,_ Link thinks to himself. Push him. Make him out himself.

“You’ve gone and ruined my deal with that merchant. Shot it to hell.” Of course he’s opted to change the subject. Red flag.

“Well I apologize then. If it consoles you at all, you’re not the only one who’s lost something today.”  He knows it sounds like he’s looking for sympathy. But the words already left his mouth before he could stop them.

A beat passes.

“You’re right.” Danul sighs. “I don’t know anything about you.”

Link is silent as he eyes him cautiously. Where is he going with this?

“I’m not supposed to be here.” Link says. “I was _never_ supposed to be here.” Danul’s eyes are clear for the first time. They look _understanding,_ and it shocks link. It makes him feel something in his gut, an urge to keep going. Keep talking.

“I found myself in this land when I was a child, not yet eleven depending on how you count.” Link shouldn’t have said it that way but Danul doesn’t question it. “It was in shambles. I did everything I could to fix it because I knew I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I’d gone home and left these people to perish.” He knew he was rambling, saying too much, and yet he couldn’t stop himself.

“Hell, I don’t know if you’ll even believe me. I don’t care if you do… The story they all tell. The last carnival ten years ago. The testament. It wasn’t _just a miracle_ of the four giants of legend. People are fools if they think someone wasn’t pulling strings the entire time.”

Danul remains unmoving, looking unsurprised.

“This place ruined me. I lost my mind here. But I got out. I did what I had to do and _I got out_ … And now here I am. It’s been years but here I am, back to square one.”

Danul moves forward to switch out the cloth on links head and hums.

“That’s quite the tale.”

“What, you don’t believe it?” Link laughs.

“I never said such a thing… I’ve heard many different accounts of the story. Some vague, some ignorant I’m sure. Some even similar to yours.”

Link couldn’t think of anyone that knew the full extent of what he had gone through to make sure that everyone was safe. Maybe bits and pieces, but never the whole thing.

“So what are you going to do now?” Danul asks.

“About what? Me being a _Luscus?_ Or stuck in this place?”

Danul stifles a laugh. “I meant going home. I don’t think you can do anything about your eye.”

Link stares up at the ceiling. “I don’t know. For the first time in my life I truly have _no_ guidance. Not a single sign. I don’t know what to do. Everything has gone wrong since I’ve arrived here.” He hasn’t felt this in a long time.

“Well that’s quite offensive.” Danul tufts.

Link turns to him, sitting up. “Excuse me?”

“I’ll help you.”

“ _You?_ You’re going to help find my way out?” Link says mockingly.

“I’ve just offered, haven’t I?” He looks at him questioningly.

“What’s in it for you, then?” He asks. Link knows that there has to be some kind of catch. He knows this man helped him in a time of tragedy. But surely he would lend his aid once more without a price.

His eyes are dark. “I want out.” He says, sure of himself. “You’ll have to take me with you.”

There’s a sharp intake of breathe and Link tries to silence it. His panic rises. There it is. If he wasn’t suspicious before, he was now. He knows he can’t accuse him now. It’s too soon. But he surely will have the opportunity somewhere along the way. He can play the part of the fool. He can set up a trap just as easily as one could fall into a trap. He might not know how to go about it now. But he will.

“Done.” 


	7. apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "fun" trip to the canyon. Link loses his shit. Again.

Link is actually really shocked with himself. He thinks about all the things he’s been through, the battles he’s fought, the mountains he’s climbed, the wounds that he’s endured. He’s seen such horrors and found his way through so many challenges.

So he can’t for the life of him figure out how he’s managed to lose his eye in a damn _bar fight_. It wasn’t even a proper battle. He’s depressed over it. He decides to blame it on Danul. He won’t blame him out loud, but he knows that it’s the distraction of this man that has his guard narrowed.

“I know a man.” Danul says from behind the counter of his recently straightened home. “A curious one.” He doesn’t meet links eyes at the bedside. Link feels awkward in his bed in it in the first place. “He knows of all kinds of magic, but remains a mystery to most.”

When link tries to answer his breath hitches and he’s sent into a fit of coughs. Danul all but rushes to push a cup of water into his hand. He drinks it down, almost choking once more.

“What’s his name?” He rasps out, placing the water down by the bedside.

“I do not know. I suspect no one does.”

“Then how do you know of his ability?” Link challenges.

“I had a brief encounter with him.” Danul looks reluctant to share. “He showed me things about myself that I hadn’t known.”

Link rolls his eyes. “Like a fortune teller?” Because Link knows all about fortune tellers and he’s had quite enough of them.

“No, not like a fortune teller. I don’t think he is of this world. Perhaps another.”

“If he has told you things about yourself that you didn’t know, how can you accept it as truth? It could be completely made up.” Link started to peel at the bandage on his eye.

His hand was smacked away. “Don’t _do_ that.” Danul scolded him. He was suddenly reminded of Talia. How she tended to him and had no problem scolding him.

“When I came to this land,” He started, his breath already exhausted, “I had suffered a brief period of memory loss. I was missing a lot of pieces. My memories were fragmented. I was confused. He helped me recall everything. Well, almost everything.”

“What had you forgotten?”

Danul stood up suddenly. “If you’re rested enough, we will leave in the morning and make for the canyon. You can ask him if you’ve lost something as well upon your arrival. Well. Besides the obvious.”

“Wow. How observant of you.” He scoffed. Link had absolutely noticed his blatant avoidance. “Where are you going to sleep?” Link inquired.

“The ground, of course. I became accustomed to it when I was a child so it’s not of importance.”

Link didn’t protest as Danul made for the door. The sun was just about to set below the horizon.

“I’ll return shortly. I’ve a few things to retrieve. Sleep.”

Link wasn’t going to sleep. Link was going to snoop.

When he was sure Danul was far enough he began shuffling through his stacks of parchment once more. Things were difficult with one eye. His perspective was completely thrown off. Not to mention it hurt like hell still. But even so, he would manage.

He stumbled upon a heavy stack, all written on. He thought he should start from the bottom. He pulled the most crumpled out from the bottom of the stack, and read

**_This is my Penance. I know that this is my punishment. I think I've know for quite some time. It has been 27 days since I've arrived in this land. I cannot tell if this place is even reality. It's quite possible that I am dead. Perhaps. This is not the kind of place I would banish anyone. I know I am not from here. I remember my life before this place. But I can't remember the faces of any one that I knew. I know that I have done bad things in my life. And those things that I have done, they must be the reason for this penance. And if this will fix all of the wrongs I have done unto others out of rage or thirst for revenge, then I will accept this. I will find a way to exist here in this place._ **

He wants to be surprised by this entry. But he’s not. It looks a little older than ones closer to the top. The edges frayed, and torn.  It could be years old. Link though he would feel better with his suspicions confirmed.  But now he just felt pure unease. _I know that I have done bad things in my life._  Link felt sick.

Bad didn’t even begin to cover it. And as far as penance goes… is that what this was?

If this was Ganondorfs or _Danul’s_ penance, then could it be Links as well? Had he done something to deserve such a fate? He was meant to save people. Perhaps everyone but himself. And that’s all he’d ever done is save people.

 _This is not the kind of place I would banish anyone._ So it _was_ banishment then.

Link didn’t know what his plan was. He didn’t even know if he had a plan any longer. Was Ganondorf even his enemy in this place? There was only one thing that was certain though. Link knew that Danul wanted a Way into Hyrule. And he had a feeling it wasn’t for sightseeing. No sorcerer is just along for the ride. They always have an agenda. And if Link thought about it, he hadn’t even seen Danul do any magic at all. None whatsoever.

Link had already put everything away when Danul suddenly burst through the door. Without thinking Link spewed, “Can you really do magic?”

Danul looked confused, perhaps a little thrown. “I… Yes. I can”

“Prove it.” He challenged.

Danul looked as if he was about to protest but he only burst into laughter. Which quite honestly scared Link a little. He could handle a chuckle or two. But this was just frightening.

“Very well.” He breathed.

He sat on the bedside closer than Link would’ve liked. Danul held one hand out a good distance from link and closed his eyes.  He breathed evenly. Link stared. _What… now_?

Before link could ask, a flame sparked to life on Danul’s hand, burning brightly.

“Oh.” Link had seen magic before. He’d even used certain forms of it on an occasion or two. But this seemed different. It was not brought on by another force. He simply held the fire in his hands.

“Would you like to hold it?” Danul asked.

Link didn’t know he could do such a thing. “I can do that?”

Danul shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Just make sure you stay calm. The fire mirrors you.”

Link was hesitant but he held out his hands to take the fire. It sparked short for a moment before it was placed in his hands. It wasn’t hot. It hovered just above his palms. He tried to breathe steady. It burned in links hands just as it had in Danul’s. The flame was slightly smaller.

Danul looked to his face. “Simple.” He chimed.

Link wasn’t sure what to do with it. Give it back? Drop it? He suddenly felt that maybe this was strangely intimate to be holding this flame that Danul produced. He was forgetting himself. _He’s your enemy, Link. Your enemy._ He repeated it in his head and felt a panic sweep over him. His heart picked up. He wanted this fire out, he didn’t want it anymore. He felt shortness in his breath creep up on him.

The flame suddenly grew, like it held a rage. It roared in Links palm and nearly singed his hair. His head pounded as he shut his eye tight. Danul lunged forward and enclosed the fire in his grip, eliminating it completely.

“Stop.” Danul ordered. “Open your eye.” He palmed Links face slowly lifting the bandage covering his eye. “Don’t squint. It will never heal.” His touch was gentle. Too gentle.

Link had messed up. The fire mirrors you. There’s no way that didn’t look suspicious. But Danul wasn’t mentioning it for some reason. Like he was expecting it to happen.

“I have something for you in the items I retrieved.” Danul told him. He pulled out a small parcel wrapped in paper and tied with a thin rope. He pulled the loop to show link the contents. He didn’t really know what to expect.

“Here.”

Link stared at it. An eye patch. He got him… an eye patch. Link didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. His head was pounding too much to do anything.

“It's best not to use it until the bleeding has ceased completely.” Danul got up quite abruptly. “Get some sleep.”

Link just sat as dusk filtered through the window, staring at the eye patch in his hands. Tomorrow they would go and see the old man.

* * *

Link was thankful that the climb up the canyon wasn’t as steep as he remembered. It seemed it had weathered quite a bit as time passed. He was still weak, but slowly gaining his strength back. The fresh air was doing wonders for him.

“We have to be indoors if we are still here by nightfall.” Danul told Link. He was slightly ahead of him. He tried his best to keep up.

“Those creatures still lurk around, do they?” Link asked.

“So you know. You have spent quite some time here haven’t you?”

Link didn’t answer. It was unspoken that he knew his way around.

“They don’t come out often. But still everyone is quite cautious of them.”

“Everyone?” Link asked.

He didn’t remember there being very many people living in the canyon.

Turns out there was a whole village. Much larger than he anticipated. Houses were built up close together with barely any space between them. There were river wells throughout the village. People were sparse but they were definitely staring. He could figure out if their weary glances were for him or Danul. Most likely Danul.

They came to a stop in front of a larger home. Danul eyed him. “He’s wise. But very odd."

Danul raised a fist to knock at the wooden door. It was swung open before he could. There stood a beady eyed man with a pointy beard and a hunch in his posture.

“Danul.” He rasped. Like he’s been expecting them. He looked over to Link too slowly. “Link.”

Link didn’t know if he should be impressed that he already knew his name. It wouldn’t be the first time that it’s happened to him.

“Come in.” He stepped aside.

When Link steps in he immediately wants to take a step back.

There, lining the walls of his home, row after row, is every mask Link had ever collected here in Termina. All but one.

The air is thick with all of the magic they hold. He can hardly breathe let alone blink.

 “Link?” Danul asks. “Link, what’s wrong?”

Link drew his sword and lunged forward, pinning the old man by the throat. His eyes were wild with rage.

“Where is it?! I _know_ you have it! _Where’s the mask?!”_  He screamed, tightening his grip.

“Link what’re you _doing?!”_ Danul yelled, pulling him back. Link was immovable.

“No!” He swung once in Danul’s direction all while holding the old man’s throat in his grip. There was no fear in his eyes. “ _Tell me!”_ He only smirked.

There was sharp pain sudden pain in the back of Links head from a heavy impact. He grew dizzy, muscles going limp. He fell to the floor with a thud. Unconscious.

Danul looked between Link on the floor and the old man, sighing loudly. He was getting tired. Very tired.

“Apologies.”  


	8. the canyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not quite close _enough_ for comfort.

Waking up tied to a chair is not at all how Link planned for this to go. Then again, he hadn’t planned any of this to happen at all. He had reacted without thinking. That seems to be a constant thing he’s been doing lately. Panic was fueling his every move. And he wished that he could just get a handle on himself. And now here he was, landing himself in yet _another_ compromising situation.

He couldn’t break free of his binds.

“ _Danul!_ ” He yelled for him; it’s all he could think to do at the moment. “Danul, get me out of this!” The ropes were getting incredibly uncomfortable.

“Link,” He scolded, as he clamored into the oddly barren room. “I’m not going to untie a single rope until you promise not to attack anyone.” He crossed his arms. “You’re lucky he’s even _willing_ to help us after that.”

“You don’t understand,” Link tells him desperately. “He’s dangerous – He’s”

“And so am _I!_ ” Danul scolds him. And Link could swear that sounded like a threat. “Now, I could be your ally, even your friend. But I can become your enemy with equal ease.” There was no lie or hesitance in his eyes. That was absolutely a threat.

Link was quite accustomed to threats of all calibers. But that doesn’t mean he fears them. He almost wants to laugh because he _is_ his enemy.  Even if Danul wanted to play the fool, he could never fool Link.

“He is willing to _help us._ Willing to help _you.”_ He grasped Links blonde locks in his hand and pulled back, forcing him to look up at him. “So _start cooperating_ .” He seethed.

Link weighs his options. There aren’t many. “ _Fine.”_ He says to Danul. “But if you think for one second that I’m going to let this go, you’re mistaken.”

Danul just chuckles. “We’ll see.”

He moves to untie Link, taking far too long. He pulls the loops free slowly, like he has all the time in the world. He pulls them out over and under Link and through the bars of the heavy chair.

“What’s wrong?” He asks Link. Link knew his breathing was uneven. It was like that lately.

“Don’t act as if you’re concerned.” Link scoffs.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t remain so guarded then.”

He was guarded for a reason. If he didn’t remain so, then Danul would surely have the upper hand.

Link was finally freed of his binds. “He wants to speak with you alone. Try not to kill him please.”

Danul pointed at a curtain that most likely led to another room. Link eyed him for only a moment before passing through.

The old man sat at a table in the center of the room. Across from him was a chair pushed out just for Link.

“Sit.” The old man said. “I want to explain.”

Link was hesitant but he took the seat. “Well?” Link pushed.

“I’m a collector of sorts. I came across most of these masks on a journey about 10 years ago.”

“You’re lying.” Link deadpanned, face unchanging.

“If you listen on, you will learn I am anything _but_ a liar.” He lounged back and folded his hands. “I found them in bags saddled upon the backs of four children. In a wood not too far from where Danul resides.”

“So you stole them?” Link accused. He wasn’t sure why he said such a thing, he only wanted to be combative.

“I am no thief. You see, these children lay dead in the woods. And I sensed a great power in these relics. So I took them with me. They are safe here in my home. No magic works under this roof, I’ve made sure of it.”

He almost wants to believe the old man. And then he does upon his next words.

“I know what you thought. I know what you were seeking on these walls of mine. I assure you I do not have it. Nor will I ever, as it has departed from this very realm.”

Link sat back and breathed out a breath that he’d been holding for far too long. Link saw no reason why this old man would lie. If he wanted to end this land and had the means to do so, he would have done it. There is no reason to wait ten years. He was just what Danul said he was. He was an old man that was wise, clairvoyant, and possibly not of this world.

“Now I imagine you two are not going to travel at night.”

Link looked at him questioningly. “And why wouldn’t we?” He asked.

Just then Danul came into the room. “It’s dangerous.”

“Dangerous?!” Link sputters. “Are you joking?” He looks back to the old man. “He’s joking right?”

But Danul isn’t joking. His face doesn’t change one bit. “Yes, Link. Danger. You’re still weak. Whether you would admit it or not. We will rest here in the village for the night.”

Link says nothing but feels a twinge where his left eye should be. It hurts. It’s painful. But it’s starting to feel like a dull ache now. It seems it comes and goes.

“You’re welcomed to the loft.” The old man mentions.

Both link and Danul’s gaze is darting around the house. “What loft?” They say in unison.

The old man laughs aloud, eyes squinted. “Up the ladder.” He laughs. “Just around back.”

When they exit the house to walk around to the back, it’s dead quiet. Not a soul in sight.

“Yeah.” Link scoffs, hitting Danul in the shoulder. “Dangerous.” He could swear he heard him laugh. He could forgive him for now.

Danul climbs the ladder behind the house. There seems to be a loft just as the old man said, built there into the Cliffside. Curiously high up in Links opinion. He follows right behind. He realizes just how low on energy he is as he’s climbing up the ladder. The sleep will do him some good for sure.

He finally pulls himself up. It seems to be a sort of small hut, perhaps a little enclosed. It bore a small balcony. It reminded Link of the Kokiri Forest.

 _I didn’t sign up for this._ Link thinks to himself as he gazes past Danul into the door way.

It’s a small room. The whole room is a bed. One bed.

“Um.” Link starts. But he doesn’t have anything to say after that. He has no words. He’s not getting out of this one. Because he knows he can’t last much longer without resting. He’s hoping Danul will opt out somehow because it’s just far too strange for him.

“Not much of a choice.” Danul says quietly as he tosses his rucksack onto the balcony planks. Link doesn’t want to make a big deal out of this. He really doesn’t want his discomfort to show through. He considers it a weakness. And even though Danul has seen enough of his weaknesses, he fears there is more to come. He doesn’t feel quite stable enough around this man to keep it completely together. No one besides Navi had ever seen him cry. That’s changed now.

Danul takes his place on the bed, and only covers himself halfway with the blankets. It’s not exactly hot in the canyon whatever time of year it was. It was actually a bit chilly.

“I don’t bite.” Danul chuckles.

“Except when you do.” Link says flatly.

Danul sits up and stares at Link. The moonlight shines through the glassless window and his gaze is unwavering as Link stands there, unsure and anxious. Danul holds his hand out.

“Come here.” He says. Link just stares. “Please.”

He’s using manners and words like ‘please’ and Link doesn’t know how to deny him. He doesn’t want to take his hand in the slightest bit but he does it anyway. He pulls him to sit on the bed. It’s surprisingly soft.

“I’m sorry.” He says quietly. Link blinks. _What?_

“I’m sorry for threatening you. Really. I didn’t mean to be so… Uh… Aggressive.”

Link didn’t know what to make of it. He was _apologizing._ He never thought he’d see the day. He looks up and sees sincerity in his eyes. And then he notices the small touch. Danul’s hand still lingers over his own and he pulls it away faster than he can think.

“D-Don’t be sorry. It was necessary. I was not in my right mind. Blinded by anger.” Link isn’t so stubborn that he can’t admit when he’s wrong. But this is becoming so much more difficult. He just doesn’t _trust him._ But Danul is making it so hard to keep his focus consistent when he’s acting this way. Kind, Understanding, Patient and dare he say protective.

“I wouldn’t say blinded by anger. Maybe- just blinded. Or at least halfway blinded.” Danul chuckles.

Link generally is not sensitive. Anyone could say anything and it wouldn’t affect him at all. But this constant joking about his eye is starting to take a toll on him. He feels the loss. He will never see out of it again because it’s _gone._ And Danul thinks it’s _funny._ His pain is somehow funny to Danul.

And then it all comes flooding back to him. Because he’s not Danul. Link is so sure. He wants to see Link suffer. He finds humor in it because that’s who he is. But there’s a part of him that maybe wants him to be Danul, even if just for a little while.

“I wish you wouldn’t.” Link chokes out. He brushes his finger tips over the bandage. There’s a pang of pain. A subtle throb as his fingers ghost over what will never be returned to him. “I wish you wouldn’t make fun.” He tells Danul. “You find humor in it? It pains me, you know.”

Danul is turning Link forcefully, making him face him. Link lets himself be manhandled. He feels too sorry for himself to fight back. Danul slowly peels away at the bandage, all while being careful not to hurt Link or cause him discomfort. He folds it over in his hands, clean side up and wipes away at the dried blood and residue around an empty socket.

Links breathe hitches as Danul grips his face in his hands. “You are strong.” Danul tells him. “With or without it.”

Link doesn’t know what to make if it. He can’t appreciate the words right now like he should. So he nods.

“Shame.” Danul whispers with a smirk.

“What is?” Link asks him, searching for a reason in his eyes to stand up and run away. There isn’t one.

“Such pretty blue eyes.” Danul runs his thumbs down Links face. “Now only one.”

“I know,” Link sobs out quietly. “I know.”

He wants to stop. He doesn’t want to feel sorry for himself. He wants to stop feeling grief and hopelessness. He wants to stop feeling like he has to be alone in this.

He isn’t alone. Not really. He’s here with Danul and it strangely settles his rapidly racing mind into a calm.

“Get some sleep.” Danul tells him and he settle back down into the blankets. “You need it.”

Link takes his advice and follows suit under the covers. He isn’t very close to Danul. But he’s close enough for now.


	9. eavesdropper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain turn of events could be for the very best. Or the very worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight ooc warning for a very hurt or uke-ish link in this chapter... that's what happens when you're an emotional basket case haa
> 
> Also you'll have to excuse me, I'm without a beta-reader at the moment and I also happen to be the worlds worst proof-reader. :/

Link is running. Running so fast that he can’t feel an urge to stop. The signal to his brain that tells him he can’t go on has been shut off. He sees Epona there in the distance. Link can’t seem to reach her. He’s severed from here and his whole body aches with it. He doesn’t know what it will take to get back to her. No matter how far he runs he can’t seem to get any closer. Just then he trips. He lifts himself with too much effort, feeling the tired ache in his limbs. And Epona is there staring down at him. Blood drops off the tip of her nose. He follows the flow up to her eyes, where one is missing.

That’s when he wakes up, a cold sweat covering his body. Tears seemed to make a home for themselves, streaking down the left side of his face.

He sits up and he’s alone, but hears someone approaching up the balcony.

“You’re awake.”

Danul stands there in the archway, expression changing quickly. He kneels down to links side, face painted with concern.

“What is it? Did you have a nightmare?”

Link shakes his head from side to side, wiping his face. He realizes that his face is bare of a bandage and scrambles quickly to feel it. It still stings.

“Don’t touch it.” Danul says, reaching into his pocket. It’s the eye patch.

He pulls it over his head gently and positions it over his eye. Danul is mindful of the places he touches that seem to make Link wince with pain. He takes a moment to fix his hair where he’s strewed it into a mess.

Danul notices how Link doesn’t flinch away from his touch. Link notices how he’s noticed.

Links breath hitches and he bats Danul’s hands away. “It’s fine. It’s on.” He can’t let himself be vulnerable. He’s been holding it back as best as he can. He’s torn between refusing and accepting these gentle gestures. He feels himself crumbling.

He stands and clears his throat. “I’ll be down with the old man. Just… Collect yourself.”

Link scoffs at that. _Collect himself?_

He pulled his belongings together and straightens out his clothes. He’s sure he can find a well close by to freshen up. But that wasn’t his top priority right now. After a dream like that, he _needed_ to make his way back to Epona. She could probably sense that something was terribly wrong. He’s thought of her often since their parting at the ranch, but perhaps not often enough. He had to let Danul know of the urgency he felt when it came to her. If he wasn’t willing to make the journey, Link had no problem going on his own. He’s always managed before, so he can manage now.

He worked his way down the ladder already feeling his strength returning to him. It had been long enough.

He could see the slight swing and hear the creek of the back door leading into the old man’s house. He and Danul were speaking. Or arguing. Link stood around the wall to listen in, holding his breath.

“Are you going to tell the boy?” He hears the old man say.

“I… don’t think it’s necessary.” He peers though the crack and sees Danul at the table, head in his hands. “What would be the purpose? His understanding of events is completely different from my own.”

“This is quite amusing.” The old man hums.

“What is?” Danul asks, exasperated.

“That you assume he doesn’t already know.”

“You don’t think I’ve considered this?” He sighs. “I just don’t know how to make him understand… That the Ganondorf he knew is not the same Ganondorf that I am now.”

“Perhaps he knows this as well.”

That’s the last thing he hears before he turns tail and speeds back up to the loft. He sits down on the bed and he’s trying to convince himself not to be shocked.

He _knew_ this was coming. He _knew_ that _Danul_ was a façade from day one. He knew that this man was Ganondorf. He knew that the times would come where he would be revealed and with it the window to strike him down where he stands. Here in this place he is greatly weakened and Link would conquer him with ease. Link knew _all of this._ He’d known in the back of his mind for quite some time.

So why did it hurt so much?

But something else was plaguing him _. The Ganondorf he knew is not the same Ganondorf that I am now._ Did he really expect Link to believe that he had somehow changed? Why? Because he went through banishment and a couple rough patches of memory loss. Or maybe that’s not it. Maybe when his memory came back he was horrified with himself. Or maybe he never lost his memory in the first place. Maybe he’s lying to get what he wants. But…

_I just don’t know how to make him understand._

Understand what?

Link felt Ill. Dizzy with confusion. A war was happening in his head. He had to pull it together.

“Link!” He hears Danul – Well, _Ganondorf_ shout from below. “Are you coming down?”

 He can’t find the words to answer him. He doesn’t know what to say to him. He doesn’t climb down and keeps telling himself to play it off. Pretend like he doesn’t know anything. Focus on something else.

Ganondorf appears in the archway.

“I need to return to the ranch.” He deadpans.

Ganondorf Blinks at him.

“I’ve gone too long without Epona. She needs me.” Link starts to get up. He’s shaking. He’s not sure if he can climb down the ladder safely.  “I’m going with or without you.”

He pulls him arm back, forcing him to face him. “Link, if you go now, it will hinder everything that the old man meant to show us. He wants to help us.” He places his hand on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Link pushes him hard enough to make him stumble backwards. “Don’t touch me!”

Ganondorf looks taken aback almost hurt. Link thought he would never see such a look from him. “I’m going.”

“You’re not!” He says sternly.

Link is furious. Enraged. “You don’t get to tell me what to do! You don’t get to tell me anything!”

“If you leave now we might not have the chance again! His offer expires!”

Link narrows his eyes. He’s doing it. He’s outing him right here. Right now.

“Why do you wish to go so desperately… How do even know you’ll be able to _live_ in my land? It might be just as horrifying as this one. Perhaps you will suffer there as well.”

Link stops and Ganondorf is silent. He wasn’t supposed to say that.

“You’ve been doing some reading, I see.” His eyes were downcast. Link feels a pang of sympathy, but pushes it back down.

“I have.” Link says unapologetically. “And I know _exactly_ who you are.”

Their breathing is heavy and tired out.

“You didn’t fool me for a second. And believe me when I say that I’ll make sure you are _never_ going back to Hyrule. _Ever._ You were cast out for a reason.”

Ganondorf shakes his head. Quiet, bitter laughter escapes from his lips. Link regretted the words the moment they left his lips but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t being honest.

“I feared one day you would see the truth… perhaps not this soon.”

“I want to hear you say it!” Link raged.

“Yes.” He breathed. “Danul is not my true name. I am Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudo Tribe, born in the Gerudo Desert of Hyrule. But hear this – the only lie I’m guilty of is giving you a false name!”

“What makes you think I would believe you for even a _moment?!”_ Link yelled. He can’t believe he’s having this conversation.

“You don’t know _anything_ about the things I’ve endured. You only think you know. My intentions must appear so corrupt in your eyes. But I’ve lived another life than the one you hold as truth.”

He was so incredibly calm. Link was taken aback by this, hysterical at this point. He was almost positive that this would get him what he was waiting for. With these words he was hoping that Ganondorf would turn on him. He wanted to fight, and yell, and scream, and hurt each other.

“Please,” Link laughed like a man crazed, “Enlighten me.”

Then he remembers in the fog of desperate anger, ‘ _I just don’t know how to make him understand.’_

“Make me understand.” He says as an afterthought.

Ganondorf sits with expectant eyes, waiting for link to join him. He doesn’t. He only waits, fingers griping his biceps tightly.

“I…” He takes a deep breath, trying to find his beginning. “When my rebellion against the kingdom became apparent, the seven sages gathered to banish and trap me into the dark realm. I awoke here… but with little to no recollection of how it came to be. I had become another man. It seemed that I had taken someone’s place. I had the same face, but a different name. I assumed all of his friends and belongings. His life… became mine. And every morning as I woke, I hoped that I would wake at home, in the desert. But I was here. In a bed that didn’t belong to me. It felt like a long never-ending nightmare. I even thought to take my own life once or twice.”

Link understood this, and spoke after clearing his throat. Perhaps he’d gotten a little ahead of himself. “Well something must have stopped you from doing such a thing.”

“Yes… the old man, he helped me recall my old life. I truly did suffer from loss of memory. There were many pieces missing. He showed me everything. Everything slowly came back to me. But then I saw more…”

“What did he show you?”

“He showed me visions of how Hyrule would become, had I been triumphant… Link, I had always known of you. But – you must understand, only as a _prophecy._   Only as the _hero of time_ , etched into stained glass temple windows. A hero was destined to strike down the evil that was to threaten Hyrule. But I _hadn’t known_ that _I_ was that very threat. I thought that I was doing right by my people. Giving them justice. But now… I see things clear. I see everything. I see you – not as a prophecy, but as a man. A man who is my friend.”

Link stares, wondering if he was finished. Silence. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t sense an ounce of dishonesty. But that didn’t change the fact that he could hardly breathe. His legs were shaking and he didn’t want to stand anymore.

“Link, I am not who you think… and I understand if-”

“Understand.” Link cut him off. “Understand!?” His tone was shaky and erratic. “You don’t understand anything. The old man may have showed you things that could have been, and things that _destiny_ or _prophecy_ would have come to pass, but that is _all_ it is to you! Fragments of memories of a life you didn’t even _live!_ A life you didn’t live because _my sacrifices_ made it so! I _did_ live it. And through it all I was your adversary. I was pulled through the very fabric of time – practically torn from the cradle, and all so the land could witness you fall? And you – you basked in my misery. You _tortured me_ and… I remember _everything.”_ He choked on the words. He could feel a dampness brimming in his eye as he collapsed to the worn planks of the balcony floor.

“They couldn’t keep my memories away from me. Not the sages. Not Zelda. No one could. And this – this man before me, this – _version_ of you may not have done those things. But you are still the same person who _could_ so those things. You are the same horrid man with the same _rotten_ heart. And given the chance, you would strike me down.”

He could hardly catch his breath. He let all of the words that he never would have had the chance to say spill out of him, paired with tears and misery.

Ganondorf moved in front of him and Link made no move to draw back. He sat there. Close. Link rose his fists up in a sudden frustration, prepared to strike him. Ganondorf made for his wrists, gripping them tightly.

“No… no, Link. I would not.” His eyes remained sincere. “I have not done these things. Nor will I ever do such things.” His voice was soft… understanding.

Link looked up at him with a tears glistening in his one ocean blue eye.

“And I would never hurt you.” He admitted.

“I don’t – I don’t believe you.” Link trembles. “I couldn’t. I’d be a fool.” His wrists are still gripped in Ganondorfs strong hands. He could feel himself starting to give in.

“You can.” He spoke. “I am not that man. Believe me.” His voice was trusting. Concerned. “Prophecies have tried to shape up into men we do not wish to be. But I am before you here, choosing my path of own will. And I choose you. And I would choose you in every life after this one.”

Link could feel his resolve falter. His will to refuse him was crumbling. He felt shattered into a hundred pieces with little hope of being put back together. He wants to deny Ganondorf so badly. He wants to turn away and never have to look upon him again. He wants to call him a liar and hurt him enough to make sure he never so much as comes near him ever again.

But he doesn’t do any of those things. He can’t.

“Alright.” He chokes on the word, more tears falling. He falls forward and burrows himself into his arms. His cries are soft yet audible to Ganondorfs ears.

It’s welcomed and he is enveloped in Ganondorfs grasp. He holds him tightly. He tries to shush his tears away but to no avail.

They sit for some time. That thing in the back of Links mind where he starts to become overly self-aware and worried is kicking and he’s pulling away and looking him in the eyes.

“Promise.” Link urges desperately, “Promise its all truth. Promise that you speak the truth when you say that you would never hurt me.” He holds his stare.

A hand on the nape of neck cards through his hair.

“I promise you.”

Link wants it all to be true. He wants it so badly that he would risk his very life. If this was to be a lie and Ganondorf would see him to his death, so be it. He would have never spent so much time around him in the first place if he didn’t trust him. And he’s coming to realize in the very moment, that he’s not only saved his life, but also consoled his in one of the most tragic discoveries he has ever had to bear witness to.

“I will go.” Ganondorf whispers into his hair. “I will go with you to Epona. Whatever you wish… the rest can wait.”

He wanted to stay with him. He accepted this now in the comfort of his arms. And should he perhaps make it back to Hyrule with Ganondorf at his side, he would find a solution. He’ll do what he has to, however painful.

Come what may.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think, even constructive criticism!!


	10. M.I.A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've made it back to Epona, only to journey back up the canyon. Also some fluff since I've been an ass about posting.

There are a lot of things that Link has seen that surprised him. Made his eyes glisten with wonder. Things that filled him with a longing to forever be a part of something as beautiful as the lands he's beheld.

Even small things were capable of holding that spark. This had to be one of them. Given the fact that he could hardly rear away his gaze.

He couldn't really understand why he was so captivated by it. There was Ganondorf, smiling quietly as he ran his fingers through Eponas mane. He missed her so much. He was worried that he wouldn't remember Romani and Cremia, that she would be afraid. It had been a long time and he wasn't versed on how well a horse could recall something. But there she was, as comfortable as ever leaning into Ganondorf’s small comforts without knowing him at all.

It seems they were both victims of it as of late.

“She really likes you.” Link tells him. He’s sitting on a crate a small distance from the two of them. “It's really not like her.”

“Well, perhaps it's because I like her as well.” Ganondorf replied. She must trust him.

Things felt awkward to say the least. Not terribly so, but just enough to make Links mind race with it. He always goes with his gut feeling. And at first he was against him completely. But gut feelings can change. And it has changed. There's a part of him that still desires to reach out and strike to bring them to that violent end that he's so familiar with.

But there's another feeling he has. He can't quite place it yet, but he knows it's warm and comfortable, and safe. These feelings overpower the violence in his war conditioned heart.

Link thinks that the awkwardness stems from the recent change in name. What does he call him now? Surely not Ganondorf. It doesn’t feel quite right. Yet Danul is not his true name. So what is he to do? He might as well voice his concerns, however uncomfortable the topic. He's sure they've already done the hardest part of this.

“What shall I call you now?” He asked quieter than he meant to. Somehow he was heard.

“Whatever you like. I realize it may seem strange now… But you can call me whatever you wish.”

“I… I don't know what to call you.”

He gave a soft chuckle. “It will come to you. Give me a nickname if it helps.”

“Maybe.” Link says. He would leave it for now. He feels like they still have much to discuss. They had been so frantic upon their leave from the canyon, there was not much room for logical thought. Link was unswaying in his urgency to get to Epona, and Ganondorf was prepared to go forth with whatever he wished.

“Tell me what it is you wish to do.” He says to Link.

The problem is that Link doesn't know what it is that he wants to do. Did he really mean it when he said he would never allow for Ganondorf to return to Hyrule? He felt as if he needed more time to determine this.

“If the old man will allow it… I'd like to inquire about what he proposes we do from here.” Links words sounded dry and rehearsed.

Ganondorf turned to look at him. “You would have us return? Another day's journey, then.”

“Well what do you suggest we do?” Link asks annoyed.

“If Epona is to accompany you, I can't go on foot. I'll need a horse.”

Link wishes he could argue but he's so logical that there's really no point.

Cremia is more than happy to lend a horse to him. They knew it was unrealistic for them to both be astride Epona. His name is Onyx. He so tall atop Onyx’s saddle, Link thinks. He feels looked down on. It's a short lived stare. Now he's up on Epona and they're set.

It's getting dark and Link has figured out that Ganondorf doesn't like traveling at night. But he doesn't care. It's odd that the one time he's not pressed for time is when he feels the urge to make haste.

The sun is setting as Epona and Onyx are trotting down Milk Road.

“It's so nice to have the path clear.” Link says aloud without really thinking.

“What?” Ganondorf questions airily, “what would be blocking it?”

“Never mind.” He laughs to himself.

“You see. You _are_ strange.”

“I never said I wasn't.” He smiles.

It's all very new to him, getting to know this person as Ganondorf. Because he's known him in another life. But this is a different person altogether. And he's meeting Link for the very first time. All he'd ever heard was stories. But now it's so much different than they ever imagined.

Link wants to try. Without knowing the specifics, he's pulled toward him more everyday. He thinks of when he held that slow burning flame in his hands. He thinks maybe he'd like to try it once more.

“We should make camp.” Ganondorf says.

“You want to sleep?” Link takes a lot out of himself before he allows himself any rest. Sleep is a luxury that he didn't always get to enjoy. He's conditioned himself at this point to go without it for days.

“Link, you have to rest. You can't deprive yourself.” He tells him matter-of-factly, “besides… You don't want to see me cranky.”

He was probably right.

Camp isn't really a proper camp. There's no tent. Just blankets that Ganondorf had bundled up on Onyx. He makes a fire. There's convenient stumps to sit on at the spot they've chosen. There are enough trees around to shield them from anything unwanted for now.

They eat portions of rye and share an apple in silence. Link looks from Ganondorf slicing the apple with a dagger to the flickering fire. Link is hardly hungry but accepts his half.

Ganondorf is pulling the band from his hair, letting it fall. It's tangled of course. He doesn't seem like the type to own a comb.

It isn't long before he reaches into his bag and pulls out bound parchment and a needle of graphite wrapped in course string. Link watches his hand as he writes sloppily on the paper, surprised that his grip is soft enough not to snap the tool.

He's writing another entry to add to the collection of them. Link suddenly feels bad for invading those entires. But only for a moment.

“I'm sorry I read your journal writings. You know, without your knowledge.” He tells him hesitantly.

“You can, you know.” Ganondorf says, “you can read them all. If you want.”

“But…” Link doesn't understand. “Why?”  
  
“I have nothing to hide.” He says, looking away from the paper to look at Link. “I want you to know. To understand.”

“Well, what if I read something private.”

Ganondorf laughs. “Then so be it.”

He's rustling through his bag once more and he seems to be searching for a specific piece of parchment in all of the crumpled mess of his shoulder bag. “I want you to read this.” He pulls out another bound journal, and rips the last written on page free from the rest of them. He pushes it into Links hands. “I have known you only seven sundowns, but I… I think you are more than a mere acquaintance to me. I want you to read it.”

Links heart picks up in his chest as he glances over the words written there without really reading them.

“Go on.” He says softly.

Link reads.

_He reminds me of my youth. He is like the sun even through all of his darkness. I thought that he couldn't possibly have demons as I do. I thought it so unlikely. He seemed fictional to me somehow. When I realized he was truly the hero of prophecy that I had heard so many stories of, I saw him on a lit pedestal in exaggerated glory. A future vision made me see that I could have hurt him along with many others had I not been banished to this realm. I hadn't realized that this boy had already seen such horrors. I never wish to see him in pain again. Through his tears and grief I have seen his struggle. He has known true loss. The same loss I have felt since childhood. This land seems to cripple him, make him fearful and weak. I want to see him find his strength once more, as I have found mine. I want to light that fire in his heart once more. And though it may not be my place, I shall see it through._

Link can hardly breathe. His hands are slightly trembling as he tries to hold the paper. He isn't quite sure what to with himself. This is all so new to him. There is nothing in the entry that is particularly shocking; it's just that it feels so _heavy_. Perhaps he wasn't prepared for these heartfelt words. He isn't used to anyone caring for him so deeply. And the amount of time that this came to be should be suspicious to Link. But it's just not. He's never wanted to give into anything more in his entire life.

Just then he feels Ganondorf pull the paper from his hands, and grasp both of his hands in his own. Link is unmoving, allowing the comfort.

“I don't show you this to weaken you, I swear it.” He pulls Link to his chest. Link allows himself to held in the light of the flame.

“How long will this last?” Link asks.

“How long will what last?”

“You. Being nice.” He mumbles.

Ganondorf laughs and holds him tighter.

Link felt tired, a heaviness was overtaking his senses. Somehow it became natural to lay down and curl under the blankets. A small distance sat between them.

‘It's close enough’. Link thinks to himself. But he wants to be closer. Just a little. Just to see what happens.

“You're cold.” Ganondorf whispers, pawing at Links shoulder, urging him to turn around. “You're shivering.”

He's suddenly pulled into a warm embrace, draped over Ganondorf's broad chest. His breathing is tight. He's so incredibly nervous and it's so obvious.

“Calm down…” Ganondorf's fingertips brush down the nape of his neck. “It's alright.”

He relaxes into it, wondering if this is what he's been missing all along. His breathing begins to calm and steady as he's shushed into a quiet and comfortable state.

“I don't want you to… misunderstand.” Link says, sleep creeping up on him. “I can't… stray.”

He isn't making much sense. Ganondorf knows the words are sleep induced. Even though it's a bit delirious it's still a puzzling thing to say, not to mention slightly worrying.

He shushes him into a peaceful sleep and like most troubling things, he leaves it.

But that doesn't ease the implication. It doesn't calm the beat of his straining heart. As he closes his eyes, he wills himself to dream of a life where they would not have to part ways.

 


	11. rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not the only ones who have had to find their way out. If there's a will there's a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I never post. Forgive me. D; Shit's about to get crazy though

This was the fourth time Ganondorf knocked on the door of the old man’s home. No answer. Nothing. Usually he doesn’t have to knock on the door at all. He expects him. He foresees Ganon’s  journey up the canyon. He was at a loss, not quite knowing what to do.

 

He looked at Link with an expression that said, ‘what now?’

 

Link shrugged. “Break in. Always works for me.”

 

“Of course it does.” He says with slight affection in his tone.

 

Before Link could process, Ganondorf was slamming himself into the wooden door. It rattles down and crashes down to the floor. Ringing silence follows.

 

It's empty. Nothing. No furniture. The masks on the walls are gone. It's like no one ever lived there in the first place. Link felt a pang of shock paired with subtle guilt. Something like this happening… He couldn't  help but feel like it was somehow his fault. His whims caused them to lose is only chance. _Their_ only chance. It weighed heavy on him as they stepped into the empty space. Ganon was unreadable but somehow he didn't look angry in the least bit.

 

“Are you angry with me?” Link asked him quietly. He couldn’t help himself.

 

Ganon looked at him, expression solid. “No.”

 

And that was hardly reassuring.

 

“You're mad.” Link says, not looking at him. Why wouldn't he be mad? After all, Link knew it was his fault. _His offer expires._

 

“Not terribly.” He sighs. “Don't linger on it.”

 

It seemed that Ganon was already going to plan B, whatever that was. They obviously had to figure something else out. What that was, he had no idea.

 

“Let's look around. He would not have left us in the dark.”

 

They search the house briefly but to no avail. All is empty. In the last room, there sits the table where Link and the old man spoke properly. There lies a small piece of paper. Link is hesitant to turn it over, but Ganon urges him to look.

 

He turns the paper over in his hand to see neat script in dark ink.

 

**_Sail_ **

“Sail.” Link rasps.

 

“Sail.” He repeats. He continues to stare at the paper. “I'm so sick of riddles.”

 

He abruptly crumples it up out of frustration, mostly with himself. Ganon is pulling it out his hands.

 

“Wait, wait.” He says. He uncrumples it to stare at the vague note. “It's not a riddle. It's instructions.”

 

So it's quite literal then. Images flash through Links mind. He sees the Great Bay and Zoras Cape. He imagines himself on a boat, sailing out. Ganon is there. They're going home, somehow, someway. He doesn't know where those winds would take him. They might not take them home at all. But then again, anywhere is better than here where all sense of what Link holds to be true is twisted into an alternate existence.

 

Link gives Ganondorf a knowing glance. He might be smiling. He's not sure.

 

“We’ll need a ship.” Ganon smirks. The only thing Link can think to do is say yes. This could be the adventure he's been craving. Not knowing where he'll end up in the vast ocean.

 

“But we're not going anywhere without Luna.” Ganon adds.

 

“Who?”

 

“My dog.”

 

* * *

 

Link had almost forgotten about that dog. She was so protective over Ganon when he'd first stumbled into them. And now here she was, friendly as ever.

 

Ganon’s words of comfort and reassurance that Link was not a threat had eased her so quickly, that Link found it shocking. She was splashing around on the shoreline of the great bay. Ganon called her back every time she ran towards the cape.

 

“She loves the water,” Ganon tells him, “I just hope she’s doesn't try to jump in every time I turn away.”

 

Links thoughts wander as Ganon ties Luna to a palm tree. She seems not to mind so much. She most likely knows her master will always come back for her. Besides, Epona would keep her company. She sat in the sand next to her. They seemed to be quite fond of each other.

 

Link was still very lost on how exactly they were going to be obtaining a ship. Surely they weren't going to swim.

 

They were looking over the bay, and it was exactly how he remembered it. It might the only thing that was left exactly as he remembered it. It was quite nice. It was midday and he'd never seen the water bluer. The breeze was cool. He never thought he would be back here in all his life.

 

“What's your plan? Swim?”

 

Ganon flashed him a smug smile. “Well we need a ship. Who has ships?” He looked at Link waiting for him to give an answer.

 

He didn't really know what he was playing at. As far as link was concerned this was some sort of sick and twisted dimension where no one was meant to leave. He'd never met anyone here who had such tools of travel. Except maybe those pirate women that he encountered all those years ago. Come to think of it, they should be just beyond the reef walls.

 

Suddenly it struck him. Ganondorf planned to enter their fortress.

 

“No. Absolutely not.”

 

“Why, already? You haven't even heard my plan yet?” He was still smiling and Link was nothing but cross.

 

“I'm not going in there to steal a ship. It's not that easy. Those women are vicious and I don't say that about just anyone.”

 

“Who said anything about stealing?” He laughs, “We’re going to ask.”

 

It's so logical and reasonable but it's just making Link angry. He can't just… Walk in. You don't simply _walk in_  to the Pirates Fortress. They're not like that. They most likely remember Link. And he doesn't think they'll appreciate him coming in and asking for a _favor._ Not to mention he doesn't _want_ to ask them for _anything._ They were brutal and cruel women. The image of Mikau laying brutalized and dying in the bay sands is enough to make him nauseous. They killed him. And all of Mikau's efforts were to no avail, even with all of his love and determination to get back to Lulu safely with their babies.

 

"Ask?” Is all he can think to respond with. He wants to be combative about this. He realizes he's coming up with reasons why they can't go, and he's only confusing himself further. He wants to leave. He wants to leave Termina. But this doesn't feel worth it. “It's blocked off anyway.”

 

He didn't know it if was _really_ blocked off. But it seemed like the thing to say in the moment.

 

“It's not. It's open… Just some guards at their post in the cavern. I've entered many times.”

 

There is no room for argument at this point and Link doesn't want to bring up the fact that he might be recognized, and possibly attacked by more than one person beyond the reef. And he doesn't want to bring up those stolen Zora children, Mikau’s death, or Lulus broken heart.

 

“I hope you can swim.” Ganon says as he trudges right into the ocean.

 

“Hah.” Link tufts as he follows suit. “I hope _you_ can swim.”

 

The water is surprisingly not cold. It's perfect actually and it feels amazing. After so many years of diving and wandering through underwater temples, Link has managed to become an excellent swimmer. He can see better than most under the water as well. But he had to admit it _did_ feel strange being under the water with his missing eye.

 

They reach the spot where Link remembers the blockades. He stops in the water and rises to the surface right before they enter the cavern.

 

Ganon follows him up. “What's wrong?”

 

“Listen, I caused them a great deal of trouble in the past… Rightfully so… But this might not go well.” Link thought honesty was best in this situation. But still, throwing caution into the wind seemed to be futile with Ganondorf. Especially when he wasn't giving him the whole story.

 

“Weren't you a child?” Ganondorf snaps, impatient. “It's _fine!”_   And he's back under before Link can protest.

 

Link never thought that he would _ever_ be hiding behind someone. But here he was trying to subtly conceal himself behind Ganon as he spoke to the guards. He's terribly uncomfortable in his dripping wet clothes. Hopefully they don't take too long to dry.

 

“Lita!” He greets one of the guards, “I wish to speak to Aveil.”

 

“She tires of you, Danul.” Says the taller of the two guards. She looks completely unamused by him.

 

The other guard is eyeing Link curiously but his head remains downcast in order to conceal his identity.

 

“Who is this man?” The other guard points her spear towards Link. Not close enough for him to feel threatened.

 

“A friend. This is just a simple inquiry. Just a moment of her time is all I need.” Danul's words roll off of his tongue with an expert tone. But they seemed immovable.

 

 A sinister smile begins to decorate his lips. “You know… it would be a shame if the rest of the guard were to hear about Arell.”

 

Link watches as she flusters red. He didn't know she could blush so deep given the dark shade of her skin.

 

“What is he talking about, Lita?” The other guard scolds.

 

"I don't know what you’re talking about Danul, and I don't wish to play these silly games with you.” She was lying. It was so incredibly obvious and Link could tell.

 

“I'm sure even a speculative thought would be grounds to a trial for defamation of conduct. Word _does_ get around fast here…” Ganon trails off, acting so very nonchalant. Link is still confused but he's obviously getting somewhere given the look on Lita’s face. He's impressed to say the least.

 

“I guess we'll be on our way.” He turns mockingly and walks so _very_ slowly down the caverns damp slope. Link follows just as slowly.

 

“Wait!” Lita yells after them, her strong and worried voice echoing off the dark rocky walls. “Reia will escort you to the fortress.”

 

Reia is visibly irritated and scowls in their direction. “You have some explaining to do.” She whispers harshly to Lita.

 

“Follow me, you swines.”

 

They followed Reia down to the docks. Link couldn't help but ask.

 

“What was that all about? Who's Arell? Why was she so embarrassed?”

 

Ganondorf laughed softly, eyeing Reia to make sure that she was far enough in front not to hear them.

 

“Her lover.”

 

Link blinked. “So?”

 

“It breaks their code of conduct to have relations with a man without an approved Union. She's breaking their laws.”

 

Link is scandalized by the information. “How do you even know any of this?”

 

“I have my ways.”

 

This is the first time Link thinks it, but he’s strange. _So_ strange.

 

Going through the fortress is _awful._ It's all scowling faces and narrowing glances. They all stare at Link and Ganon with utter disgust and it's so off putting that Link is tempted to just look at the ground. Ganondorf seems to be walking proud through the courtyard, so Link keeps his head up for the sake of consistency.

 

Link is getting nervous as they get closer to Aveil’s chamber.

 

“This is an _awful_ idea.” He tells Ganon quietly at the heavy steel double doors.

 

“Patience.” Is the only response he receives.

 

The doors open with a blaring creek. There is Aveil like no time has passed for her. Link always thought she was some kind of witch. After all she was absolutely rotten in his opinion. She was at the sharpening block by the fireplace, tending to the sharpness of her curved blade. There were two other guards in the room; they were seemingly pointless.

 

“Danul.” She greets flatly. “To what do I owe this… Encounter?”

 

“You're so cold, Aveil. Haven't you missed me?” He smirks.

 

“Not in the least bit. Tell me what you want quickly, so I can be rid of you.” She holds up her sword to examine the precision  of her work, watching as fire gleams off of its reflective surface.

 

It was clear Ganondorf seeks some kind of misguided approval from her. Link can't be too sure why. His bests guess is her likeness to his friends in Hyrule. She holds a resemblance to Nabooru. From Links understanding, they were very close. She had said so herself. But the only thing they had in common was appearance. Link hoped that Ganon didn't have a problem knowing the difference. It's emotional confusion, this place. For anyone that isn't from here.

 

“Passage. I wish to leave Termina.” He states.

 

Her eyes dart to Link, and he can't help the alarm in his heart. She stares intensely, knowingly.

 

“And what do I have to do with that?” She asks him, eyes still trained on Links damp clothes and ridged composure.

 

“I need a vessel. A ship of sorts.”

 

"And what do I get in return?” She inquires purposefully. Her tone implied she already had something in mind. And just like Link thought he would, Ganondorf takes the bait.

 

“What do you want?”

 

She's silent for a moment. So silent that it's eerie. The sound of her blade sliding against the stone is loud and reverberates throughout the chamber. It's so cacophonous that Links teeth hurt.

 

“The boys head.”

 

Link holds his breath. Her lips curve into a smile. He doesn't look at Ganon. He can't.

 

“Did you think I would not recognize you, child?” She says cruelly. “Oh, well you've grow up now… Maybe this time you can fight with honor instead of trickery.”

 

Link has  reached his end in patience. He couldn't stay quiet a moment longer. “What would you know about _honor!?”_ He spits. “You're nothing but a murderer.”

 

“Oh, do go on.” She laughs, clearly entertained.

 

“I haven't forgotten either!” He tells her angrily. He's stepping closer, but  Ganondorf grabs his wrist to hold him back. “I haven't forgotten how you beat Mikau down to a corpse. Or how you stole his children away from their mother. I haven't forgotten for a moment.” He’s wild with rage and he wants nothing more than to strike her down.

 

"I see. You live so far in the past that you would die for such a tired cause.”

 

“Yes, it has passed many years ago.” Link says, tone curving slightly. His expression is determined and calculating. “But I am not the one who will be facing death tonight.”

 

“This is mad.” Ganondorf says. His eyes are darting back and forth between them. He can let it go on. The prospect of Link getting hurt is sending him to a mental place that he doesn't wish to go to.

 

“The boy wants to fight!” She laughs. “So fight we shall.” She looks at Ganondorf, “tell you what, Danul… If he defeats me in battle you may choose whichever vessel you like. But if _I_ defeat _him_ , he dies and you _hang_.” Her smile is crooked and frightening.

 

Ganondorf is going to deny this offer, turn tail  and then get them both out of here. Link knows it. So before he can protest, Link steps in front of him.

 

“I accept.” Link says. He knows she's putting more on the line than just his own life. But he's so confident. He knows he can take her.

 

“Link, this is _madness_. I can't allow it!” He shakes Link by the grip of his arms. “Please, don't.”

 

“Trust me.” Link whispers to him. Ganon palms Links face, expression heavy with worry. Link covers Ganon's hand with his own, leaning into the comforting touch. He reassures him best he can.

 

But then his expression turns solid, and his grip tightens on Ganondorfs hand.

 

“She will fall.” He swears.

 

"Don't be too confident, boy.” She says before disappearing further into her chamber, “We fight to the death in this fortress.”

 

He doesn't look at her, just keeps his gaze fixed on Ganon's worried eyes. They both already knew that.

 

“We fight at dusk.”

 


	12. unfinished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited rematch that Aveil had always kept in the back of her mind, and the one that Link all of the sudden wants to give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay SO i've taken quite a few liberties with this particular chapter. You might be disappointed or upset if i'm honest idk. But this story is generally pretty heavy. Like its not like when you're playing zelda where everything is all like, "oh hey you outsmarted us, hero of time -- you're so fkn smart. oh look were all pals now cause u did a good job." No. lmao
> 
> grudges and hate and violence to the max. have a grand time!!

They're standing in one of the old barracks that is no longer used by anyone. It's dusty and it's clear that no one’s slept there in years. The sun has nearly set. It's almost time.

 

Ganondorf is nervous for Link and its showing. He's taking deep breaths. Link is standing there with him, face to face.

 

“This is the most foolish thing you've ever done.” Ganon whispers, eyes fluttering shut in distress.

 

“I'm sorry I agreed to it without your consent. Now I've put your life in danger as well.” And Link really is sorry. He was just so angry that he agreed without hesitation.

 

“You fool, I don't care about that. I knew the risks from the moment I entered here.” He looks at Link pleadingly, silently begging him to understand. He brushed his thumb over Links eye patch; a habit of his lately. “It's you that I fear for.”

 

Link laughs bitterly. “Don't you have any faith in me?” He asks.

 

“Yes. All of my faith.” He pulls Link to him, head tucked neatly over his.  He can't remember the last time he's had a proper hug. “But also all of my worry.”

 

“Gan, I'll be fine.” Link promises into the fabric of his shirt.

 

Ganon noticed the nickname immediately, and couldn't help but smile. His hand was playing idly with Links hair. He pulls back to look at him. He's hesitant. He doesn't want to frighten Link. It's the very last thing he wants.

 

“What is it?” Link asks him softly, gripping Ganon’s hands in his own.

 

“Nothing of importance.” He settles on. “I'll tell you when you've won the battle.”

 

The barracks door suddenly slides open loudly and their hands drop instinctively. It's Lita. She has an awfully sinister smile on her face, most likely in anticipation for his defeat.

 

“Come. It's time.”

 

He knew there was no getting out of this one but he didn't _intend_ to escape. At the very moment he wanted nothing more than to see this through and return to Ganondorf as victorious. He followed Lita down a dark corridor and then down an escape on the west side of the fortress.

 

“You won't be fighting in the arena.” Lita tells him.

 

“Then where shall we fight?” He persists.

 

They came to a halt in the center of the courtyard. She looked up, hinting for him to do the same. There was the bridge above their heads, high in the air, built and bound by thick ropes.

 

“You fight on the watch tower bridge.”

 

Link for the life of him could not understand _why_ it was necessary to fight up there when there was a perfectly good arena waiting to be fought in.

 

“Aveil’s request.” She taunts, “Afraid?”

 

“Not in the least.” Link says to her flatly. He wasn't afraid. He doesn't think he's ever been more ready for anything in his entire life. He wanted Aveil to know how his desire to see her defeat burned like no other fire in him. “When do we start?”

 

Soon enough, the faces of all of the other pirates are gathering around the watchtower. They're congregating with stern expressions. As though they’ve seen battles like this every day. He didn't see Ganon until he was perched at the very top of the bridge. Ganon stood there down below with a guard on either side of him, most likely ready to apprehend him at any moment if need be.

 

Link had never seen such a worried expression on his face before.

 

A loud siren was sounding off. Though it was short lived, it got everyone's attention. From the other side of the bridge, Aveil emerges from behind the steel door. Link can feel the bridge sway slightly as she stalks toward the center with an ugly smile on her face.

 

She’s five feet away now.

 

“I hope you're ready to die today, boy.” She smirks, eyes hard.

 

He doesn't give her the satisfaction of an answer. He holds his ground and draws his sword in one fluid motion. She follows suit as two curved blades are unsheathed from her back. Neither move.

 

He waits for the command from down below, breathing evenly. He was never nervous before battle. Always focused.

 

_“Begin!”_

She wastes no time to charge at him, blades swinging threateningly. The first blow never comes as he throws himself down to roll underneath her. He's never been so grateful for his height.  The planks of the bridge slow him down, as the structure sways from side to side. Balance is not his strong suit but what he lacks in grace, he makes up for in speed.

 

She's unfazed, most likely expecting the sudden dodge. His sword rises up with him and clashes with Aveil's as she turns swiftly to counter it.  The clang of their blades rings in his ears. He pushes on, forcing her footing to falter.

 

She has the advantage. Two blades. One of those two purposefully flies away from the collision as she holds the other stationary to strengthen the block. There isn't a lot of room to move for either of them. Even so she manages to push him back with brute force, making him stumble. Her blade slashes horizontally and makes direct impact with his abdomen. He cries out at the sudden flash of pain. It isn't deep enough to slow him down.

 

Not only does she have two blades, but two eyes. Link only has one. His perception is altered. And even with the sufficient time to become accustomed to it, he has never fought under such conditions.

 

He decides through the haze of blocking her forceful blows, that there must be another way. There is always a weakness. He puts his energy into the swivel of his blade and meticulously observes the flick of her wrist. There is an opening and he takes it, forcing his sword to the hilt of her blade, successfully delivering a slash to her palm as her weapon flies from her hand. It spins off into the air and clangs down the stone floor of the courtyard. Her eyes fall on her wrist, slick with blood, and then dart back up to Link.

 

She lets out a ragged cry of what's assumed to be frustration, bringing her single blade down. Link is forced to slide down once more, back rigid against the worn boards. He crawls backwards to avoid her maddened blows.

 

She swings from side to side, willing herself to strike him. Her technique is becoming sloppy as her blade berates the ropes that hold the structure together. Rope after rope is cut and snapped. Link can feel the bridge loosening with every blow. It's practically void of any bearings by the time she seems to fall short of breath.

 

“The bridge will fall!” Link exclaims roughly, as his shield rings loud through another block. He can't get back up yet; he makes for a swing betting on the strength of his arm.

 

Her eyes are burning with rage and she can't be stopped. His sword is struck from his hand by her with ease due to the sweat of his palms. She strikes again, almost missing completely, only to slice a thin cut into the arm that covers his face.

 

He feels the bridge shake, and hears a rickety _snap._ He does the last thing he can think to do and kicks her leg full force. He can hear the crack of her bone before he can hear her scream.

 

With that last sound of anguish, the bridge snaps. Link scurries to cling on the planks of what's left of the bridge. It clatters with the walls of the fortress forcefully, knocking the wind out of him. He tightens his grip. He’s got it. He won't fall.

 

He hears a woman scream. She sounds horrified. He thinks he can get down safely. He wouldn't be too far off the ground now. He wavers slightly when he makes impact with the stones. His hand is palming his injury lightly as he stumbles over to Aveil. She finally comes into view.

 

She's dead. Her head bleeding from the back, pools of crimson flooding around her and seeping through the cracks of the floor. Her eyes are open. She's defeated. But Link can't help but feel like her defeat was not truly by his hand.

 

A woman screams in the distance. She's running toward the crowd and pushing through all of silent faces. Link wishes he had turned away as the younger girl knelt down with shaking hands to caress Aveil's broken and bleeding head.

 

He couldn't understand a word she was saying. She was sobbing in another language that Link wasn't familiar with. With trembling, blood soaked fingers, and tears staining her face she softly closes Aveil's vacant eyes.

 

This victory was bitter. He somehow felt like her own rashness was what allowed her to fall to her death. It seemed ironic.

 

Lita began to emerge from the crowd, solemn look in her eyes. “As second in command I will now take Aveil's duties and responsibilities as my own.” She spoke strongly through whatever grief she may have been harboring.

 

“As promised, you shall receive means of travel for your… _victory_. But I request that you leave here as hastily as possible.”

 

The guards left Ganondorfs side and the only thing Link could think to do was run to him.

 

He ran to him like he'd never run before, in hopes that his arms would warm the chill that ran up his bones from the battle. He was glad to discover that he was right.

 

He hoped there would be no trickery on the Pirates part. He'd won the battle fair and square. The bloodshed made him cringe when he spilled it from another human being. But this had to be done. He left things far too unfinished before.

 

* * *

 

 

They were escorted out of the fortress by Reia and Lita. A rowboat was beached on the shoreline on the north coast of the bay. It was a means of getting to the vessel that was anchored in the distance.

 

Before their leave, Lita looks Link in the eyes.

 

“You’ve left as victorious.” Her eyes scan his injured form. “But if either of you return here I'll see to it myself that you're lives are _ended._ ”

 

Link couldn't help but notice the small wince in Ganon's expression. He almost looks pained.

 

“Danul, she never wanted your friendship.” Her tone is dull and unforgiving. “And with good reason. You persisted. And now she lies dead at this boy’s hands.”

 

Ganondorf opened his mouth to speak but found that he had no words that would make a difference.

 

Link didn't want to interfere for the sake of ending the encounter with haste but his only thought was ‘ _how dare her’._ She was blaming everything on Ganon when it was vividly clear that Aveil fell to her death due to her own foolishness. If he had not struck her down, another surely would have.

 

“Don't return here. Ever.” And with that she stalked away back into the Cliffside.

 

Ganondorf isn't making eye contact with Link as he guides Epona and Luna into the boat. He seems dejected. Almost like he's mourning with them.

 

Suddenly it clicks in Links head. His strange attempt at friendship with Aveil; the unreciprocated playfulness in his voice when he spoke to her; The regret in his eyes even as he pulled away from the awaited embrace after the battle. He'd almost forgotten his earlier speculation.

 

Nabooru.

 

“Gan.” Link wasn't very good at consoling. But he could try. He still doesn't look at Link as he's untying the ropes from the posts in the sand.

 

“It's not her.” Link says softly, treading lightly towards him. “It was never her, no matter their likeness.”

 

His eyes seem to show she shock he feels when Link utters the words. He looks like he couldn't speak even if he tried. Perhaps he wasn't expecting him to understand, or even catch on for that matter.  His eyes are glazed over, and Link can't let a tear fall from Ganon’s eyes. He won't have it.

 

“These people… This place… This is not our world. She's still out there. You'll see her again.”

 

Bitter, sad laughter escapes Ganon's lips. “How can you be sure she would want to see me? We did not part on good terms.”

 

He didn't expect that. How bad could it have been?

 

“I hadn't known it was the last time I would see her. Our words were not kind.” He explains.

 

Link didn't know what was to come in the future, but for the first time in a long time, he had some hope that things would turn out for the better.

 

“It wasn't the last time.” Link spoke, sure of himself. “You'll see her regain; when we make it back.”

 

“How can you know that?” He sighed.

 

“The same way you knew I would win the battle.”

 

And there's no room for argument.

 

The sun is barely peeking up over the horizon as they row out to the ship that will carry them home.

 

Ganondorf wants to believe every word Link says. But it's not enough to settle the doubt in his mind that he won't be receiving a warm welcome home.


	13. at sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally leave, but now they have to find out how to actually get somewhere. and there's plenty of time to talk when you're the only two people on a boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long, you guys!! school started again and it's been very busy and chaotic for me. i usually post more often but i have four dogs that have to be taken to dog park ever freaking day around sundown. this is to make them tired so they don't make noise all night and wake up my roommate. and when i'm at the park is the usual time that i would write. so i've somehow found the time between work, school, and dogs to write chapter 13!! i hope it was worth the wait :o
> 
> this is a more mellow chapter with some more background; no dramatic breakdowns (sort of) or people losing any eyes lmao
> 
> and please, please, please always share any criticism, good or bad. if there's something you think should be changed, or mistakes, or even something in the story that doesn't quite add up that you might have questions about, please mention it!!

Ganondorf is surprisingly excellent at sailing. Link is quite resourceful when it comes to obtaining a new skill, but Ganondorf seems to know all the ropes. Quite literally.

 

The vessel that was given to them was not so large that two people could not maintain it. It was a standard size, with a spacious deck as well as a two section cabin. One for storage and one for slumber.

 

Link was grateful he wasn't getting seasick, but Epona on the other hand didn't look so good. Link thought it would be best to take Epona down into the storage cabin and get her comfortable.

 

They've been at sea for nearly a day, and she was getting antsy already.

 

“How do you know so much about sailing?” Link asked Ganondorf when he was back on deck.

 

“This is the first time I’ve ever sailed in my life.” He laughs.

 

“I don't believe it.” Link says lightly. It's hard for him to believe. “How?”

 

“Books.” Ganon retorts. “We kept a vast library in the fortress… Despite what most think of the Gerudo, we are quite studious.”

 

Link was irked by the assumption. He never thought of the Gerudo as anything to patronize. He always looked at them as brave, strong, and intelligent. He felt stupid himself, now that the thought came to mind. He never had much time to do things such as reading or writing. He wasn't very good at reading at all actually. He did know how, but only so much. Sometimes the big words got him.

 

“Gan.” He didn't finish until his eyes were on him and he had his attention. “I've never thought lowly of the Gerudo. Not ever.” He never thought lesser of anyone for that matter. He assumed that Ganon was inclined to think of him as some sort of enemy in a general sense simply because of their backgrounds.

 

“I apologize…” He started as he stepped down from the helm. “It's just; Hylians even try to tell their children that we’re no good.”

 

Link understood this and he was well aware of what Ganondorf was talking about. There was long history and a brutal war behind all of the hatred. The Hylians never took a liking to the Gerudo.  But he didn't consider himself in the category Ganon was referring to.

 

“I've never really been a Hylian.” He laughed bitterly. “I mean I am… But I've always been a Kokiri. That's how I see it anyway.”

 

“So it's true then? They're really all there. Those forest children?” He's laughing, Link is glad the conversation is taking a turn. “Didn't they notice how you were growing up a tad more than the rest of them?”

 

It was meant as a joke, really. Link knew that but he couldn't help but feel that pang of loneliness. The painful memory of having to leave everyone behind, including Saria was resurfacing.

 

“That's when I left.”

 

Ganon was quiet. Link took it as an invitation to continue.

 

“Not because they didn't want me... But that's when I had to leave. That's when everything started I suppose.”

 

It's not often that he has to be reminded of these things, but he supposes it's important not to forget. Even when he was sent back, he was far too bitter to stay in the forest knowing what he'd known.

 

“What of your kin? Your mother?”

 

“I have never known her. I've reason to believe she's passed away, but I'll never really know for certain.” Link can think of a thousand other things to talk about that wouldn't upset him. He opts for a refocus of the question. “What of yours?” He asks Ganon.

 

He finally sits, sighing out. He takes a place next to Link on the empty crates he's occupying.

 

“The Gerudo tradition is to cut off all contact with a man once a woman is with child. So if my father is out there I might never know him. I don't have siblings. The boys never have siblings. And they don't know of any other Gerudo boy in their lifetime unless they live to be one hundred years old. Which isn't very likely.”  And he sounds as if he's told the tale more than once. It sounds rehearsed, but perhaps only internally rehearsed. Like he’s been waiting for someone to hear it.   

 

“I was born late actually. I hear it caused quite the ruckus…” He trailed off momentarily, laughing to himself.

 

“But my mother... She's gone.” He's staring at the planks of the deck emptily. “Murdered actually. By Hylian soldiers. I was 9.”

 

A lot of things click into place in that moment. He feels like the information isn't particularly shocking, but that doesn't change how unsettling it is. He doesn't see sorrow in his eyes; he only sees a gleam of regret. He doesn’t know what the regret could possibly be for, given the fact that Ganon was only a child when it occurred. Perhaps it was that he did not get to know her as well as he would've liked. Or maybe it's just pure regret that he couldn't protect her the way that he would've like to. Either way it's completely heartbreaking and Link thinks that it's definitely worse than what most endure. He thinks for the first time in his life that someone might be worse off than he is. To first know your mother and then have her ripped away from you after you become so attached sounds much more awful than never knowing her at all.

 

Ganon is spacing off, like he’s replaying something in his head.

 

“Did you…” Link is trying to decide if it's insensitive to ask. “Did you see?”

 

“I did.” He answers without hesitation. “Nabooru had to pull me away before they could do the same to me. We barely made it out.”

 

Before Link could think to say anything or offer any of his comforts. Ganondorf was standing over the small table at the help and laying out a map.

 

“Let's not speak of such things. It's all in the past now.”

 

His mind paints the image of Aveil's dead body on the floor. He imagines Ganon's strained and pained gaze over his shoulder through their embrace. Logically he knows that Ganon isn't so emotionally weak to _actually_ associate it with Nabooru. But that doesn't change the fact that it affected him. It's a reminder. It makes Ganon hasty to return home in fear that things could be as bad as he worries they are. Link knows it's paining him to think he could have been the cause of any more suffering.

 

He regrets Aveil. He doesn't regret the battle. He meant to fight her. But he regrets her death. It feels bitter and empty. It seemed that she was so determined, and he was so blinded by rage where he disregarded that a fight to the death would result in _actual_ death. She's gone. It weighed on him. But not in the same way it did on Ganondorf. It wasn't because of the effect that she had on their lives. It's the principle.

 

Because they're here in Termina where there's a copy of everyone they've ever know, with different names and personalities, taunting them into madness. He can't imagine that Ganon handled it any better than he did. After all he was here for three years before link returned here.

 

And Link realized that maybe he wasn't the only one desperate to not have to linger on the miserable events of the past.

 

“Where did you get a _map?”_ As far as Link was concerned this wasn't even a real place. He wondered who had even left Termina in order to chart the seas. He’s trying to dispel it from his thought that he can't leave this place. He'd done it before, he just can't remember _how_. It was kind of accident. But whether he's coming or going he always seems to be unconscious in the middle of it.

 

“The old man. He gave it to me quite some time ago.” He flips it over on the table. “He's a curious one. Always vanishing. He's written some silly message on the back.”

 

Link stalks over to the table. What could it possibly be? He leans over to read.

 

Believe in your strengths.

 

He's quiet. Suddenly he's frustrated because too many things have taken him far too long to realize. And he had that feeling, he _knew_ it. He knew that all those years ago wouldn't be the last he was going to see of that mask salesman. He just never expected to meet him under the guise of an elderly man. Why _hide_?

 

Link would like to think the things this man does are purposeful. But for some reason it doesn't quite feel that way.

 

He doesn't mention it to Ganondorf. It doesn't feel important enough. He just laughs to himself briefly and even when Ganon asks, he just shrugs and tells him it reminds him of someone he once knew.

 

The map looks strange. Charted like any map, but the sea is so vast and barren that any land charted there appears to be incredibly small. There's no way at all to determine the scale of the land or the distance between each entity. The only thing it was good for was determining the direction in which they had to go to get to the selected expanse of land.

 

It was unclear whether any of this would lead them to Hyrule. The map only seemed to show small ports and reefs.

 

“Did you notice something about this map?” Ganondorf asks him.

 

He shakes his head no. He hasn't really examined it or anything.

 

Ganon puts his finger on the shoreline of the great bay, which is south according to the map, and drags his finger all the way up to the top where it rests on a tiny spec of land. Etched there within the confines of its borders in careful, thin lines of graphite, is a very familiar symbol that Link instantly recognizes. It’s small, but there is no doubt as to what it is.

 

“The Triforce.” Link states. It sounds wobbly when he says it, but he's not sure why.

 

“That has to mean something.”

 

Link can't believe it but he's thinking to himself that maybe things are looking up. Things have gotten better. It's only a drawing by that crazy masked man but it feels like hope.

 

“How long have you had this map?” Link thinks to ask as an afterthought.

 

“A while. Maybe a year. He gave it to me on a whim.”

 

It was curios, but he saw no reason to be suspicious. Whoever or whatever the mask salesman was, he knew things that were going to happen. Link might never find out why and he was strangely fine with it. Not that he could do much about it anyhow.

 

“And you never thought to sail out before?” Link asks incredulously. It’s hard to believe that if he’s _had_ the map, that he would not attempt to leave sooner.

 

Ganon looks hesitant, then guilty before he finally opens his mouth. “At the time it was given to me, I was still beginning to recall many things that I had forgotten… I was feeling much disbelief that I had done those things that were being pushed back into my memory. So I did not wish to return so swiftly. I wanted to see if I could find a way to live without so much hate. No thoughts of returning came to me until I realized who you were.”

 

“Why then?” Link doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to know something so bad in his life.

 

“Your tears.” He says softly. Link is confused, and doesn’t know what he means.

“Your tears over the imp. I’ve never known a single person that didn’t speak ill of him. He was evil to all of them. Just a demon to be cast out. But you… you shed tears for him.”

 

“He was a victim of circumstance.” Link tells him.

 

“And you are the only one that could see such a thing.” Ganon smiles.

 

He sees the point, and it makes sense. He sees why it would move Ganon the way it did. Link has a suspicion that Ganon also sees himself as a victim of circumstance. Link just hopes he will not have to shed tears over him as well.

 

They continue sailing and when the sun goes down and the clouds roll in, they decide it's not safe to go on. Link has been caught in a storm or two at sea and he's learned his lesson.

 

They corner in on the nearest reef and anchor the ship. It's difficult with only the two of them but they manage.

 

The rain is just beginning to fall when they've settled.

 

“I love the rain.” Link says thoughtlessly.

 

A loud crack of thunder reverberates through the sky and makes them jump. They look at each other. It cracks again with a fury and suddenly the rain is _pouring_ down. They're soaked within seconds.

 

Ganon is laughing now. “You love rain?”

 

It's like it fills him with energy. Storms are dangerous, but they're filled with such life and it's always made him feel something. He can't help but think of the notes of that enchanting tune he was taught so long ago. He might be able to play it still, given the chance.  He’s laughing right back at Ganon.

 

“You love this?” Ganon yells over the roar of the thunder, smile plastered to his face as he gestures to the sky. “ _This_?”

 

He feels like he's nine years old. In the forest right before his life was no longer his. He was happy. Really _truly happy._ He would run through the pouring rain with Saria. Everyone would run inside to avoid the downpour. But they would stay out and run. They would leave buckets out to fill with rainwater, only to throw them over each other until they were soaked to the bone. It was the most fun he's ever had. It was theirs.

He spots a bucket out of the corner of his eye on the deck and it's calling out to him.

 

He supposed he could share it with someone else.

 

Ganon isn't quite fast enough. Link makes for the bucket and throws the water right over him and he's soaked through.

 

" _Link!”_

He can't help it. He just keeps laughing as he lets the bucket clatter to the deck.

 

Ganon doesn't look cross, but his face is oddly serene. He won't tear his gaze away from Link. And Link isn't quite sure with how its making him feel. He's smiling at him.

 

“What?” Link asks hesitantly, smile feint but still present.

 

“I'm just…glad.” Ganon leans back on the center mast, “It's nice. To hear you laugh so much.”

 

He wasn't expecting the sudden pound of his heart in that moment. It keeps happening at random moments. But Ganondorf always seems to be the cause.

 

He's cold now, and Ganondorf must sense it.

 

“We should rest.” He says through the rain. He takes Links hand in his and leads him down into the cabin.

 

There's something in him that wants to comply. As he goes down the steps there's a twist in his gut. Anticipation.

 

The cabin is quite plain, just a large sleeping mat, a chair, a single rickety wardrobe cabinet and several crates.

 

Links legs stop moving. He feels frozen. He's slept beside him more than once now. But something feels different this time. He’s shared something; many things with him. He’s never opened up to anyone this much in his entire life and it’s slightly frightening to him. He’s put a lot of trust in Ganon and he doesn’t want it to end up getting thrown back in his face and leave him broken all over again.

 

Ganon faces him, carding a hand through his wet hair. “Are you tired?” He sighs out.

 

It feels like a pointless question. Link doesn't think he should bother answering it. It feels like a diversion. Ganon's tone has been different with him. He's more careful. Link doesn't like it. He liked it when he was brash and straightforward. Hell, he even liked it when he was rude.

 

But this strange sense of carefulness has made Link uneasy. It's created an odd sort of longing in him.

 

Ever since the barracks.

 

“What were you going to tell me?” Link suddenly asks, tone rushed.

 

Ganon is taken aback for a short moment before he recomposes himself. “When?”

 

“At the fortress, in the barracks.” Link looks at him carefully as he watches him settle on the mat. “You meant to tell me something. You said you would tell me after I've won the battle. I've won. What were you going to tell me?”

 

Ganon seems like he's holding his breath. Link is waiting and the air is thick; it seems tense.

 

“Come sit.” Ganon says, but it sounds more like a request than a demand.

 

Link takes his place on the edge of the mat, fiddling with the edges of his own damp clothing. He doesn't make eye contact until he hears Ganon's voice again.

 

“I… Wasn't going to _tell_ you anything.” Ganon speaks in rushed breaths. “I was… Going to do something. But I was unsure of myself.”

 

“Are you sure now?” Link asks. He thinks he knows what it is and he’s _scared._

 

“I think I am.”

 

Link looks at the yellow gleam of his eyes, a small struggle flickering behind them. Whatever it was, it seemed to make Ganon nervous. And Ganon nervous was a new concept to him.

 

“Then do it.” The words leave his lips before he can stop them.

 

It isn't until Ganon hones in closer and palms his shoulder, turning towards him, that Link catches wind of what that thing truly could have been.

 

He so close. Ganon's eyes are half lidded; and while his nervousness did not seem to ebb, he seemed more confident.

 

But that did nothing for Links nerves as he felt the ghost of Ganon's breath across his lips.

 

“Is it alright?” Ganon breathes.

 

Link thinks it's alright. He wants it to be alright. He nods ever so slightly, he isn't sure Ganon even detected it.

 

He begins to shake under Ganon's gaze, in the caress of his hands; one on his shoulder, the other on his waist. He inches in ever so close.

 

“It's alright.” Link tells him, just to be sure.

 

And he feels the soft and careful press of Ganon's lips on his face, just at the corner of his mouth. Link lets out a heavy breath through his nose. He can't seem to tame his breathing or the rapid beat in his chest.

 

The hand leaves his shoulder only to gently Palm at his face, sweeping over the apple of his cheek just before resting there. Ganon encourages the upwards tilt of Links face.

 

And then Ganon's lips are fully on his. It's not insistent. It's asking, pleading, a hopeful question that it's all really alright. Links chest feels tight. Like he's all strings being pulled in every direction without getting to the point of snapping. He's lost himself in it the moment he feels the press of it.

 

He leans into it, answering Ganon's silent worried question. He's giving into it.

 

He feels his grief fade away, if only for a short moment.

 

He takes the liberty of touching him. He scoots impossibly closer, holding onto the strength of Gannon's arms as they pull him in. He feels the slight tug and give of their lips as they kiss and move together ever so carefully.

 

They break apart mutually, breathing labored. Link feels so light but in a way that's practically painful. Ganon's eyes are so kind and worried that he's somehow made a mistake.

 

But he hasn't. This was no mistake. Link felt his tensions melt away and a lump grow in the back of his throat. He lets a sob escape him and he feels the wetness trickle down out of his eye.

 

Ganon is there, crowding him eye to eye.

 

“Don't cry.” He shushes him. “Please don't cry.”

 

But he's not sad, or frustrated, or angry. He doesn't know why he's crying. He can't even explain himself because he doesn't know _why._

He does the only thing that feels right and buries himself in Ganon's embrace just as he's done so many times before.

"It's alright.”

 

Link feels exhaustion, and he's shivering in his wet clothes. He’s shaking and he doesn't know if it's from the cold or from the sheer disbelief. Disbelief that someone could ever make him feel the way that this man has made him feel.

 

He doesn't think he'll ever find comfort like this in the arms of another. It's frightening. The chance that he could lose this is so real, and he clings onto him.

 

He lets himself be handled. Ganon peels the wet clothes away from him body and hangs them on the chair to dry before he does the same for his own. The small amount of time that Ganon is away from him fees like a loss.

 

He covers them with the only blanket on board and pulls Link close, relying solely on the heat of their bodies to keep them warm.

 

Ganon doesn’t think his tears are from sadness. But that doesn’t mean he’ll pass them off. He just hopes it’s some kind of emotional release that been pent up in Link for quite some time. He won’t press now. It can wait until morning.

 

"Sleep." He tells Link.

 

Link has never fallen asleep so quickly in his life. His last thought as he drifts is an image in his mind. One where he would always have this. He fades before he can let himself doubt the likelihood of it being true.


	14. close, yet far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hit land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story has become very difficult for me to continue. i haven't lost interest in it or anything, but i do have writers block and it's very intense. so i want to thank those of you who are still reading for sticking with me. i hope you like the chapter!

Link awakes to the rocking of the ship. It's an easy rock, soothing almost. His body has a sort of pleasant ache. He feels warm and rested for the first time in a while.

 

Ganon is there, warm against him. He's awake, eyes open. Link is in the crook of his arm, resting on his shoulder.

 

“You've only been asleep a few hours.” Ganon says airily.

 

Link doesn't answer. He just nuzzles himself further into the blankets, earning a small laugh from Ganondorf.

 

“Link.” He has that tone of voice like there's something that needs to be talked about. It's still soft.

 

“Tell me you're alright.” It’s so hopeful, and Link’s glad he can answer it with ease.

 

“I’m alright.” He says. He feels rested even with only few hours of sleep. The pain from his wound has diminished greatly and he thinks he’ll be as good as new faster than he originally thought.

 

He realizes he has a slight headache as he sits up. Ganondorf is still looking at him warily.

 

Ganondorf kissed him. And he kissed him back. It’s all flooding back and he’s feeling strange. He’s never dealt with a situation like this before.

 

It wasn’t his first kiss.

 

He’s had a handful of kisses in his life. But none of them were like that. They weren’t purposeful in the same sense.

 

He’d kissed Zelda and she reciprocated. He can’t remember why, it just seemed like a good idea at the time. He was just so _young,_ and pure of heart back then. It was innocent in nature. He was going back in time to square one and he wanted to go for it last second. That didn’t end well obviously.

 

He’d kissed a boy in a tavern. He never knew his name. They were drunk and he had the most beautiful eyes and plush lips. It was Links first time intoxicated. He wanted to whisk Link away, but he declined. He just couldn’t do it. Far too uncharacteristic of him.

 

Talia had kissed him within a day of knowing him. She was nice but that was all. She was _nice._ There was nothing deeper there.

 

It didn’t seem to matter whether it was a man or a woman. For some reason it never entered his mind as a motivating factor to kiss someone. He’s had a craving all his life to connect with _people._ He spent a very long time alone. A long time searching. A thing such as gender seemed so trivial to him in the grand scheme of things. To find another person that he felt a connection to was such a rarity that he’s decided to savor it whenever he can. Even so, it was hard to find something that felt real enough for him.

 

But kissing Ganondorf felt _real_. It felt everything he was missing. And there’s something twisting in his gut screaming at him that this might not end in his favor, but he doesn’t _care._ He’d never felt like that with anyone.

 

He cried. He wasn’t upset, he just couldn’t help himself. He was so feeling _so much_ and it just came out. It was like Ganondorfs touch had somehow opened the floodgates of his heart. Everything he’d never allowed himself to feel had emerged. He feels warm when he remembers how Ganon didn’t push him away or panic at the sight of his tears. He simply held him through it to make sure he was really alright.

 

He needs to tell him. He just doesn’t know how, but he has to start somewhere.

 

“I’m sorry if I startled you.” He says, pulling the blanket up over his chest and bunching it up in his fists. Ganon doesn’t respond with any words, just a puzzled expression.

 

“I… I hadn’t meant to get so… emotional.” This is the best way he can think to say it without pouring his heart out about everything he was bottling up.

 

Ganon pulls Link’s chin up between his fingers, looking at him intently. “I understand. You don’t have to apologize. You can’t keep everything pent up.”

 

“It seems I won’t any longer.” Link laughs softly. He most likely won’t. He sees no reason to. If Ganondorf will help him shoulder his heavy heart, then he’ll let him. And he would do the same for him.

 

He feels a little better. He needed to let go of many things that were plaguing him.

 

“I hope you are not cross about what I’ve done.” Ganon says as he idly plays with Links hair, worry painted on his face. Link wants to wipe it away.

 

He does the only thing that makes sense to him. He leans and places his hands on Ganon’s neck, breathing deep. “Never.” He says, and softly plants his lips over Ganon’s in a chaste kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

They make excellent time, and there are no storms in their way. They don’t know how much closer they are. There is no land visible on the horizon. But the thought of finally reaching that small island on the map with Triforce etched into its borders is making Link anxious.

 

He doesn’t know what to expect. They could find anything. He doesn’t know how Ganon will react once they’ve gotten there.

 

Things are so very different between them now. He looks at Link with such a blatant fondness. And Link is helplessly pulled in by it.

 

They’ve gone from enemies, to strangers, to acquaintances, to enemies _again_ , to friends to… something more than friends. Something else. There’s no reason rush other than the fact that their time together might have an expiration date. Link can’t stop thinking about it.

 

Luna walks up to nudge at his hand, pulling his away from his worried thoughts. She wants to be pet. He gladly complies as he looks up to admire the sky. He frowns. There’s clouds rolling in. He does love that rain but nothing was wrong with a little shine.

 

“Gan, I think it’s going to rain again.” Link yells across the deck towards the helm.  He continues giving Luna the much needed attention as she paws at his knees.

 

“No it isn’t.” He says so very sure of himself. Link scoffs.

 

Ganondorf looks up smiling right before closing his eyes and blowing gently towards the sky. Link almost laughs at him. Until he wears the loud roar of the wind and whips his head up to stare at the clouds. They fly away like someone rounded them up and pushed them back to faraway lands. He blinks once. Twice.

 

“Did you do that?” He asks Ganon, completely bewildered that it only took him alone.

 

“Time is of the essence.” He grins.

 

“And you couldn’t have done that _earlier?”_ Link asks exasperated. If he could change the weather with a wave of his stupid magic hand, why not during the storm?

 

“I could have. Nifty trick those hags thought me. Took me two years to master that one.” Ganon laughs. “You looked like you were having fun in that storm. I didn’t want to ruin it.”

 

Links expression softens. No, he wouldn’t want to ruin it, would he? It was nice to let go like that and run around in the rain, even if only for a short while.

 

The magic thing is still bothering him. He knows that Ganondorf is capable of immense power. He’s seen him do things that he never imagined were possible. But then again, this Ganondorf hadn’t really done any of those things, had he? Why was this so different? The magic was different in nature. Though he holds the fire in his hands and he whisks a storm away with a single breath, Link doesn’t sense destruction. It feels pure, like that’s how magic is supposed to be.

 

Like always he opens his mouth and asks a question that he hadn’t really chosen his wording for yet.

 

“I barely ever see you use you magic. Why… I mean How…Uh…” He trails off because he doesn’t know exactly what he’s asking. “What I mean is that it’s different. From what I’ve seen you do. In Hyrule.”

 

He hates to bring it up. It’s the first time he’s talked about it since that morning on the balcony. He was still a little sensitive about the logistics of it all and he didn’t want to end up screaming at him. And then he feels out of place because Ganon’s face is twisted into confusion.

 

“What did you see me do then?”

 

“Well for starters you hurled huge balls of lightning at me. Repeatedly. For hours.”

 

“I’m guessing you won that fight?” Ganon laughs.

 

“How’d you guess?” Link says sarcastically. He’s trying not to be bitter about it.

 

“I’m glad you defeated me.” He says to him, sure of himself.

 

“Why?” Link doesn’t really understand the comment. It’s a weightless one. How can he say something like that when he didn’t live through the events that ensued?

 

“Because I would have never come to meet you under this sky.” Ganon steps down the stairs of the helm to Links level. “That would have been the true loss.”

 

And Link supposes he is right.

 

* * *

 

  

They’re going to be approaching the island soon. Link can feel it. He doesn’t know what they’ll find there but he does know that it’s a step closer to home. 

 

Ganondorf informs him that land has appeared over the horizon, so he prepares everything to anchor and go ashore.

 

Worry settles in his gut. The etching of the Triforce on the worn out map has him thinking. Thinking too much. It could mean nothing, really. It could just be a drawing. A sign of sorts. He doesn’t know how he feels about going back with Ganondorf. He helped cast him out and now he’ll be the one bringing him back.

 

If they’re going to do this, they have to keep a low profile. They haven’t talked about it.

 

As they draw closer, link figures it’s as good a time as any to inquire.

 

“What are you going to do once we return home?” Link asks in the most curiously innocent tone he can manage.

 

“Well... I want to return to the desert. See my sisters.”

 

“I thought you didn’t he have any siblings.” He blurts out.

 

“Not my real sisters. My comrades. My friends. Assuming they still consider me as such.”

 

“It’ll be fine.” Link says to him reassuringly. “I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you after all this time.”

 

“You’ll… come with me? Won’t you?” Ganon asks slowly. And Link softens because he sounds so afraid. It’s hard to notice, he thinks. That slight quiver in his voice. That small difficult question hiding behind his simple one.

 

_Are you going to leave?_

“I will.” He tells him, shuffling in closer to him. “I’d like to see the desert again.” It’s a standard answer to his question and it comes out sounding like a promise.

 

They’re both fine with that.

 

“Are you still their leader?” Link asks. It’s just random curiosity.

 

“Until I die.” He states. “Even if they hate me.” His expression is hard.

 

“They don’t.” He says, rolling his eyes. Then the words come to him. “If I can forgive you, they will too.”

* * *

 

The island is beyond ominous. They’ve anchored the ship and they’ve taken Luna and Epona onto land with them. They don’t know what they’re going to find or if they’ll be able to go back for their companions.

 

The island is bigger than it looks on the map. They would have to venture for a while before discovering anything that could help them.

 

It was heavy with vegetation. But there seemed to be no animals on the land, which Link found slightly troubling.

 

“Do you think we’ll really find a way home through here?” Link asks aloud as they trudge through the brush and shrubbery.

“I don’t know for certain.” Ganon sighs out. It’s not very encouraging but at least he’s realistic about it.

 

The trees are towering over them and it’s getting darker as they get farther into the forest. The sun is going down. They see it seep through the cracks of the tree trunks just before disappearing in its entire orange and purple gleam beneath the horizon.

 

Ganondorf watches it intently. It looks just like how the sun sets in the desert. He hopes it’s a sign.

 

With the light fading, their eyes take a moment to adjust. From between the tress in the darkness, Link sees a flash of light. His heart speeds up at a certain feeling settles in his gut. It’s pulling him in. It’s the same feeling he had before falling into Termina. Right after Talia had led him into the woods and he fell back into this land. The same flash of light. The same tense air, thick with purpose. He does the only thing his impulsive personality knows how to do.

 

He chases it.

 

“Link!” Ganondorf yells after him as he runs deeper into the forest brush. He runs after, Luna and Epona running down the way alongside him, thinking it a sort of game.

 

The light grows closer. It’s more of a glow. A feint glow in the midst of the darkness. He comes to an opening. A cave. It’s pitch dark entry way makes him hesitant to enter. There’s a rush of cold wind and it snaps him out of his trance. He turns quickly to realize he’s alone.

 

He hears the approaching run of Ganondorf before he can panic. He comes into view.

 

“Why?” He pants. “Why did you run like that?” He asks exasperated, placing is hands on Links shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me… It felt like I had to run or it would disappear.”

 

Ganon sighs and pulls Link into a fierce hug. “You frightened me.” He whispers. “You’re quite good at that. Frightening me.”

 

“Come on then,” Link says with a slight worry in his voice. “I suppose we should enter.”

 

They enter the cave together.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s dark for such a long time as they walk through. It’s like the moment they entered they were completely engulfed in darkness. For a while it seems endless.

 

Link keeps hearing a voice. It’s small. Skittish. But it isn’t close enough yet and he wonders in Ganon can hear it.

 

_They’ve come_

He walks faster minding his footing. Ganon keeps up with him. But he can sense Links unease. He takes his hand and holds it tightly as they all but run down the darkened path.

 

_You wish to return_

Link can see that feint glow lit dimly in the distance.

 

_But are you worthy_

The splash of shallow water is suddenly heard beneath their boots. Link can see the light growing.

 

“Do you see it?” Ganon asks him.

 

“I see it.” He shivers.

 

They go down an easy slope into a small damp chasm. The walls are lined with columns and it’s hard to make everything out in the dim light. Link notices that this place looks familiar.

 

The light grows slowly but surely and they’re not alone. There in the center, sat in the clear water is a woman. She is barely clothed and adorned with jewels of all kinds. There is an aura around her that you could feel in the room. It made Link feel like she was not approachable. But... Link knew this woman.

 

“Great fairy.”

 

“ _Hero._ ” She smirked, voice echoing with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

 

He almost cringed at the title.

 

“ _You have come in the most unexpected of circumstances.”_

Link knew that the best way to be with fairies was bold and straightforward. Get their attention fast and make it clear what you want.

 

“We wish to go to Hyrule. Is this the proper path?”

 

“ _It is.”_ She whispers airily. But that devilish smirk is still there. “ _If I so see fit.”_

“What must he do?” Ganon asks.

 

“ _Silence!”_ She hisses at him, voice echoing off the walls. “ _You will not speak.”_

She redirects her attention to Link. “ _There is a test. A trial of sorts.”_ She’s hovering slightly in the air, and Link doesn’t remember her getting up there. “ _We have been lenient with you, Hero. We have aided, given you magic, and restored life. This was all in our pledge to the goddesses.”_

His heart is beating so fast because this is closest they’ve ever been. The way she is speaking is as if it’s out of reach.

 

“ _This was to ensure the safety of the land. As it is now. As it should be. I will uphold this as long as I exist.”_

“Please just tell me what is it I have to do.” Link asks desperately.

 

Link still has Ganon's hand. He holds tight.

 

“ _The trial is_ not _for you. You are no threat. The trial is for Ganondorf Dragmire.”_

 


	15. the trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it really a proper test if you didn't get breakfast? if you didn't get enough sleep? if you had a fairy whose hell-bent on scrambling your formerly diabolical brain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it took so long to post. i know i can only use the writers block excuse for so long!! i'm in the middle right now. i want your opinions. should i either A.) wrap this up in the next four or five chapters OR B.) another ten or so chapters with another arc of sorts. idk i'm still having fun here

Link is waiting for something to happen. It’s quiet for far too long. There is a trial that Ganondorf must complete in order for them to return home. He was expecting something to happen. Maybe the eerie glow to dim down, to shift suddenly into another plane of reality, to be thrown in the place where these trials were to be carried out.

The great fairy waits patiently and calculating as if to gauge their reactions to her demands. Ganondorf puffs up his chest and breathes out evenly.

“I will accept whatever challenges you lay before me.” He states confidently.

Link wants to argue on instinct but he knew that this was coming. He knew that it wasn’t going to be easy to get a man back into a land that spent seven plus years and a highly elaborate plan to keep him out. It was an entire prophecy, and they were attempting to go against it.

“Gan listen to me,” Link starts. He wants to warn him even though he doesn’t know what to expect. “The great fairies know your heart and can be very cruel when they wish to be.” Link shifts her eyes to her ominous, levitating form. He doesn’t care if she’s listening. “She is ruthless and she will not hesitate to expose your weaknesses.”

“My weakness?” He smirks.

“Don’t act as if you don’t have any!” Link scolds, “I mean what I say.” His eye becomes wet as paranoia sets in his gut. “Gan, she means to allow me passage. But she will not flinch at the notion of tearing you away from me and leaving you to remain an outcast.” His voice cracks at the end.

“I don’t fear her.” He says, grabbing Link fiercely. “My only weakness is you. I will pass this test and return home with you.”

Link nods and Ganon realizes that this may be the last time he is able to see Link. With little thought he pulls Link towards him and presses their lips together in sudden urgency. Though Link is somewhat taken aback by it, he reciprocates and leans in with equal vigor. He knows that this might be it for them. He strains to get air at the very thought of being parted with him.

They are supposed to be each other’s sworn and eternal enemies. Link could never accept such a prospect now.

“My, my,” The great fairy speaks, prompting them to pull apart hastily. “This has become rather interesting.”

“What will happen if he succeeds?” Link voices.

“If he fails my test he will be banished to that place in which he was intended to be banished to. Should he prevail I will grant you both the ability to gain passage back to Hyrule. What befalls you in that land after you return will be out of my hands.”

Link almost lets the weakness that he feels show through. It feels like ridicule. It feels like a battle they’ve somehow already lost.

“Oh don’t weep hero, it’s unbecoming of you,” She taunts. The air changes, it’s cold now.

Freezing…

“Besides… You get a front row seat.” She lets out a terrible cackle and then the world goes black.

 

* * *

 

It's hot. Too hot. Link can feel the sun beating down on him. There's golden sand crunching under his boots. He's in the desert and it's hard to make out but there is a figure there in the distance. It looks like a child of eight or perhaps nine.

He has unmistakable dark skin and red hair.

“Gan!” Link shouts to him.

Before he can run to him the great fairy’s voice is echoing in next to him. “He cannot hear you,” she tells him. You can hear the smile on her tone. “Nor can he see you.”

“Why? What is the meaning of this?” Link spouts out without even giving it a thought.

“He must go through these tests of mine without outside interference. He must relive the most crucial moments of his life and see if he chooses a different path. We will watch.” She explains.

Link is mesmerized by the scene before him. It all looks so real. He can see the Gerudo fortress in the distance just on the horizon peak. And from over the heaping lake of sand, someone comes running to help Ganon. He looks upset.

“He has just had an argument with his mother and promptly ran off. Nabooru has come to retrieve him and convince him to make amends by using guilt as a tactic.” It sounds rehearsed.

“Does he know this is a test? Is he in his right mind?” Link has so many questions. This is all too much.

“He may.” She smirks. “We shall see.”

Suddenly they are somewhere else. Link sees Ganondorf bust through the door of his childhood home to find two Hylian soldiers delivering certain blows to someone who lies there beneath them. There is blood everywhere. Nabooru stands behind as he takes in the scene of his battered mother.

Link can see the horror of having to relive it flash in his eyes. He sees that spark that says, ‘not again.’ He draws the only weapon he has in attempt to maim these men.

Nabooru pulls him back in distress. “Do not strike them!” She yells in desperation. “They will _kill you_ Gan, let's _flee_.”

He is torn by what is before him. He shuts his eyes tight, as if deep in thought as the soldiers make way towards him. He could hurt them. He could. He opens his eyes and lets out a wretched sob before turning to flee with Nabooru.

Link is shaking.

“This is horrible.” He rasps.

“It seems he has made a different choice this time.” The great fairy hums. “He plunged a knife into one of those two men's hearts. He took his life and then fled. That is what took place in reality.”

“That's what changed everything, isn't it?” Link asks. He sees what's happened now. “When he took that mans’ life, it changed him.”

Link knows what it's like to kill. To hold a life in your hands, to have _blood_ on your hands. It takes so much discipline to remember who you are despite the blood you may have spilled.

“As it would anyone.” The great fairy says knowingly. “Don't you think?”

 

* * *

 

Link opens his eyes to a sunset. He sees Ganondorf sitting on a cliff side. It's the reddest sunset he can ever remember seeing and it's not even real. Ganon looks older. No longer a child but not yet an adult. Link wishes he knew him then. He thinks that maybe if he had been there that things would not have turned out so horribly.

He looks deep in thought. Nabooru comes up over the hill to greet him. She's in full clothing for battle.

“Everyone is ready.” She tells him. “We leave at nightfall. You were right. They are vulnerable when they close the drawbridge.”

Ganondorf rises suddenly to look at her. He looks confused. Like he's starting to piece together that he's not really here. That it's only a memory.

“What is this?” He asks suddenly.

“Gan, what's the matter with you?” Nabooru asks him.

He becomes fidgety and scratches at his hand like a man crazed. He scratches and scratches at the back of his hand where a small golden emblem sits embedded into his tanned skin. The Triforce of power shines bright and unyielding, goading him into a search for more. A search for a fearful child's revenge masked as pride for his people's honor.

His eyes change. “Stop this, fairy! I do not wish to play along anymore! I’ve seen enough.” He yells out to no one in particular.

“Gan, have you gone _mad_?” Nabooru scolds, “We must go _now_! We don't have time for this!”

“This was the siege on Hyrule castle, wasn't it?” Link asks the great fairy. “This was what reignited the feud.”

Link was only a small child himself at the time but he was very well versed on the history.

Ganon looks distressed. He looks at Nabooru with a fondness and sadness all at once.

“Call off the troops.” He demands with a sigh, “Tell Mina and Kur to ride to Hyrule castle as planned and do _nothing_ but approach the gates bearing white flags.”

He walks hurriedly past her before she can reply. And though Ganon may not have seen it, Nabooru’s face shows a hint of a smile.

Link sees the remorse as Ganondorf walks right past him. He sees the regret because even though Ganondorf may choose differently now he cannot undo what has already been done. Link feels the grief in that.

And as if on cue, the great fairy speaks.

“Interesting. He chooses to call off the attack even with the knowledge that his ability to choose differently will never right the wrongs he had already committed.”

Link really wishes she would stop talking.

 

* * *

 

They’re in a dark room. It’s colorful and there are mystical objects scattered about the room. Ganondorf sits at a small round table with Koume and Kotake.

“This is when he asks his surrogate mothers about the prophecy.”  The great fairy tells Link. “They taught him everything he knows of magic and they intended to use him for their own selfish gain.”

He feels very uneasy and claustrophobic. Ganondorf appears older now; he looks more like himself as link knows him. But something feels awful in the room.

“It is a child that the prophecy speaks of.” Kotake rasps out. “The boy will strike down any evil that threatens  Hyrule.”

“And this concerns me?” Ganondorf asks cruelly. He’s forgotten again.

“Precisely.” They say in unison.

“You hold the Triforce of power.” Koume explains. “That makes you a threat.” She smiles eerily.

“Does this supposed _hero_ have a name?” Ganondorf scoffs.

Link winces. The words hurt.

“Garbed in green, His name is Link.” They cackle.

His eyes change once more as Link had seen happen once before.

 “Link?” It’s barely a whisper as it leaves his mouth. He stands suddenly, practically flipping all the chairs from their place, startling the hags where they sit. “Link, Where are you?!” He’s frantic and almost sobbing as he looks every which way around the room.

“Fascinating how he can break through like that, isn’t it?” The great fairy ponders mockingly.

“Stop toying with me! I don’t want to play this game any longer fairy!” Ganondorf yells.

Link feels his frustration clearly. “Enough of this! He’s confused!” He yells at the great fairy. “End it!” He pleads.

“We’re not through yet!” She laughs, and before Link can protest, the world goes dark once more.

 

* * *

 

Link wakes up to the feeling of a cold stone floor. He feels the faint warmth of flames close by. The sky is clear and blue above him. He tries his best to make out his surroundings. He sits up and looks around.

He’s been here before. He knows this memory. He sees Ganondorf standing across the way with rubble all around. He looks back behind him to see Zelda. It surreal to see her again after all this time. Even if it’s not real the memory is true to her. Her expression is sharp and determined. He remembers her telling him never to give up. To keep going.

She looks to Ganondorf with pure disdain in her eyes. Ganondorf is still trying to process where he is.

It doesn’t make any sense why the great fairy would put them here. This is not Ganondorfs memory its _Link’s._ Ganondorf never made it this far. He doesn’t understand what she’s trying to do.

He realizes he’s bleeding. But he doesn’t feel anything. There’s no pain. It doesn’t hurt. Then suddenly he realizes that this is _staged_.

Ganondorf rushes to his side and supports his back to examine the damage.

“Did I… did I _do_ this?” Ganondorf asks painfully.

“At one time, yes.” He winces. He figures he’s not very good at selling the whole pain thing. But the great fairy didn’t warn him. She didn’t tell him anything actually. Is he even supposed to be acting?

He hears her laughter echo in his ears. He’s sure it was only meant for him. Suddenly he feels the pain and cries out. If it wasn’t real before it is now. He doesn’t know if he can bleed out and die here and he doesn’t trust the fairy enough to take a chance.

But he doesn’t know what Ganondorf is supposed to _do._

“Why,” He stutters out. “Why did I…” It seems he’s at a loss for words. It’s possible he’s still not all there.

Zelda steps forward. Her heels click against the stone with every step toward them. Her face is unmoving and she doesn’t speak a word. She picks up links sword from the ground by the blade with a harsh grip. It cuts her fingers and blood slips down over her white gloves. She extends the hilt to Ganondorf with an empty smile.

“Aren’t you going to finish him off?”

Ganondorfs eyes move to the hilt of the sword.

“I… will.”


	16. flawed accession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when there the path is clear, the doubt sets in.  
> //aka dweebs in love have a "fight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorrrrry this took me so long. it's been really difficult to pull this together with the level of emotion that i want to convey in it. i put a lot of work into this chapter so i hope that it's good enough!! there might be a couple of mistakes here and there, feel free to point them out. and if you feel anything is off or ooc or just plain dumb, feel free to point that out as well. anyway! chaper sixteen yay yay ^_^

The view of a sword gleaming in the light of the day is something Link is all too used to. He’s usually on the hilt end of that sword. He fights because that’s what he’s always done. He knows no other way. He’s seen battle with Ganondorf. And here he is again. He can’t tell if this counts as a real battle or not. His eyes are still open as he waits for the strike, the finishing blow that may or may not end him. He doesn’t know what the fairy has done to Ganondorfs head.

He looks into his eyes, his confused and hazy eyes. He has so much to say but a lack of will to form the words. The sword raises in Ganondorfs hands above Link. As if he means to drive it straight through him.

“Whatever you decide-” He says hurriedly, because he’s thinking too fast and he has to get _something_ out. “Whichever path you take-” He grits out in pain.

“Just know that the burdens of your choices are not yours to bear alone.” Link says. “Our paths are forever crossed. But I would not have the road littered with blood.”

Ganondorf is struggling so much with such hurt and confusion in his eyes. This hollow and strange version of Zelda still looms over them in waiting. His grip is hard and his hands shake.

“Whether you strike or not,” Link swallows. “You have my heart.”

No lies leave his lips as he tells Ganondorf only what he truly feels.

Confusion flashes in his eyes. It looks painful. He blinks hard as he tries to remember why he's here. He's in that place, that middle ground where your eyes are wet but the tears won't spill. When your throat is clogged but for some reason you don't dare to let out that choked sob that will break you to pieces. Link sees it and waits.

Ganondorf gasps out like he can’t think and breathe at the same time.

He lifts the sword once more and when Link braces himself for the worst he's met with the sight of Zelda being struck down where she stands. It's not a pleasant sight, his princess being struck like that. But then he's reminded just that it's not her just as the strike makes her evaporate as if made of mountain ash.

As soon as the final trace of her vanishes Ganondorf seems to crumble at Links side. He gathers him up into his arms.

“I promised. I promised I would never hurt you.” He chokes out. It seems all of his sense has somehow returned to him through Links carefully chosen words.

“Hey, hey…shh.” He holds onto his coat, thankfully feeling the pain in his body ebb. “You haven't. You haven't hurt me. You did it, you broke her trance.”

They don’t speak anymore. They watch transfixed as the blood slowly vanishes from Links clothes. The sky changes from bright blue to pitch dark. Link scrambles to rise when he feels able. Ganondorf refuses to distance himself from his side. Air rushes in around them.

For a moment Link thinks they've returned to the fountain. But he can see the grassy plane and he knows they are somewhere else. He can't see anything. Just grass for miles. It reminds him of his trip to the moon. Epona and Luna are there now and it relieves him. It gives him some kind of sense of reality.

 _“You’ve done well, Ganondorf.”_ They hear in the distant sky. “ _Do not make me regret my decision.”_

She appears before them in some sort of intangible form. Almost like a ghost.

“ _As the gatekeeper between the realms I am the sole being that can allow passage to any.”_

Link can't help but want to ask why she allowed him to fall through to this world in the first place, but theres something else. Something more pressing that’s making him see red.

“ _You were brought to this land to aid its people, as hero’s do. And you, Ganondorf, were brought here to be banished.”_

 _“_ You set him up for failure!” Link accuses in urgency. “And why did you allow for me to return again after all this time?”

“ _You were poking around in my portal. I let it open.”_

 _“_ But _why?”_ Link gasps. He can't understand why she would do such a thing.

 _“The real question is why not?”_ She laughs. It's clear now that her favorite thing to do is play games.

Before he can ask another question, she’s waving her hands in an ominous way and then _snaps_ her fingers. For some reason he’s not surprised that she’s vanished.

Ganondorf sits down on the grass, looking horribly defeated. He looks miserable. Link doesn’t know how to make it better.

 “I don’t know where we are.” Ganondorf says.

“How’s your head? Your memory?” Link asks, concern narrowed to Ganondorf. Given the scenario he thinks it’s quite justified.

“I’m quite clear headed.” He says. But he still not focused. He’s still living in the throes of the events that shaped his life. He hasn’t reeled back from it yet. Link doesn’t blame him. He knows what it’s like to take an unpleasant walk down memory lane. Maybe not one quite that vivid. But he knows he needs some time.

Time to think about everything. Mull over everything he’s kept hidden in his memories just so he wouldn’t have to feel the guilt of it all.

Its dark now and Link sits down next to Ganondorf and looks up to the night sky.

“It’s a full moon.”  Link mentions to him. Just to get his mind off of it.

Ganondorf looks up, looking a little less miserable. He cracks a smile. “So it is.”

Link squints. Wait.

“Gan!” He stands up suddenly, alarming Ganondorf.

“What?! What is it?” He asks as he gets up.

“The moon!” He shouts, a big smile breaking out across his face. “Look at it. It’s not Horrible and Terrifying! There’s no… It’s just the moon. Just the normal moon.” He hasn’t stopped looking at it and he hasn’t stopped smiling.

“Do you think…” Ganondorf starts. “Do you think we’re back?” His expression is too hopeful.

“Let’s find out.” He says.

He takes Eponas reigns in one hand and Ganondorfs hand in the other. Luna follows as they start to walk.

 

* * *

 

The plane doesn’t stretch on forever. They can see mountains in the distance and they’re going to keep walking until they get there.

Ganondorf has been quiet. They haven’t really spoken much at all since they’ve started moving. He keeps glancing over at him out of pure concern. It’s all over his face. Everything he just went through is the first and last thing on his mind. Link has never felt frustration like this because he’s never cared about someone in this way where he felt the need to _comfort them._ And then he realizes through the franticness of his thoughts that no matter what he says or does, that he can’t _make_ someone okay. But he’s sure it wouldn’t hurt to try.

He just wants to see his eyes burn with gold gleam like the brightness from a blazing fire. Like when he first met him in Termina. When he wanted nothing more to decipher the story behind those eyes and whether or not he was the man he claimed to be. He can’t see it when they’re glazed over with the crippling guilt he feels down into his bones.

Everything he saw Ganondorf do, everything he chose to do differently will never matter. It will never come to pass. Link doesn’t want him to feel like he isn’t good enough to deserve a second chance just because of those things.

He _did_ murder that man. He _did_ oversee the assault on Hyrule castle that started _another_ war. He planned the destruction of the realms all riding on the idea that he could stop the hero. And he was willing to do it no matter the cost.

He was born to harness the Triforce of power. And when his life turned out less than perfect, when things took a turn for the tragic, he wasn’t strong enough to hold himself above it. He gave into his pain and his hatred. It left him cold and alone. It left him cruel and vengeful.

The goddesses abandoned him. And he had to lose all pieces of himself to gain back anything close to a normal life.

“You can move past all of it, you know.” Link tells him in the still quietness of the night.

“I have moved past it. That doesn't mean I wish to relive it.” He says with a slight bitterness.

“No… I know. I just don't want you to get too caught up in it… that's not who you are anymore.”

Ganon takes a deep breath.

“I wanted to hurt you.”

Link almost stops walking completely, clearly shaken by the words.

“You… you what?” He stutters brokenly.

“When I was under her spell; I wanted to hurt you. I could see nothing but your death at my hands before you spoke to me.”

Link doesn’t know how to answer. Does this mean he still feels this way? Does it mean he’s backtracked into that dark place that held him captive for so long? All that's left is to pull him back with reassurance.

“You wouldn't have.” He states.

“You don't _know_ that.” Ganondorf gasps out, frustrated.

Link can't argue because he doesn't know, but he hopes. And for now, that's enough. Ganondorfs words act as a weapon to push Link away. Link knows people. He knows their desires and fears and what they're capable of just from a look in their eyes.

Link sees that if Ganondorf loses him, he could fall backwards. He wants to be wrong about that.

“Listen to me.” Link says, stopping dead in his tracks. He waits until his eyes are on him and he's giving him his full attention. “You're not going to push me away from you. Not after everything.”

He stops himself from protesting to Links words. He’s right.

“What do you propose we do? After everything you want to be away from me because of a momentary lapse of judgment? Not to mention a _brainwashed_ lapse. How is that fair? To _anyone?”_ He’s rambling on and on and it’s starting to sound a little frantic. The words are pouring from his mouth like a water fall.

“Link I-” He tried to interject.

“You don’t get to _make_ a decision like that.” He practically chokes on the words.

“ _Stop!”_  Ganondorf shouts. “Stop it. No one is going anywhere!”

Link takes a deep breath. The last time he was properly yelled at was for vandalism. So this is new for him. He can’t even apologize for running away with his words because he’s not sorry. He’s genuinely worried that Ganondorf will want to go his own way and then Link will be left alone all over again. He’s not angry at him. He’s just very tired and he’s letting his anxiety get the best of him. It’s easy for him to recognize by now.

“Look at me,” Ganondorf suggests softly. Link looks up from the ground at him.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Link can’t imagine how this is going to work out smoothly between them, but it doesn’t mean they shouldn’t try.

 

* * *

 

They have nothing with them. Nothing to set up camp. Link is just fine with sleeping on the cold hard ground.

They’ve finally made it to the base of the mountains. They decided it was best to stop for the night and rest. They can hike over the mountain when the sun comes up.

“That looks cozy.” Ganondorf says, turning his attention to a cave in the mountains crevices. It’s a small climb to the alcove where a most likely shallow cave sits.

Link knows a thing or two about caves.

“You want to sleep in there?” He asks Ganondorf. He raises an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

“Why not? Better than out in the open.” He shrugs.

“Out in the open is safe. You can see what’s coming. A cave is dark and has evil spirits and-”

“Are you scared?” He teases.

“Are you joking?” Link pouts.

“Come on then.” He smiles. “It’s exciting.”

“You just want to be in a small space so you can take advantage of me.” Link halfway jokes. Sarcasm is something he really likes from time to time, but every now and then he regrets it.

“Oh no,” Ganondorf grits out as the walk up the incline. “You’ve figured out my master plan.”

Link is glad that he seems to be back to his chipper self. He’s still worried about his state of mind. He thinks that maybe he’ll always be worried about Ganondorfs state of mind. It’s very troubling to think this way but given the circumstance he thinks that maybe one day that feeling could go away. He’s almost positive that Ganondorf is still troubled.

He’s having a hard time accepting that he can’t fix everything. He’s used to fixing everything. He fixes things for people that he doesn’t even care about in particular. So now that he cares, deeply cares, it’s completely different for him. There’s a new sense of helplessness paired with his longing. Because that’s what it is, it’s a longing to fix whatever is still holding Ganondorf back.

When he takes his place on the cold stone ground of the cave, Ganondorf is facing away from him. He’s so much taller than Link. Link looks up to the ceiling of the cavern. Its dark but the opening is large enough to let the moon shine through its darkness and lightly illuminate it with subtle blue light. Link feels smaller than ever as he twirls a piece of Ganondorfs long red hair between his fingertips. He knows he’s not asleep, he can tell by his breathing pattern.

“What are you doing?” Ganondorf whispers.

“Nothing.” Link shrugs. He really doesn’t know what he’s doing. He just knows that he wants to be the source of comfort for once.

He places his hand on Ganondorfs shoulder and slides himself up to rest his head there. He soothes his hand over him, hinting him to turn around.

Ganondorf turns around quickly. Link didn’t need to convince him it seemed.  But this is not what he was expecting. His expression is hard and aggressive, but there is worry present.

“Are you afraid of me?” Ganondorf suddenly asks.

Link is completely thrown off by the question. Of course he’s not afraid of him. But he feels that a ‘no’ is just too simple of an answer. It’s not the answer he’s looking for. He’s taking too long to respond, leaving room for Ganondorfs worry and doubt do worsen.

Ganondorfs eyes seem to gleam more in the moonlight and his lids squint up. “Tell me.” He practically begs. “Are you afraid of me?”

Link is hit with a sudden sense of urgency at this.

“No, no.” He says hurriedly as he crowds in closer to him. “I’m not. I couldn’t be.” He takes his hand and holds it tight. He has to make him understand. “I’m not afraid of you.”

Ganondorf lets go of his hand and sits up. He’s turning away from him like he doesn’t believe his words. He’s turning away like he doesn’t even trust himself. Link tries not to let himself feel hurt from the gesture.

He’ll solve this same way he’s always solved problems. Persistence.

He shifts over in front of Ganondorf, forcing him to give his full attention. He swings a leg over Ganon’s lap, pinning his legs and straddling him. He takes his hands and places them on either side of the other mans neck.

“I’m not afraid of you.” He says with a small shake. “Even if by chance that I was afraid of you, you still couldn’t convince me to leave your side.” The trueness of his own confession makes his heart pound in his chest. He feels lightheaded and anxious, searching in Ganondorfs eyes,  waiting for a reaction from him.

Ganon breathes in at his words but doesn’t seem to breathe out.

Link feels a rough hand palm at the back of his neck and pulls him in. He’s pulled into a desperate kiss and he falls into the trap of being swept up in the suddenness of it. Ganondorfs mouth is forceful against his own, and his grip is strong as arms encircle around him. Ganondorf is stronger than him and he couldn’t break away if he wanted to.

Links composure is rigid with the thought that there are still words left unsaid. He wonders if Ganondorfs heart races in his chest when they touch like his own does.

Ganon breaks their connection, leaving their heartbeats irregular and erratic. They fill the small cold space with nothing but the sound of their lungs.

“Just as I have your heart,” Ganondorf breaks the silence, “You have mine.”

Those words are all is takes for Link to go pliant in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please always share with me things that you'd like to see happen in future chapters! I'll always consider different possibilities. this fic is a journey, and i'd rather not go it alone :o


	17. link 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're getting somewhere, but it's not gonna be all sunshine and rainbows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is misleading lol. sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, i know it's been like over a month. but here it is. anyWAY i'm not particularly proud of this chapter if i'm honest. i'm just unimpressed with myself. BUT it has given me a clear path, i think this chapter has helped me with seeing where i want to take the story. happy reading :o

 

Link has woken up many times in places he did not know. He's woken up forgetting where it was that he fell asleep.

 

With Ganondorf this happens more often than not. He's staring at the gray stone ceiling, and he waiting for that sense of dread that usually creeps up on him when he wakes up. Oddly enough it doesn't come. There's a warm body holding him close and it's difficult to think of a place that would be more comfortable than he is in this very moment.

 

It’s not going to last, He thinks. There are places to go. And regrettably there are also people to see.

 

Link doesn't know what he's going to be faced with in the near future. He’ll most likely have an encounter with Zelda. And if he's honest with himself… it scares the hell out of him.

 

Out of everyone he's ever known, he's never cared so much about what someone thinks. She was always understanding, accepting and comforting to him. He can't help but wonder what her reaction would be if she saw him like this. Nonetheless he was with _Ganondorf_ , their eternal enemy.

 

It could never make sense in her eyes. He can't expect it to. It would just be asking too much.

 

Even as he finds himself more comfortable than he's ever been, he still allows his worried thoughts to intrude on whatever peace he might have felt.

 

He supposes he should wake him. It's odd that he's the first to wake.  They've been in each other's company for almost a month. Ganondorf is usually the first to wake. But he doesn't move in fear of waking Link. Link supposes he should offer him the same kindness.

 

They should be able to clear the mountains pass today. It’s been four days over the peaks and cliffs and jagged paths, and there was one more obstacle to clear… the descent. Clearing a mountain pass is much easier when you’ve got someone with you. He especially had an advantage with someone much stronger (though he would never admit it aloud), and with the advantage of magic, which regrettably he himself failed to posses. They’ve filled the time with stories of all of the different mountains that Link remembers encountering in his adventures.

 

Ganondorf was especially shocked at the one where he told him of ‘Dead man’s pass,’ and how he was almost quite literally a dead man. He thought he could make a certain jump and broke both of his legs. Luckily there was a local townsperson riding through to gather supplies from the mountains fortress. He was bedridden for months.

 

Link is agile in battle, but clumsy in all other departments. Ganondorf had to catch him a total of four times to keep him from tumbling down the side of the cliffs. But they made it.  They made it far and in good time.

 

And as they clear their final challenge Link couldn’t help but feel like the mountain was familiar. Towards their descent he couldn’t help but feel like he had been here before. He looks to Ganondorf for affirmation. His expression seemed to validate that he finds it familiar as well.

 

As they go down a curiously smoothed out pathway, Link head a heavy sound, much like a boulder rolling down a hill. But it isn’t quite loud enough to be something that large. Link eyes the curve of the path were he sure the sound is approaching quickly.

 

“What is that?” Ganondorf asks him.

 

Link doesn’t answer; he rounds the curve and looks ahead. He can’t explain the amount of joy that overtakes him when his suspicions are confirmed. There a Goron rolling down the hill. He’s so enamored by the very notion that this is _indeed_ Death Mountain that he entirely forgets to brace himself. He approaches faster than Link anticipates and knocks him _flat._

 

“ _Link!”_ Ganondorf shouts as he runs to him. He holds his head up and checks for any damage or bleeding. Link is _laughing._ Ganon promptly rolls his eyes. “I swear, you are _insane.”_

 

They both look up to see the supposed assailant. Links eyes immediately widen when he sees the uncurled Goron and all his features.

 

“Link!” Link says with excitement. “Is that you?”

 

Ganondorf looks at the Goron smiling wide. He’s lost here.

 

“Link?” The Goron questions excitedly. “I thought I would never see you again.”

 

Link gets up and they run to _hug_ each other and Ganondorf is still confused.

 

It’s clear that the Goron is crushing Link. But he doesn’t seem to mind as he laughs through the crunching embrace. Ganon feels like he’s holding his breath along with him until he’s finally released.

 

Link is still laughing with that pleasant twinkle in his eyes. “Gan, this is Link, he’s an old friend of mine.”

 

“Link. You’re both Link.” He says flatly. He feels like he should laugh with them because it feels like that kind of situation but he’s a very cautious person.

 

“Yeah. It’s sort of a story.” Link breathes out.

 

“Nice to meet you… Gan, was it?” He asks skeptically.

 

“Danul.” He says quickly, heart rate immediately picking up upon uttering the false name.

He doesn’t look at link but he’s sure that he’s narrowing his gaze accusingly.

 

“Ah. I see.” The Goron says evenly. “You know, you look very familiar. _Oddly_ familiar.”

 

Ganondorf looks very different now than he did in this land. He’s aged differently in Termina than he might have here. He keeps his hair long and he wears common clothes. He blends in most of the time. He would blend in all the time if it wasn’t for his height and the broadness of his shoulders.

 

Despite all of this, his heart still quickens at the notion of being found out. He can’t know what to expect. Even after three years, he’s afraid.

 

“I can assure you, we haven’t been acquainted.” He says kindly, masking his nervousness. “However it’s nice to meet a friend of Links. There must be quite a history if you share the same name.

 

Ganondorf looks to Link waiting for him to interject, to say _something._ Links nervousness _shows_ unfortunately.

 

“It’s… a tale for another time.” Link lets out slowly.

 

“Well you two must have traveled very far by the looks of it…” The Goron says, skepticism finally gone from his voice. “Let me offer you a meal. It’s the least I can do. I could swear we have some food for you in the storage chamber. Besides rocks, I mean.”

 

They haven’t eaten properly for a while now. Even though Link has never had a particularly big appetite, his stomach grumbles on cue.

 

This time they all laugh.

 

* * *

 

The Goron city looks exactly how he remembers it. He’s thankful that things are finally familiar again. They sit in the main chamber below for a meal with Link the Goron.

 

They speak of the past. Ganondorf listens as the Goron observes the eye patch on Links face and scolds him for getting into trouble.

 

Link is regretfully depressed about the encounter with his friend. Because he knows that the story of how they know each other will never match up. Link remembers the Goron guiding him through fiery cavers of the mountain. He remembers them putting their lives on the line to find their way to Darunia. He traveled through the magma filled depths of Death Mountain's dark caves and crevices to set him free and gain the means to defeat the Evil King.

 

He can’t remember it clearly. Link the Goron knows of these stories through his father, whose memory can never be tampered with due to the power of the sages. But he can’t remember them on his own. Not as if he lived it.

 

But still, Link made an effort to find all of his friends again. When he was sent back, he had nothing. He had nothing but his fear and emptiness. The only thing he was thankful for was all of the time he had to pick up the pieces of his lost innocence. Years were stolen and then returned, leaving him lost to any purpose he might have previously held dear. He relied on finding those he encountered in the time of his journey to guide him into finding a new way to live. He remade the friendships, every last one of them.

 

As Ganondorf listens to them talk, he feels guilt so intense that he’s beginning to withdraw into his own head. His mind if spinning with so many what if’s and why’s that he starts to make himself ill. He puts his plate of beans and rice down, not quite clear of the food that was given to him.

 

Link doesn’t notice his struggle. He’s too distracted. Ganondorf waits. He realizes that even though he knows Links personality well at this point, that’s _all_ he knows. He knows nothing about this man, nothing of significance anyhow. He knows of the time he lived that no one remembers. He decides that he hasn’t asked nearly enough questions about that time. He’s held himself back from asking such things in fear that it would re-open old wounds and bring up thoughts that Link would rather not remember.

 

He stands up suddenly, informing his company that he needs some fresh air. He climbs to the top of the enclosure of the small city and makes for the entryway. He doesn’t expect Link to follow him out. It’s not the kind of fresh air where he’s seeking attention of consoling. He just needs to take a breather. Think for a moment.

 

Link does follow him out. But it’s not the Link he expects.

 

The Goron regards him with a cautious expression. He doesn’t greet him because he isn’t sure what he could possibly want.

 

“You are quite lucky to have him for a friend.” The goron tells him.

 

He doesn’t know what else to answer with besides, “I am.”

 

Ganondorf doesn’t make eye contact; he just stares down to the village below where the people move like small bugs.

 

“I know who you are.” The goron says; the air becomes heavy. “But don’t misunderstand. I want no quarrel.”

 

“Then what do you want?” Ganon says frustrated, truly realizing how difficult it’s going to be for him in this land.

 

“If Link trusts you, and calls you a friend, then I have no reason to be alarmed.” The goron tells him honestly. “I can only offer some advice.”

 

Ganondorf settles his nervous mind to finally turn to face him.

 

“My father was one of the Sages that cast you out. And you stand here before me, despite that. If he wanted you cast out, it would remain so. So if you are here now, it must be because fate has permitted it.” He isn’t finished yet, but Ganon takes a chance to interject.

 

“Or it was a coincidental twist in fates plans.” Ganondorf says bitterly. “Just like everything else seems to be.”

 

“You’re bitterness will get you nowhere.” He says harshly.

 

“My father was also a healer. He passed his knowledge and skills onto me. And I have come to recognize that sometimes the most severe wound is not external, but internal.”

 

“What are you telling me?” Ganondorf questions impatiently.

 

“Link needs all the time in the world to heal.” He says wisely and carefully. “You would be a fool to hinder it.”

 

Ganondorf feels smaller with every word that leaves the goron’s mouth. He doesn’t answer him for a while. The goron turns to leave him on the Cliffside.

 

Ganon’s words stop him.

 

“I would never hurt him. He is far too important to me.”

 

He paces back into the city with heavy steps, with no answer for Ganondorf.

 

* * *

 

Link doesn’t believe in fate. He believes that everything happens the way it does because the people involved willed it to happen that way. If there is a prophecy in place, then everyone will expect it to happen. If they expect it, then most likely it will happen. When you’re told that something will happen a certain way, it’s easy to believe it when you’re ignorant. So Link doesn’t like to look at himself as a prophecy. After all, the prophecy didn’t predict all of this.

 

Link figures the only way something could be predicted so accurately is because history has a way of repeating itself.

He thinks to himself that even though he’s had incredibly bad luck, he’s also had incredibly good luck. After all, he’s never been more proud of Epona in his life. She’s been through a lot of mountain hikes, but that was by far the most treacherous. Link could swear he saw her glare in jealousy a few times at Luna’s agile way of hopping up and over stones.

 

They had to prepare themselves for the last descent. It shouldn’t be too difficult. They know what to expect.

 

He preps swiftly. Link thanks his friend for his hospitality and finds Ganondorf waiting for him outside. He’s looking down at the village.

 

“Feel like seeing it close up?” Link asks, startling him.

 

He tries to hide his troubled train of thought. He nods and says, “It’s been quite some time since I saw this land in such a light.”

 

“What do you mean?” He had piqued Links curiosity.

 

“I mean I never saw it as something to behold, only something wretched to be conquered and taken.”

 

“And now?” Link presses hopefully.

 

“And now… I return with you, ready to start anew.”

 

Link smiles wide, Luna and Epona coming up behind him from the small port stable.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Ganondorf can only hope that the rest of this land doesn’t see past his façade with eerie wisdom as the goron had done. There is no doubt that he is indeed Ganondorf who’s killed and maimed and attempted to take over the land.

 

His hope is that enough years have passed since those transgressions. That’s all he has to go off of.

 

But something still plagues him. He fears that even though Link has seen the worst possible sides of him, in this reality and in another, that he is not all-forgiving. Link could very likely be hurt by these things, and that’s the last thing Ganondorf wants. Their journey to the dessert will make him revisit the dealing and doings of his past; there is no doubt about that. He desperately hopes that their bond is strong enough for Link to see past whatever those things may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always wanna hear ideas and what not :o


	18. three bearers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hero of time returns to hyrule, and zelda is the first stop. him and his plus one pay her a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter ended up being longer than i intended. which i guess is good? the words ran away idek wtf this is. anyway i'd like to apologize in advance. happy reading :)

The gates are wide open and the village is eerily quiet. Assumingly because it's still so early in the morning; though they can't be too sure of the exact time.

 

It feels strange to be here for the both of them. There's a silence lingering in the air. They’re not sure where to go, what to do next, how long they plan to be here before moving on.

 

Link feels that there is still much to talk about. It's been easy for him to surround his reasons for returning in accordance with Ganondorfs reasons. Link had no family. And in a strange sense, he also had no home.

 

Ganondorf knows what he wants. Link is aware of this. And perhaps he's a bit jealous of that fact as well.

 

He wants to share his purpose with Link. And even though Link has verbally expressed his will to do so, he only did because there was no where left to pick up off from. It seemed like the only thing to do. However he hadn't thought of the fact that he would grow so find of him.

 

He sees that Ganondorf will do anything to protect him. Even when the seed of doubt was planted in his fragile mind, he still halted the endless pattern of violence just to gather Link in him arms to ensure that he hadn't been hurt.

 

He even went as far as to hesitate to touch him until Link reassured him with all the effort he had in his being.

 

He would not see himself parted from Ganondorf. Not after all that has happened.

 

He thinks back. It couldn't have been more than thirty days ago that he had run away with tears in his eyes to be met with the sight of Ganondorf for the first time in 10 years. Scared, angry and fragile, shying away from reality like the curling pages of a burning book, he ran and sobbed like the child he always felt like he was.

 

Ganondorf, albeit using a false name as his guise, pulled Link front he dirt, stood alongside him to bury the awful tragedy that plagued him and promptly wiped away his leftover tears. Link can never forget such a thing.

 

He supposes this is not the time to think about all of these things. What they need to think is how they are going to get past the village entrance. Because there’s a newly placed gate and guard standing between either sides of the rock wall.

 

They don’t halt until they’ve come face to face with the guard. Link notices he’s young. Much younger than him. It seems the kingdoms guard has been getting desperate.

 

“Where do you hail from, and what business have you here?” He asks them. It sounded overly-rehearsed.

Before Ganondorf can speak, Link raises a hand to stop him from doing so.

 

“We hail from Hyrule.” He says calmly. “We are travelers, you see, and we’ve been gone quite some time. After a long journey up and over the mountains, we only wish to return to our home.”

 

He’s quiet and pensive. The guard is obviously suspicious of them.

 

“Very well. You understand you must show me your seals.”

 

This sounded odd to the both of them. When he was sent back in time, Link had a seal that was forged for him under the Kokiri domain out of pewter for the sake of simple passage. He never thought he would actually have to use it. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a coin with the emblem of the forest that sits heavily in the palm of his hand; he presents it to the guard.

 

He squints at it. “Ah. Odd.”

 

Despite his response he seems to accept it. He looks to Ganondorf. “And yours?”

 

Ganondorf reaches into his satchel for it. He rummages around for what feels like an entire minute to Link. He laughs nervously as his hands withdraw from his bag.

 

“I seem to have lost it.” Ganondorf says calmly.

 

“Well…” The guard starts. “I will let you pass, but you must report to the castle to sort this matter.”

 

“Of course.” Ganondorf tells him reassuringly.

 

The guard slides the gate open before them and they pass through. When they finally reach the steps it seems they both had been holding their breath.

 

“You don’t have one, do you?” Link asks him knowingly.

 

“No, of course I don’t.” He laughs.

 

Link is always up for a short quip or two, but now the prospect of having to enter the castle gates is plaguing him. How would any of this be alright?

 

“I can hear you thinking.” Ganondorf says. “Don’t worry. I can always wear a disguise.”

 

He’s right. That's always an option. But Link doesn’t want him to do that. Link wants them to enter as themselves. If they hide behind false faces it completely defeats the purpose of returning here. They wanted to start over. Ganondorf wanted to find redemption and be forgiven for his wrongdoings. Wearing a disguise just didn’t feel like a relevant step in that direction.

 

“I don’t think you need a disguise.” Link says lightly, not trying to give too much away. “Maybe things will go better than you think.”

 

Ganondorf is slightly taken aback by this. Link is sounding unrealistically hopeful about this.

 

“Link… I don’t think that is wise.” He says disbelievingly. “Not everyone will be as accepting as you. It would cause quite the ruckus if I were to waltz through the town market looking as I do… It’s obvious that I am Gerudo. And it’s common knowledge that I am the only current Male of my tribe…”

 

“I know… I…” Link knows, he knows. “But…”

 

Ganondorf turns to him, truly concerned. “What is it? You can tell me.”

 

“If I go in there, they’ll send me to Zelda right away.”

 

“Yes?” Ganondorf says with a questioning expression. “All the more reason to hide my identity.”

 

“I don’t… I don’t think I can…”

 

“What, Link?” He says soft and encouraging, eager to hear what the problem is.

 

“I can’t…” He breathes in, “Lie to her.”

 

He breathes out shakily when he finally says it. Utter silence follows. It seems that Ganondorf has nothing to say.  He places his hand to his chin, obviously thinking. About what, Link has no idea. He’s dreading the moment when he finally responds.

 

They are close to the gates, but not close enough to be detected. They don’t have a lot of time to decide.

 

“Very well.” Ganondorf says. “I will disguise myself through the market and the castle to avoid a ruckus. And when you are before the princess I will drop the magic when the time is right and she will see me plainly. You may tell her whatever you wish.” His expression is cold. Link doesn’t like it.

 

“What if…”

 

Ganondorf interrupts him. “We cannot afford to think about _what if’s_. Whatever we decide to do, there is no going back.”

 

“Do you think she’ll take it well?” Link asks with a sheepish smile.      

 

All Ganondorf can do is shrug. He’s feeling rather out of place with the whole thing. He could easily fabricate a seal for himself to come and go through domains as he pleases. So the only reason he could think of that he is going through with this is to please Link.

 

“Ready?” Ganon asks him. Which is silly, considering he himself is not even ready.

 

Link nods, and watches as Ganon backs up two steps away from him. There’s a sudden shift in the wind for a moment and it oddly seems to surround Ganondorf. For a moment it looks horribly deformed as he changes. It may even look a little painful in Link’s opinion.

 

It seems to be over and Link stares for a long time. And then he starts to laugh. He can’t help it. It _does_ look like Ganondorf. But not _exactly_ like him. His hair is the same. He’s shorter, much younger, and his skin appears to be a shade or two lighter and all like can do is giggle because it’s kind of adorable.

 

He’s Link’s height, which is refreshing for a change not to have to feel so short around him.

 

“Will you stop laughing?”

 

“I’m sorry,” He continues, and wipes his eye. “Sorry, I’ll stop.”

 

He steps up to this hysterical version of Ganondorf and pinches his cheek. His hand is slapped away immediately.

 

“Stop it! I can feel that.”

 

Link just laughs again.

 

“Pull yourself together.” Ganondorf rolls his eyes. “It’s not that funny.”

 

“No. You’re just so cute.”

 

That gets him to easily storm off. Link is still laughing as he follows him.

 

* * *

 

Ganondorf has felt the presence of the ancient power he used to harness ever since he returned to Hyrule. He feels the Triforce of power resonating within him once again. He supposes that’s why he’s been able to use his magic with such ease.

 

Even through his disguise, as he walks through the market with Link, he feels that familiar itch in his hand. He looks down at his hands, and true to his suspicions there is the feint shape of the Triforce of power begging to illuminate with purpose. He wonders why he was chosen. He wonders constantly. Despite rumors, he did not steal it. To do so is impossible. He was chosen somehow, someway. He’s at an impasse with this power. His intentions are far too subtle now to be in need of such a thing.

 

The three bearers are about to be in the same room. He’s anxious with worry.

 

Link speaks briefly to the guard at the castle gates, tells him that he wishes to see the princess.

 

“And this boy, here?” The guard questions.

 

“I’m his mentor.” Link answers quickly.

 

The guard nods and Ganondorf waits until they are out of sight to smack the back of Links head.

 

“What?” Link laughs, “It makes sense.”

 

And even though it’s nice to see Link laugh, His worry worsens with every step towards the entryway.

 

* * *

 

Link doesn't remember ever going through this way. He was used to sneaking in the back way and running through the brush maze. It was actually kind of fun for him after a while. Finding different ways to outsmart the guards was always something that stayed interesting.

 

Going the through huge gates of the front entrance made him worry just a little bit more with every step closer.

 

“Link.” Ganondorf says sternly. He had Link’s attention right away. “You must be prepared for anything. I understand you and the princess are friends, but I do not know how she will react to this.”

 

“I know… I understand. Are you alright with this?”

 

“Honestly, I am not completely comfortable. And realistically I am putting my life in danger by doing this. But I suppose it’s the very least I can give you if you truly wish to be honest with princess Zelda.

 

The words swell in Link’s heart but it doesn’t ease his paranoia. He has no words of comfort to offer Ganondorf. He appreciates the sacrifice, but this is something he feels he has to do.

 

There’s a clearing up ahead where the stone steps begin. A guard that Link recognizes offers a curt nod in Links direction, signaling that it's okay to proceed through the entryway.

 

They are escorted through the main hall and out a simple passage that leads into the courtyard. Zelda would be waiting for him in the same spot she always is. He’s grateful to her. For being understanding. For always being there to greet him no matter how long he's been away from home.

 

She's sitting in the center of the courtyard garden in a wooden chair. She's wearing a green gown. Link thinks it a little ironic. Her blonde hair is longer than ever, flowing down her back.

 

He's still nervous. He grips Ganondorfs hand in his. It's easy to reach because of the temporary short stature he's given himself. He squeezes his hand once. Ganon grips his with equal strength. Something for both of them to feel like this isn't the end; they loosen their grip, hands hanging side by side. Idle. Inconspicuous.

 

He steps forward.

 

“Zelda.”

 

She turns swiftly, hair whipping to the side. She looks older. Of course she looks older. She's still beautiful as ever. Her eyes turn up with that kindness she's always held in her stare when Link is around.

 

“Link.” She chokes out. She stands to hug him and he practically runs into her embrace. It's such a relief to see her. It's more of a relief than he ever thought possible.

 

“I didn't know when I'd be seeing you again.” She says into his shoulder.

 

“I don't know how long. I don't know how long I've been gone.” He sobs out. He feels like he left hyrule to somehow punish himself for something, and he hadn't fully realized it until now. He thinks he needed to be away from it all to fully appreciate it.

 

She pulls back from him to take a proper look at his face.

 

She runs a gloved thumb over the pink, fleshy scar that runs across his face from his cheek to his lip. Then she lightly touches her fingertips to the leather of his eyepatch.

 

“Oh, what have you done?” She whines in distress. “Link I've been so worried and you return like this?”

 

He gives her a soft smile. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Where have you been?” She asks, “And who is this?”

 

She looks to Ganondorf as he awkwardly stands a few paces back. He doesn't move. He doesn't smile. He feels too strange.

 

"He's a friend.” He tells Zelda hesitantly.

 

“Well your friends are my friends, come tell me your name? Don't be shy.”

 

Ganondorf is not shy. He's afraid. He fears that she will see right through his façade with her all encompassing wisdom. Link senses the hesitation and gives him a look. A look that says it's alright.

 

She holds out her hand. He takes it. Touch light, barely there.

 

"Ganondorf." He says, breathily, “My name is Ganondorf.”

 

There's a pregnant pause. Ganondorf feels her fingers tense. He tries to fill the silence.

 

“I’m glad to finally meet you, princess. Link only speaks well of you.”

 

“I see. You have a very interesting name. Where do you hail from, Ganondorf?” She smiles.

 

“I come from the land of Termina.”

 

Link steps in.

 

“I traveled back to Termina for a short time. Not entirely on purpose.” Link supplies with an awkward laugh. “I met Ganondorf there. We decided to travel together.”

 

Nothing was a lie. But it still wasn't the whole truth. Perhaps they would have to work up to it.

 

Zelda keeps her composure.

 

"Would you two like to accompany me to my study? Perhaps we can further catch up.” She offers politely.

 

Link is uneasy but doesn't want to rouse her suspicions yet.

 

Zelda walks ahead of them, signaling for them to follow. “Come.”

 

Link crowds in at Ganondorfs side and whispers as low as he can manage.

 

"How long?" He questions.

 

Ganondorf doesn't answer. He doesn't even look at him in fear of appearing suspicious. He just trudges on forward.

 

“The spell. How long?” He persists.

 

Ganondorf sighs in distress.

 

“I do not know.”

 

They speak no more as they follow Zelda to her study with a heavy silence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The air remains tense. Even as they all sit near a fire in the study and Link tells Zelda of his travels, Ganondorf is still awkwardly sitting and waiting anxiously for the warning signs that the spell is waning.

 

"Ganondorf, may I have a word alone with Link? If you wouldn't mind, it should be brief.” Zelda says after a long and awkward silence.

 

He darts his eyes to Link, expression worried and questioning; silently asking if it's alright.

 

Link nods, brows knitted in anxiety. He knows Zelda senses their ridged composure. She senses the lack of honesty. She is far too intuitive to shut off their behavior.

 

Ganondorf goes out into the hall, closing the door gently behind him.

 

She leans back in her seat at first. Link watches her stern expression as the fireplace lights her features.

 

“Something is not right. I will not force you to tell me anything. But I sense it.”

 

“I can assure you there's no threat” Link spills out before his mind can catch up with his mouth.

 

Zelda smiles. It's not a joyful one. It's knowing; almost condescending.

 

“I wasn't implying there was a threat. But now you have voiced it.”

 

“It's not-”

 

“I can sense his magic. It's very powerful. It matches my own. He is not ordinary. I see clearly that he is under a guise.”

 

“He doesn't mean harm. He only wishes to return to his home. Nothing else. I swear it.”

 

She is pensive for a moment, taking in Links desperate face. Watching, as his worried eyes scan her for something. She's not sure what.

 

“So you _have_ brought him here.”

 

“Zelda, listen. He was banished to that land. He had lost all of his memories. Only to be horrified by them when they were returned to him. He helped me. He _aided_ me when I was on the verge of giving up.”

 

"There is nothing that man can do that will make up for his transgressions. Nor for his heinous intentions.” Zelda says immovably. It's clear that her mind cannot be changed.

 

“So you understand then?” Link asks bitterly. “You know who he is.”

 

“Ganondorf is hardly a common name.” She says coldly. “I am only surprised that you thought you could fool me.”

 

“I never intended to fool you!” Link practically yells, “Talking about it first was clearly wiser than waltzing in with him in his true form.”

 

"There is no wiser choice in this scenario, Link. The entire endeavor is foolish.”

 

“He is not the same man.” Link states confidently. He's attempting to finalize his point in an argument he's already lost.

 

Zelda scoffs at him. Almost laughs at him. She rolls her eyes.

 

“What exactly do you feel you owe him? Please, enlighten me.”

 

“He saved my heart from growing cold. I owe him the same courtesy.” Link supposes he is not only admitting it to Zelda, but perhaps for the first time, he is admitting it to himself as well.

 

“Well. That's quite a statement.” She is unamused by this and perhaps even offended.

 

Link knows Zelda as one of the kindest people he has ever crossed paths with. She is warm and understanding. She is patient with him and always supportive. But now it seems that this topic has turned her cold. She is unforgiving. The man put her kingdom in jeopardy, and threatened her father’s life. In a sense, Link understands why it would be so difficult for her to accept this. But that does not change how he feels. It doesn't change the things he wants.

 

“Pity.” Zelda mumbles like an afterthought. Link hears a certain ruckus outside the door and is alerted immediately. He cannot act rash, he knows it is not what Ganondorf would want.

 

“What is?” Link asks, worriedly with his panic rising once again. “What is a _pity?”_

 

“That he came here with you to journey home, only to discover that he will never leave these castle walls.”

 

“What?” Link can't quite process what he's hearing. He not sure what she means.

 

“Did you think I would allow him to leave here?” She asks mockingly.

 

Link doesn't answer her back. He stands up from his seat and darts for the door. He swings it open to see no one there.

 

“Gan!” He shouts out, “Gan, where are you?”

 

He's hysterical with fear as he lets his mind race with possibilities of what could have been done to Ganondorf. He turns back to Zelda, expression fiery with anger.

 

“Where _is_ he?”

 

“Where he belongs. Locked up in the dungeon. Chains spelled to negate any magic he may try to use to break free.”

 

Link cannot run from this. But he can't fix this. He can't make it go away. He can't go see the mask salesmen and look for an ominous note to make it all better. He can't win a ship from a band of pirates to sail away from it all. He cannot wield the magic in his hands like Ganondorf had done. He cannot free him. He is powerless.

 

He crumples to the floor of Zelda’s study and thinks to himself that somehow he is back to the beginning. That he hasn't returned home. That he's somehow still in that nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz don't kill me lmao


	19. politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's gotta think fast before things go anymore downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fully aware that these chapter titles are getting more ridiculous as i continue on. haha forgive me. this chapter fleshes out a little bit more of the dynamic between Link and Zelda. It's clear that they're at odds right now, which i fully intend to repair later on. but i'm not entirely sure if i'm going to be able to accomplish that, considering this fic pretty much writes itself. I have no control, really it just ... goes??? my fingers type and the characters just do whatever the hell they want idk
> 
> also i really miss doing those little journal images from earlier chapters, so i did one just for fun. yay for visuals. also i should mention; i realize chapter 2 was an eternity ago, but it now has artwork at the end of it :) take a look if you like

He remembers it clearly. The day the Zelda sent him back in time. She was mournful in a way. She wept at the notion that it was very possible that she may never see Link again. But at the time she believed it was what was best for him. He took in the glisten of her tired and woeful eyes. He reached up to tuck a blonde lock of hair behind a pointed ear. She leaned into his touch. And right before he was to fall backwards into the time he was truly meant to be in, he leaned forward and kissed her. And just as he felt the press of lips reciprocated, she was gone. The world was dark.

He opened his eyes to find himself in his bed in the Kokiri forest. He breathed in shaky and raised his hands to look at them. They were small and child-like. He was starting all over again. He didn’t want to be here, not really. It wasn’t what he wanted anymore, he’d already seen too much. To start over now seemed redundant.  He wondered if time had stated over for her too. He doubted it though. He just assumed they were living on different plains of existence until the fabric of their realities met in the middle. They could be worlds away.

The first thing he did when he got of bed was run. He ran through the lost woods until he was sure he was actually lost. He sat and cried for so long, but if you asked he wouldn’t be able to tell you how long it was. In the midst of his sobs he hears a laugh; a giggle of sorts. He is met with an outstretched hand. He follows the arm up to a pair of glowing red eyes that sit under the brim of a straw hat. He takes it.

That’s always when he wakes up. He doesn’t like reliving things that have already happened to him through his dreams. It makes him terribly miserable to have to think about how he felt at that time.

He tries to take in his surroundings. He’s in a bed much softer than what he’s used to. He senses a presence next to him, sitting at the bedside. It’s Zelda. He’s less than thrilled.

“Where am I?” He asks her, voice hoarse from crying.

“My bed chamber.” She says softly, like the wrong words might send him into frenzy. “You passed out before we could discuss anything further. I had a physician come to look at you. He informed you were malnourished, as well as dehydrated. Due to these ailments, it was apparently quite easy for you to faint from emotional stress.”

He doesn’t speak yet. He can’t answer her because he doesn’t know what to say. Because as much as she thinks they can kiss and make up, all he’s thinking about is Ganondorf.

“What are you going to do?” He asks.

And she knows exactly what he means without needing clarification. “I don’t know yet, Link.” She sighs out in frustration. “Just rest.”

“Let me see him.” He blurts.

“Link,” She warns. “It is not safe.”

This makes his sit up immediately. “Not _safe?”_ He says exasperated, like he can’t believe her. He wants to go for shock.

“Not safe? I traveled with him for months. I learned from him. I broke bread with him. I shared _bedding_ with him. I think if it wasn’t _safe_ I would have figured it out by now. I think if he wanted to hurt me, he would have _done it_ already.”

She looks stunned. There’s a long pause before she says anything. He is clearly pained. And she sees the tears that Link had shed for Ganondorf, left in the dark to wonder what his fate might become. She is completely and wholly perplexed by the entire scene.

“I suppose… For a moment. A moment wouldn’t be harmful.” She says the words but they don’t sound sure. They sound fearful. And as she watches Link lift the covers and swing his leg over to get up, He looks at her with eyes that she doesn’t quite recognize.

“Take me to him.” He says sternly.

 

* * *

 

Link isn’t prepared for the sight that he’s met with. Zelda waits outside the dungeon door and gestured for Link to go ahead.

Ganondorf is chained there. Arm to arm, immobilized, strange marking upon the wall where he is indefinitely bound. His head hangs low and it’s too dark to truly see his features. Link steps forward quietly and touches his face softly.

Ganondorf snaps his head up, clearly startled, letting a sound escape him that almost sounded like a growl. Link flinches back. He’s clearly startled him. His face is damaged. It’s bruised and bloody. He’s trying to hold it together at the sight.

It’s trivial, cuts and bruises, but given the circumstance it somehow seems severe.

“Link?” He asks brokenly. “I’m grateful it’s you.”

“Gan… I…” His voice is cracking already. “I’m s-sorry. I’m so sorry. This is my fault. We should have never come here.”

Ganondorf doesn’t speak. He only listens.

“I should’ve known that things would end up like this… I was a fool to think I could change an entire kingdoms mind overnight.” Link blubbers out. Ganondorf doesn’t want him to break down here. He needs him to be strong.

“Link, stop.” Ganondorf whispers. “I’m not angry with you. Listen to me.”

“I’ll get you out of here I promise.” Link suddenly says. He touches his face again, blood smearing onto his fingertips. “I’m not leaving you.”

“You do not have to reassure me, Link” He says wishing he could lean into the touch but this as much as his restraints will allow. “Listen. They have spelled the chains so I cannot escape. But I can still perform small feats.”

Link looks confused but waits to hear the rest, hope sparking in his in his being.

“I’ve been… putting forth all of my energy, trying very hard to accomplish it. My journal, I left it in Zelda’s study. Go there to the journal and you will know what to do.”

“I will come back, I swear it.” He promises with pain laced in his tone.

“Go, Link,” He says decidedly. “Go.”

He leaves painfully without knowing when he will see him again.

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t know where to start because it’s a _study._ There are books _everywhere._ He looks in plain sight first. He clears the table, the desk, the couches, and the ottoman. There’s nothing of note. He starts on the shelves. Book by book, he finds nothing. He can’t remember what it looks like… He knows its leather, but he can’t recall much else about it, and there are so many books in the room with similar binding. It’s hard to recall when Ganondorf had written on loose pages rather than in the actual journal.

When he’s in the midst of his search, Zelda comes into the study. She walks over to the fireplace. She doesn’t look at Link, she just stares at the fire.

“You’re angry with me,” She says to Link. It’s not really a question.

“Yes.” He says without hesitation. He continues to search.

“You can’t understand why I would do such things?” She asks him. She believes her actions are justified, Link can hear it in her voice.

“I can. I only asked that you wouldn’t on behalf of your trust in _me._ ” He is far too distracted for this conversation.

“What on _earth_ are you looking for?” She says, clearly irritated that he isn’t giving her his full attention.

He takes a deep breath and turns to face her. “My journal. I’ve forgotten where I put it.”

She blinks. “How does one lose such a personal item?”

“I…” He rolls his eyes. “I don’t know. Just – if you see a book you don’t recognize, it’s most likely my journal.

“This?” She asks. He whips his head around and it’s there in her gloved hand. It must have been on the mantle of the fireplace. He feels foolish for not looking there.

He sees clearly the detail he had forgotten. The front leather bears the crest of the Gerudo tribe. His heart speeds up because, yes, he’s nervous. He doesn’t know how he’s going to get it away from her.

“Odd.” She hums. “Your journal bears the Gerudo crest.”

He paces toward fully prepared to take it. She pulls it back away from him.

“It was a gift.” He grits out.

She stares at him, eyes narrowed. “You _hate_ writing.”

He reaches for it once more, only to be met with fiery eyes. She raises her hand and pushes him onto the sofa with the full force of her magic. He’s getting angry and he can’t let her read whatever is in that journal. He’s shocked that she would go to such lengths as to push him away using magic.

She opens it. He’s practically sweating.

She flips the pages, and then flips to another. She continues to skim as she flips through page after page. She closes it after a short moment with a loud smack and scoffs aloud.

“How silly. You haven’t written anything.” She throws the journal beside Link on the couch and makes for the door. “You are free to leave the castle whenever you wish.”

He hears the door of the study close after her.

 _Nothing written?_ He scrambles for the journal and opens it scanning the pages for words.

He sees entries there. There are words on the pages. Written in black ink are some of Ganon’s journal entries. Some he’s already read before. It must be spelled. Perhaps only the people he chooses can read it. It’s so clever and he’s never been more grateful for these tricks of his.

He flips to the center where he’s sure the entries must stop somewhere around there.

He sees an entry that looks for like a letter. It’s addressed to him. He reads.

 

****

**_Link,_ **

**_If you’re reading, I’m likely in trouble. If my suspicions are confirmed and the Princess has captured me, you must go to the desert. You can only fight politics with politics. Go to my tribe and tell them of what has happened. Learn what you can and bring them to the castle to negotiate terms of my release. If this is unsuccessful you must be prepared for anything._ **

Just as he is about to close the journal, he sees the beginnings of words forming all on their own.

**_This book remains spelled, it is the only communication I have with you. Carry it with you always._ **

**_I believe in you_ **

 

* * *

 

Zelda still sees him off despite the tense admissions of the day. They’re outside the front drawbridge of the castles market. Link is hastily tying a sturdy rope from Luna’s collar to Epona’s Reigns. Luna looks frightened. There’s an anxiety behind her gray eyes and Link wishes he wasn’t so in tune with animals for once. He knows the pain of it, and wonders if Luna senses that she will not be seeing Ganondorf for some time.

Zelda takes her time re-familiarizing herself with Epona before she kneels down to say hello to Luna. She pets her softly and asks, “Where did you come by this one?”

Link feels weary with having to answer her question.

“She belongs to Ganondorf.”

Zelda makes a small humming noise as her response.

“Link…” She starts, “What did you mean when you said you had shared bedding with him?”

He knew that question was coming from a mile away.

“I meant exactly what was said. He became my companion in more ways than just travel. I’m afraid despite my confiding in you in the past; I must ask you not to pry any further than this.”

“And why is that?” She asks mockingly and quite possibly to mask her hurt. Though Link doesn’t think her hurt is justified. Not after this. He wants to see her side of things but she’s torn down the structure of everything his world began to revolve around.

He was done being some kind of hero. He was through with living life as a diluted version of himself for the sake of others. He was going to paint his life in new colors with the person who he’s come to care for more than he ever thought possible.

He can see her reasoning, but he still can’t see why she wouldn’t lend him an understanding ear. That she is so bitter that she would not adhere to his truthful words makes him just as bitter towards her in turn. He can’t be emotional with her. He’s already done that, and to no avail.

“Because we now have a conflict of interest.” He says decidedly, thinking of Ganon’s words inked magically into the parchment. _Fight politics with politics._ “I fully intend to see Ganondorf freed. Please understand that I will do what’s necessary to accomplish that.”

“I would hate to see you fail towards such a tired cause.” Zelda says numbly. And he’s heard the words before. Those are the words that Aveil had said to him right before their battle on the watchtower bridge. He feels a pang in his heart at the words. She’s belittling his words. She’s belittling his ambition. She’s belittling _him._ He gets astride Epona wondering if any other words are left unsaid between them. He has said all that he means to.

He does not want Zelda for an enemy. He stares up to the heaven’s and wondered if the goddesses intended any of this to go so far, or if they’re simply watching as the three chosen slowly tear each other apart while swearing off intervention.

“Where will you go?” Is what she finally says.

“To tell you would be redundant.” He tells her, not quite masking the sadness in his voice.

“I hope we meet again Link; on better terms.”

“If circumstances should permit it.” He says warningly.

“We shall see then.” Is all she offers in return. It’s not definite; it’s something he can hope for.

“We shall.” He says in finality. At that he rides of at a mild pace.

The sun is setting as Epona trots off into the plains, Luna walking briskly at her side.

It should take him two days to arrive in Ganondorfs home-land.

Link looks off into the distance and sees the sun set over the desert canyon. The red light of the sun blisters the yellowed far-off sands brighter than he’s ever seen it.


	20. lone journey (part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sets out with Luna and Epona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna have chapter 20 be really long but i decided to split it up instead. so here's part 1

For a long time there’s nothing but open field. Which is undoubtedly when he feels the most vulnerable to any potential dangers. He supposes he should stop somewhere in the middle of the night just to rest for a few hours. He feels terribly guilty even _thinking_ of resting. But Ganondorf wouldn’t want him to neglect himself.

They have to take a slower pace for a while because Luna is tired. They have to eat and he has to find her and Epona some water.

Before leaving the castle he was feeling utter hopelessness. He thought it was really the end for Ganondorf. Not so long ago he wouldn’t have cared. Time has given him the chance to see it differently. Upon finding this journal he’s gained a new sense of determination. He will not Zelda’s grudges of the past cloud his individual judgment. He is not so easily swayed.

It seems that when it’s something he wants, it’s swept to the side as something trivial or unrealistic. But he won’t let it end in such a way. He’ll so what he has to. Even so, he still doesn’t know how he’s going to convince the Gerudo tribe that Ganondorf is, first of all, _alive._ Second, _here._ Third, _imprisoned._ And lastly, in need of rescue.

He doesn’t even know if he’ll see a familiar face. But he knows if he remains calm and speaks strongly, he will accomplish what he set out to do.

It’s safe to say that nothing went as they had planned it to, and they were prepared for multiple outcomes. But none of them ended with them having to say goodbye. He never wanted to go to the desert like this. He wanted Ganondorf by his side when he did so. He will see it happen if he can help it.

It’s becoming a dull kind of dark and he can see what looks like the ranch over the hill. He doesn’t know who resides there now, but he can only hope that Malon is still there and will hopefully take pity on him. And he hopes there’s also an empty stable.

He lights a lantern as Epona trots through the ranch’s main gate. It’s a little eerie. There no lights on. Everything is silent. Epona whinnies a little. She’s feels anxious. Link shushes her promptly and caresses her mane in comfort.

Just then they hear a faint hum. The closer they get to the open pen, the louder it becomes. It sounds like someone is singing. Malon. He raises the lantern higher hoping that Luna won’t bark as they advance.

The figure in the field stands abruptly and Link notices that whoever they are, they are exceptionally _short._ He goes slow, proceeding with caution.

“Who are you?!” She shrieks. She sounds young, like _really young._ And also not Malon.

“Don’t come closer or I’ll scream!”

Link signals for Epona to halt. He likes to think he’s good at talking to children.

“I mean no harm. I’m looking for Malon. Do you know her?” He’s crouched down to her level as he speaks to her.

She looks more relaxed, but she’s still suspicious. She can’t be older than four or five.

“Malon is my mommy.” She tufts out. “Have you come to take her to?”

“What?” Link blurts. It’s a strange thing for her to ask. “No, no of course not.” Malon has a child. He’s trying to wrap his head around it. “What’s your name?”

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” She pouts.

“It’s a little late for that.” Link laughs.

Before she can answer back they hear the squeak of a door opening and quick footsteps shuffling through the grass.

“Freya! Come inside!” They both turn around and she’s charging forward with alarm when she finally notices Link standing there with Freya. “Who are you?! What do you want?”

“Malon?” He says loud and questioning.

She steps in close, eyes flickering across his face, illuminated by the lantern she holds.

“…Link?”

“Hello.” He smiles sheepishly.

She looks happy for a moment, like genuinely happy. But then her face forms into a stern frown and she doesn’t look so happy anymore.

“Is this how you _greet people?_ Are you an _idiot?_ You scared me half to death!” Link tries to open his mouth to get a word in, but to no avail. “And you!” She looks at Freya, expression as parental as it gets. “Didn’t I tell you _never_ to talk to strangers?!”

“I know! I’m sorry, Mommy… He said he knew you…” She shuffles her feet in the grass as Malon waits for the rest of her excuse. “Besides… I think maybe he’s nice.”

Malon sighs out heavy and tired. She ruffles her daughter’s red hair, pets it gently, and then tucks it behind her ear. She looks at Link.

“I assume you need a place to stay? You might as well come inside because you have some explaining to do.” She laughs. But it’s not a happy one, it’s sort of expectant. Like she’s already amused with the prospect of what he could have to say to her.

Link cringes. He does. He doesn’t like to explicitly remember, but somewhere in the middle of his journey to rekindle his friendships, he may or may not have kind of promised Malon that they would be married. Which is most definitely absurd but when you’re thirteen and staring at the stars with one of your best friends, it might have just sounded like a good thing to say at the time. Needless to say, Malon took the proposal very seriously. Link feels a little out of his depth as he leaves Epona and Luna in the stable. He’s not sure how to handle this one.

 

* * *

 

Link is sitting down at her table and she places a bowl of hot porridge in front of him.

“You look like you’re about to faint. Eat.” She says. She sits across from him, one elbow on the table, and face resting in her palm.

He does as she says and he’s thankful that this doesn’t feel awkward.

“Malon, I-”

“I don’t need an explanation, Link. I was only teasing.” She smiles. And even though he keeps trying to speak he isn’t even sure what he wants to really say. He’s sort of grateful that she keeps interrupting him.

“No, I-”

“We were children. Time has passed. No need to linger on it.”

Link smiles, nostalgia taking over. He wishes everyone was this easy-going.

She’s already put Freya to bed. He figures it’s not a big deal to ask.

“She asked if I was here to take you.” Link tells her inquisitively.

“Ah.” She sighs sadly. “Her father was conscripted two years ago. She’s under the impression that it will happen to me as well.” She gets up and trifles through some drawers in the kitchen. She sits back down with two cookies. “Don’t let her find out where I’ve hidden these.”

He laughs briefly. Link doesn’t want to ask the next question but he’s still on it. It feels insensitive.

“I know what you want to ask.” She crunches the cookie lazily. “The answer is no. He’s not coming back.”

It’s a horrible thought. He doesn’t want to rekindle any pain she might have over the matter. He changes the subject.

 “She looks just like you. Freya.” Link says honestly.

“I’ve been told.” She jokes.

Link is almost done with his porridge and Malon is gathering her hair as a comfortable silence settles between them. She combs through the hair with her fingertips and separates it in to three. She braids it over her shoulder with practiced ease just before trying with a small ribbon that was sitting tied around her wrist.

“You’ve really messed yourself up, haven’t you?” She asks him lightheartedly.

Link doesn’t know what she means at first. Then he remembers. He supposes he’s gotten used to it by now. He touches his fingers to his leather eye patch.

“Yeah… I had an accident. Foolish, really. Bar fight.”

She laughs aloud. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh.” But its okay, he doesn’t mind. He laughs with her. For once it seems funny.

“How… have you been, Link?”

“Um.” He isn’t really sure how to answer her. He’s seen better days. Then again maybe he hasn’t. “Well. I’ve been well, save for recent days. And I’m on a very specific journey.” He doesn’t know how to confide in people so he beats around the bush.

“Are you happy?”

“I… will be. Soon. Maybe.” He says very quietly.

“What kind of journey is this? You look distressed. Perhaps it will help you to tell another.”

He sighs out heavily. He _is_ distressed.

“To put things very simply, I traveled to many other lands over the years. And I had found myself a companion. They now sit in Princess Zelda’s dungeon due to a misunderstanding. And so I’ve vowed to find a way to have them legally released.”

“That sounds like quite the predicament… And the princess has no words for you?”

“None that are kind.” His eyes are downcast. That hopeless feeling is creeping up again.

“This person… do they make you happy?” She asks in that odd wise tone of voice she always had.

“Yes.” He almost sobs.

“Do you love them?”

Link has never thought of it. He supposes that the word is so foreign to him that he is not even sure he knows its meaning.

“I…” He’s at a loss for words.

“Would you die for them?”

“I would. Almost did a few times.” He laughs tearily.

“Would they die for you?”

“He sits in a prison on account of my childish whims.” He chokes out.

“Well it sounds like he cares a great deal for you then.”

Link wipes at his eye and sniffs. He thinks that maybe it was best not to let his frustration build.

She covers his hand with her own across the table.

“I wish you all the luck in the world, my friend.” She says to him gently.

He smiles appreciatively. He’s lucky to have such friends that would open their door after so many years.

“You can sleep if you like.” She picks up his bowl from the table. “There is some bedding in the cupboard there, you can lay it anywhere.”

He makes a place for himself on the floor. His belongings are sparse but they lie there next to him. Before he lays his head down he can’t help but peek at the journal. He waits for Malon to cross the room as she whispers a goodnight and put out the candles.

He pulls the journal from his bag and flips to the first blank page. He doesn’t know what he waiting for. He feels a little foolish, waiting for a journal to talk to him. Just when he’s about to shut it he sees the beginnings of ink.

_Goodnight, Link_

He can’t help but smile. It’s painful. He runs his fingertips over the newly written words. It feels like he’s here with him somehow. And he doesn’t know how but he manages to lay his head down without crying. Things feel hopeful, if only for a short moment.

He falls asleep quickly, only able to give into slumber due to his absolute exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

He wakes to a cucco clucking in his ear. He opens his eyes and its sitting on his chest comfortably.

“Morning.” He mumbles to the bird. 

“Morning!” He hears a cheerful bright voice from across the room.

Freya is sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Malon walks in the door just as he picks up the bird.

“There he is!” She yells. She storms over and grabs the bird from Links grasp. “Why won’t you stay in the coop? _Why?”_ She yells at the creature as she runs back outside.

Link can’t help but stare off in silence. It’s kind of hilarious.

“George is an escape artist.” Freya says matter-of-factly from behind her spoon.

It’s funny in itself that they named it George. Link isn’t sure why it’s laughable.

It’s cute, he thinks. It must be nice waking up on this ranch every morning.  He’s glad that Malon and Freya have each other.

He hopes to be as happy as they are one day.


	21. lone journey (part2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay part 2 !!! tada

They see him off in the morning. It’s early but living on a ranch makes you an early riser. The sun up high enough for him to be able to tell how the days heat might be. He hopes it’s not too severe. He doesn’t know if Luna can take the desert heat so well. It occurs to him that perhaps it would have been wise to travel into the desert at night due to the cooler air.

But he has already set a path.

They make their way through the vastness of Hyrule’s fields. Link doesn’t have any more time for detours, so he speeds past anything that might be troublesome.

He sees the cliff side’s that lead to the desert within half the day’s journey. He doesn’t want to be afraid. He knows he can do this. They’ve accepted him once, they can do it again. He worries that maybe they’ll think he’s a liar. He’s worried they’ll think he’s trying to trick them. They know that Ganondorf has somehow perished. Link is sure they are not expecting him back anytime soon.

So he’s wondering how effective a stranger walking in and letting them knew he’s actually alive is going to be. Hopefully it’ll inspire something in them and they’ll be moved to believe them.

The journal might help. If he can show them the magic of the journal, perhaps they could be convinced.

And then his worst fear sets in. What if they _do_ believe him and they don’t care? What if they don’t want to help? What if they decide they’re better off without Ganondorf?

He shakes the thought and trudges on forward, remembering Ganondorfs words.

_We cannot afford to think about what if’s._

He tries his best.

 

* * *

 

Link decides to enter on foot. He dismounts Epona and walks through the crevice of the rocky earth with caution. The walls become narrower as he goes on. Luna seems hesitant. Maybe even afraid. The black hair on her back is slightly raised. He kneels down to pet her head gently.

“It’s alright.” He tells her. “Everything’s alright.”

He isn’t quite sure if everything is actually alright. But he knows she’ll only be calm if he is. The same goes for Epona.

He looks down at the sandy ground and watches the rocks tumble out from under his boot as he climbs up the path. He hears the distinct sound of a waterfall and it gets him to look up. He’s close now. He crosses the small and narrow bridge, trusting Epona and Luna to follow suit carefully.

There are some tents across the way. It’s midday and the sun is at its highest point. If there is anyone living here, they prefer to stay inside. Link doesn’t blame them in this scorching heat. Epona is definitely showing her irritation. He wants to go undetected on his way to the fortress. He doesn’t really have any more time to waste.

Before he crosses he hears a high pitched scream. It’s always been his instinct to run towards such a distressed noise. So much for being in a rush.

He runs toward the sound and he can tell it’s coming from over the cliff side down in the ravine of the falls. The water seems to roar louder than he ever remembers it. He pokes his head over the edge and there’s a girl there. A Gerudo girl. Not quite a child but younger than him. She’s hanging on for dear life. One little slip and she would fall out under her own weight. She looks up, eyes teary and afraid.

“ _Help me.”_ She yells.

“Hold on!” He tells her urgently, trying to think fast. “Don’t move!”

He pulls the rope from Eponas saddle pack and flips it over his shoulder. He braces himself on the edge and tries to secure himself as he swings his body down. He pulls toward the center letting his boots braces themselves on the rocky edge. He slides down, grip shaky, hoping he’ll land on the alcove securely.

He lands and looks down. One more climb down. She’s slipping slowly and she’s scrambling to keep her arms hooked in the rocks. More tears slip down her face. He feels her fear. He’s fallen here many times. It was a wonder how he survived each time.

He gathers his strength once more and practically throws himself over to the second tier down. The rocks crumble when he lands and she flinches in alarm.

“It’s okay…” He says to her, “Just stay calm,” Though he’s having trouble staying calm himself.

He gets down low as he feels the rocks begin to whether and turn to ruble. He grabs her arms and hears the definite cracking of stone. The rocks fall out from under her just as her grabs her. By some miracle he still has room to move. She seems to faint right as he retrieves her. He pulls her up quickly and hoists her up over his shoulder. He’s never tried to climb like this. But it’s now or never.

He gains the proper footing just as the rock crumbles out beneath them. It’s difficult. He struggling but it’s not impossible. If he can make it up to the first tier he climbed from he might have a chance to pull her up without such a safety risk.

He’s finally somewhere where has steady footing, and he knows he can successfully climb the remaining distance with her over his shoulder. He lays her down gently, checking her pulse. She is unconscious but her heartbeat is steady. He pulls the rope around her waist and loops it over her shoulders and ties it in the back at tight as he can. He fears it might hurt her because her shoulders are bare. But rope burns are better than falling into the ravine. He makes the climb solo, rope tucked neatly in a loop on his belt.

When he gets the top he barely has the strength to pull her up. It’s difficult. Even as he tries to maintain balance, he tends to lose his footing. He tries to make sure she doesn’t swing too much. He can’t have her hitting her head. When she’s close enough he pulls _hard_ and scrambles forward to grab her underneath the arms.

He pulls her to safety and he’s so tired than all can do is sit there with her in his lap as he tries to catch his breath.

His thoughts haven’t quite caught up with the rest of him. He supposes he should take her to the fortress and hope that someone will take responsibility and tend to her.

He lays her across Epona and makes for the path, trying to steady his heartbeat with each step of the way.

He doesn’t know what to expect upon his entry but he hopes he’s remembered by someone.

There doesn’t seem to be anyone outside. Link rounds the hill up the fortress and there’s no one in sight. He was expecting a guard at least. He was expecting someone to be looking for this girl atop his horse. He was expecting something.

Just when he’s about to pass through to the shooting range, he hears a voice.

“You there!” A booming voice yells. “ _Halt!_ ”

A woman approaches him, blowing a horn as she trudges toward him aggressively. That didn’t sound good to him.

Suddenly they’re pouring out of the fortress towards him, spears in hand. He wanted to find someone but this wasn’t what he had in mind. He doesn’t draw his sword as they surround him. He knows better. Luna barks and growls all through it all and Link cannot move to calm her in fear of being struck. His hands are raised in surrender.

The one with the horn points her spear close to his face in a threatening manner.

“Why does Syrina lie unconscious and bound on this steed? Was it _by your hand?”_ She inquires accusingly.

Link thinks. He must choose his words carefully. But what better than the truth?

“ _Speak!”_

“She had slipped climbing down the ravine. The rocks fell from beneath her. I only offered my help.”

She narrows her eyes at him. She sees no lie in his eyes, and then looks to his hands. They are raw and littered with rope-burns, dried blood smeared in fading evidence. Her harsh look falters for a moment and it looks like gratitude but then she quickly covers it up.

“And who _are you_? What business have you in the desert?” The spear gets closer to his face. He know he doesn’t look the most welcoming right off the bat, littered with scars and an eye patch to make him look just as friendly. Even though he means well always, he understands her suspicion.

“I am Link. I’ve come for many reasons. Firstly I’ve come to speak with Nabooru.”

There are whispers among them. They sound disbelieving.

“For what purpose?” She asks after silencing their chatter. His hands are still raised.

“I fear that what I say may seem farfetched. I have traveled to far off realms. In doing so I came upon you’re leader Ganondorf. He is alive and now sits in Hyrule Castle's dungeon, awaiting my return.”

“That _is_ farfetched.” She seethes.

“It is truth. I come asking for aid. If you care to see it through.”

“What is _going on?”_  A deep and somehow feminine voice interrupts them. Its familiar.

“Nabooru!”  Link yells in recognition.

She pushes through her way through her armed comrades until she is met with Links shocked expression. It’s almost as if he came here to see her without actually expecting to see her.

“Link…” She says in bewilderment. She lowers the spears with her own hands. She turns to her comrades. “Link is an old friend. You would be wise to lower your weapons. Treat him as you would our own.”

He smiles. Thank the heavens she remembers him in such a light.

“Come, Link. Let us tend to Syrina. Her mother should be headed back from the colossus any moment now.”

 

* * *

 

The room is filled with very pungent incense. Enough to make Link feel relaxed and even slightly sleepy. He sits across from Nabooru and watches as the smoke swirls around Syrina with purpose. Nabooru places a warm cloth on her head.

“It’s wonderful to see you Link. I trust it’s not just for a hello.”

“Well...” He tells her hesitantly.

 

“Tell me. You had no qualms with beginning your tale in the courtyard.”

Ah so she had heard the beginnings of it then. Why was this suddenly so difficult for him? He knew what he had come to do, so why was he suddenly at a loss for words. This felt different. This felt like she was the only hope and he felt like the possibility of ruining it was very real.

“Ganondorf has returned to Hyrule.”

“And he has found a way to harness the Triforce of power once more?” She asks him forebodingly. She doesn’t seem to understand. Link isn’t being specific enough. She thinks he is warning her of a threat.

“Well… I don’t know but-”

“How did you come by this knowledge?” She asks with urgency.

“No. You don’t understand. I _brought him_ here.”  He tells her exasperated.

She is quiet. She stands up and gestures for the guard to come sit with Syrina.

“Let us carry on with this conversation elsewhere.”

Link followers her into a chamber that looks much like a kitchen. There is a square table in the center of the room.  They sit across from each other. She takes deep breath as if she’s dreading the conversation.

He starts in wanting to get it out altogether. He doesn’t want to give her a chance to interrupt him and tell him how ridiculous he sounds because he’s had enough of that.

“I came upon him in a far off realm. He had been through so much that at times he even questioned his own identity. He is a different person than the man that you all gathered to cast out. I know to take only my word is difficult but I have no reason to lie about such a thing.”

“You think this was something I _wanted?!”_  She practically hisses at him. “I never wanted to see him turned away and _banished. He brought it on himself.”_

“I’m not here to accuse you Nabooru. I come to ask for your help. You are of your own volition and I would never try to cause you any further pain with such slander.” His voice shakes slightly with his own determination. He is quite desperate to have her understand.

“What would you have me do?” She asks incredulously. Like there isn’t anything to be done. Like whatever he request of her is an impossible feat. “You say he sits in The Princesses dungeon. I can conclude he isn’t there without purpose. Would you have me move against her?”

“No I would have him _freed.”_ Link stresses. “He is paying for the crimes of his former self. He sits in a cell because princess Zelda refused to hear me out as you do now. His sentence is for that of crimes that had never even come to fruition.”

She is quiet once more. Pensive.  He doesn’t know what else he can say to convince her. There’s no way he could tell her everything. There was too much to tell. There wasn’t enough time.

“Link…” She starts curiously, “I’ve neglected to ask why this is of such importance to you… of _all_ people?”

He debates with himself whether he should show her or not. It may be a violation of Ganondorfs privacy. Not that he heeded that much himself.

He pulls the journal from his bag. He opens it to the same page where Ganondorf had wished him a goodnight. He waits silently hoping that Ganondorf senses his need for guidance.

The ink begins slowly, almost hesitantly across the page. It’s slightly angled and letters seem sloppier than usual. It worries link as he watches. Perhaps he’s hurt. There isn’t much he can do from here other than carry on with his request.

 _Show her._ The words form. _Let her read._

He hands he the journal. She takes it with confused eyes.

“What is this?” She asks quietly, fingertips grazing over the leather cover where the Gerudo crest is stitched into the craftsmanship.

“It’s Ganondorfs journal. He wishes for you to read it.”          

Link knows what’s in there. Some pages bound, some lose. They’re all about his time in Termina from the point of his memory loss to his time with Link, to the very last entry that explains to Link how he should see him freed. Link is sure there are entries about herself as well. His regret, his failures, his confused discrepancies of who he is verses who he used to be. His hurt, his affection, his very motivation for continuing on living. It’s all there is the handwriting that she could never make herself forget.

Link watches he face as she reads. They sit for almost an hour, her eyes scanning his words. He sees her change as she reads it, emotions that she left repressed rising up the surface once more. Several people come for her. She sends them all away. She can’t be bothered as she reads the story of her long lost friend.

Link sees her eyes become wet with regret. She breathes in deep and turns the page. She’s read up to the point of blank pages.

“What is this?” She asks Link, “The words, they write themselves.”

“He’s writing to you as we speak. It’s his only way. What does it say?”

She places the journal on the table.

_I am sorry, my friend._

She looks up to Link. Her eyes have somehow changed from the time before she read. She speaks clearly and with conviction.

“We need a plan.”


	22. forced forfeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finds it more difficult to stay strong with every passing hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I totally realize i did a lot of updates in a short amount of time. (3 updates in two days) it's because i'd written a lot and didn't proofread it for a while. but then proofread them all in two days. so bam here you go chapter 22. with that said it might me a week or so until chapter 23. most likely this same time next week. don't hate me ehehe

There’s no sleep for them. It was difficult to come up with a plan that doesn’t end in a fight… Negotiation would be the first choice. But they needed a plan B. Luckily Nabooru status as a sage put her in Princess Zelda’s good graces. And if they held an official negotiation, perhaps she can be swayed if Nabooru promises to keep close watch on Ganondorf.

Link never imagined things would turn out this way. The woman who had earlier threatened him with her weapon, now sat across from him. Her name is Sibyl. She’s Nabooru’s second in command. It’s clear she does not favor Link in the least bit. She eyes him from across the way with disdain in her glare. He’s figured out that some people just… don’t like him. Not for any specific reason. They just don’t. Which is fine, he didn’t come here to be liked.

However Link does care for what Nabooru thinks. Somehow in his mind, Ganondorf has managed to put her on a higher pedestal than Link already had her on. He tries to tell her as they night movies into late hours off all the things that weren’t in the journal. Well not _everything, b_ ut the important things; the things that matter. He tries to tell her not to think about all the things that he did before. It gets to her, and Link can see it. And then he has to remind himself of the time it took him. He was careful and patient and kept his guard up for a while. Perhaps Nabooru needs time as well.

The fact that she wants to see him freed is good enough for him.

He finds himself checking the journal several more times that night as they all converse. It’s been two full days. Every time he checks there is nothing new there. A worry settles in his gut. He closes the journal and takes a deep shaky breath, hoping that he’s alright. He tells himself to hold it together. He’s failing.

“Link?” Nabooru asks him.

Sibyl eyes him judgingly, but her eyes seem to turn softer as she looks at his tired and worried expression.

“Sorry.” He sighs. He feels claustrophobic and his head is pounding. He pulls the band of his eye patch over his head and tries to breathe without the constant pressure on his head.

“That’s quite unfortunate.” Sibyl comments nonchalantly. She gestures to his ailment, which is covered still by the blond hair that he lets fall in front of his face. He doesn’t like anyone to look at it.

Nabooru eyes his movements and notices the purposeful way he holds the eye patch in his hands and smoothes his thumb over the leather stitching. She notices right away who’s responsible for the craft.

“Perhaps some air?” She asks him gently.

“Yes…” He agrees. “I’ll return shortly.” He could use some air.

The longer he spends away the worse his wandering mind tells him the situation is.

He rounds the hut outside and sits against the stone, sliding down and landing in the sand. It’s hot against his thin clothes even in the dark air of the late night. He pulls out the journal once more.

“Just tell me you’re alright.” He whispers to someone who may not hear him. He waits.

Nothing happens. He wished he had a way to see him. Only the three know what befalls him. He won’t cry. He can’t. He swore to himself, no more tears. He gathers himself, not bothering to brush the sand from his clothes.

Before he can return, he’s stopped.

“Wait!”

It’s that girl. He quickly reminded himself of her name. _Syrina._ She runs towards him with urgency and a smile.

“I wanted…” She pants for a moment. “I wanted to thank you. Thank you for saving me… Mr...?

“It’s Link; Just Link.” He tells her, placing the journal back in his bag. “Don’t mention it.” He says, retrieving his patch from his pocket to place it back over her head.

Her eyes follow his hands.

“Your hands.” She says warmly, voice laced with concern. She grabs them both and pulls his palms open, facing the sky. The dry desert air has left them worse off than they would’ve been in regular climate. His cuts have become dry and there a blisters forming. The dryness of his skin is beginning to show cracking where small amount of blood well up and dry out repeatedly. “They must hurt.”

“They bleed for a good cause.” He says simply, not quite looking at her face. He’s feeling rather numb at the moment. He can’t converse with her properly.

She waves her hand in a way that seems vaguely familiar. The air seems cooler in a way. She circles his palms gently, not quite touching them with her fingertips and hums softly. Water forms before his eyes. Small droplets float gently in the air and sink slowly, hypnotizingly down into his palms. He can’t look away. He’s mesmerized as always by magic that seems to be drawn from nothing.

It feels nice. She does it once more, soothing the redness that plagues his skin.

“Better?” She asks softly.

He flexes his fingers into a fist. It hurts less, a lot less.

“Thank you.” He croaks out, throat just as dry as his hands were. “You’re very talented.”

“I’ve been practicing since childhood. I had a good teacher. He was very patient.” She smiles knowingly.

“Was he?” Link responds rhetorically, still solemn, perhaps not fully understanding her meaning through his distracted thoughts.

“Perhaps he will teach you as well.” She says, drawing up her hand to lift Link’s chin between her fingers. “When you bring him home.”

Realization hits him. He looks into her bright almond eyes, knowing her words are sincere. He needed to hear it. He needed to hear that someone believes they can do this. Thankfully it snaps him out of his chain of miserable thinking.

“You will.” She reassures him. “You’ll see him returned to us.”

She squeezes his hands once in hers and turns to leave him, her long, waist-length, red ponytail swaying as she goes. The plates of her recently placed shoulder armor glint in the moons light.

“I will.” He whispers to her faraway form.

 

* * *

 

“We want to approach in broad daylight. This will tell them we pose no threat.” Nabooru explains to her small, select, line of her charges. They don’t need many people. “I’ve sent a messenger ahead of us to inform the Princess and her council of our short-notice arrival. Surely she won’t be too surprised.”

She’s instructed that Sibyl stay behind as second and make sure everything stays in order at the fort. He silently is relieved she won’t be there to scold him with her eyes. However He _does_ notice that she has a soft spot for animals. He leaves Luna in her care temporarily. She makes sure to quickly mask her enthusiasm when he requests it of her.

Syrina is amongst them their company. Link is grateful. She somehow makes him feel okay; like he won’t break down and panic.

There are others that he oddly recognizes. He paid an immeasurable amount of attention when the great fairy let him glimpse into Ganondorfs past. He remembers some of their faces. But he doesn’t have a sharp enough memory to match the faces to names on his own.

They’ve washed his clothes and provided him with light armor, just in case circumstances permit it. It feels strange wearing it. It’s affirmation that he is fighting for something. Whether he is to raise a sword or not, he is fighting.

He pets Epona’s mane before hoisting himself up over her saddle. Nabooru is still briefing them not to do anything rash without the go-ahead. Link suddenly feels a tug at his boot. He looks down and sees Luna pulling at him with her teeth. A whine leaves her.

“It’s alright.” He says. “I’ll be back. You’ll see him soon.”

Sibyl comes storming out wearing barely anything and runs to Luna. She has to be at least fifty pounds but she picks her up and throws her over her shoulder like she weighs nothing.

“Good luck.” She says noncommittally. And storms back inside.

Link will figure out why she shows such disdain eventually.

 

* * *

 

The ride doesn’t take long. Though it took him two days to get here, this is different. The Gerudo ride _fast._ They ride across the fields to Hyrule castle like they’re practically on fire. Link can’t tell if he’s inefficient or they’re in a rush to confirm his tale as truth.

The sun is drawing near its highest point in the sky as they approach the castle gates. True to Nabooru’s words the drawbridge is lowered and a royal guard is there to greet them and usher them through the market. They don’t bother to dismount their horses. They continue on through until they reach the northern gate.

“The letter stated that only the Sage of Spirits requested an audience with the Princess.” The main gate guard scolded them.

“And a plus one.” She tells him confidently, dismounting her horse and gesturing to Link. “We aren’t foolish enough to travel alone for such a pressing matter.”

He hums in response. He looks to Link. “No apprentice?”

He doesn’t give him an answer. Link watches his as he gestures for them to open the gates. He feels strange being here again, knowing that Ganondorf is behind those castle walls somewhere.

The two of them advance through the garden and into the castle, unsure of what awaits them.

“Don’t let her see your weakness, Link. The princess will use it against you to fit her needs, despite your past familiarity.”

“I know this very well.” He assures Nabooru, “I have witnesses this. However, I have never been the one to suffer by it until now.” He already made them mistake once in hopes that she would understand his plea, but to no avail.

“I think I know what will convince her. But it will come at a price.”

Link doesn’t like the sound of that one bit.

 

* * *

 

Zelda looks tired and stress. Link can’t say that it’s something he expected.

They sit in the council room. But Link notices that there is no _council._ How can she accept a negotiation without her advisors?

“I should inform you, my council isn’t present because they are unaware of the issue. I didn’t want to raise a panic.”

So she didn’t even tell them. He isn’t quite sure what to make of that. It makes him worry that she may be up to something else; something worse than he initially thought. Then again it was never clear what her intentions were with Ganondorf.

She sits at the head of the table looking suspicious of them. She still regards Link with the same vague trust in her eyes. Despite their most recent falling out, she still holds affection for him. As far as Link knew Zelda and Nabooru were on good terms.

“You failed to inform me of the reason for your visit in your letter, Nabooru. But I’m sure we all know why you’re here, regardless.” She smirks numbly.

“I implore you to take our words into account before you make any hasty decisions.” Nabooru Says to her evenly and carefully.

“I don't know what it is you think you can say to change my views of this man.” Her voice sounds exhausted like she's already thought of everything they could say to her.

“We don't wish to change your views.” Link speaks out. “You've made it clear that you cannot be moved. We don't need approval. We want him released to us.”

“Released?” She scoffs. “Just like that? Free to go?”

“No.” Nabooru says. “A transfer. You give us your prisoner. And he becomes our prisoner. And we will swear before the council by the goddesses that we will see he stays in line.”

Zelda looks like she's considering it for a moment. She favors the both of them, that's clear. But her country's safety is her number one priority.

Link is irritated with the whole notion of Ganondorf being so dangerous as to consider something like this. Because Ganondorf posed no threat. He knows this. He wished they knew too. But if this is what it will take to see him freed them so be it.

“I am willing to allow this.” Zelda says eyeing Link. “But there are conditions.”

Link looks to her accusingly. “What kind of conditions?”

Nabooru looks at her like she already knows what she's going to say. So she says it for her.

“She wishes for Ganondorf to relinquish his ability to harness the Triforce of Power.” Nabooru tells Link sternly.

That doesn't sound so bad to Link.

“He is weak enough for me to take it from him.” Zelda comments easily, eyes glinting with something that makes Link uncomfortable. “However I would rather he gives up his magic willingly.”

“He must give up all of his magic?” Link questions, voice straining a little.

“All of it.” She clarifies.

Link looks at Nabooru across the table. “We cannot decide this for him.” He tells her. “It's not right.”

“It's an all or nothing offer, Link.” Zelda states.

He stares ahead at the wall. He can't make eye contact with either of them at the moment.

Ganondorf spent three years trying to teach himself magic again. And he did it _without_ the power of the triforce. It would be painful. It would hurt him. But it's better than being a prisoner and possibly on the edge of death.

Link tries to steady his heart from the direction his thoughts are going.

“As soon as it can be done.” Nabooru decides for them.

There's no going back. Link knows this will hurt Ganondorf, and in turn it hurts him as well.

Zelda smiles. A triumph for her.

Link only wished she knew that her ambitions toward Ganondorfs downfall were redundant. Then maybe they wouldn't have to suffer this.

Maybe they could have found a way to live without being at each others throats.

Maybe in another life, she will trust him enough not to do this.

Maybe in another life, she won’t hurt him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i realize i do a lot of OC's. (i love my oc's okay) idk if you guys are into that or not. if it gets annoying just let me know. this is just as much for the readers as it is for the writer


	23. twice charged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some official court stuff and angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has some slight zelda pov just cause i figured u guys should know why shes doing this stuff

They gave him a chair. _How nice of them_ Link thinks mockingly. He can hardly look without crying when he sees the state he’s in. They most likely haven’t fed him. There’s no fresh blood on him but it’s clear that he’s lost a lot of it. And the same thought keep ringing in Link’s head over and over again. And as understanding as he can be, he just can’t understand why Ganondorf hasn’t _fought back._ If he really wanted out of this, Link feels like he could have done so.

He approaches him in the chamber with caution, not wanting to startle him.

“Gan?” He whispers, feeling a little out of his depth, “Gan?”

Ganondorf lifts his head, hair slipping away from where it was covering his face. His band that once held his hair together must have snapped. He looks up at Link with eyes that weren’t as gold as Link remembers. His heart clenches in his chest. He longed to see him in the three days that have passed. He vowed he would see him freed before he ever left these castle walls again. He would sit and rot in a prison _with him_ if it came to it.

“Link.” He almost sobs. “You came back.”

Link is taken aback by the disbelief in his voice. “Of course I did. I promised.”

Ganondorf nods to the best of his ability but he’s so weak that he seems to fall short.

“I’ve been to the desert…” Link tells him. And for a brief moment he sees the spark in his eyes returned once more. He tries to hold onto it. “I’ve returned with Nabooru. We’ve spoken with Zelda.”

“And what came of it?” He asks with effort, breathing heavy and tired.

“She… agreed to release you into the care of the Gerudo under certain conditions.”

Ganondorf smiles. It’s a defeated one. “I fear that I know what said conditions are.”

Link beats him to it for the sake of him sparing his strength.

“You may choose to willingly relinquish your magic and forfeit your hold of the Triforce… or you may choose to remain here…” Link lets the words escape him breathily, the thought of the latter option causing him more pain than he knew. “And accept whatever fate the Princess chooses to bestow upon you.”

A beat passes. Ganondorf sighs heavily, flexing his tired arms against the chains that bind him.

“Whichever may be the end result, the decision lies with you.” Link tells him, voice straining. There’s a lump in his throat threatening to rise up and take over. He’s afraid of his answer. Both will cause them pain. He is not foolish enough to convince himself that there is a way out of this besides surrender.

“I will give Princess Zelda whatever she wishes.” He strains against the chains once more and he wants to lunge forward and embrace Link but he _can’t._ Link senses this and reaches for him. He encloses his arms around him the best way he can. He threads his fingers through his matted hair, finally letting a tear fall.

“Anything she wishes…” He begins again, voice dropping to something close to breaking. “If it means I can remain by your side.”

 

* * *

 

They both let the declaration be heard. The figure outside the door in a pale-pink gown listens intently. And even thought she eavesdropped with Link knowing she would do so, no honest words were spared on account of that.

The truth hurts her more than she would ever dare show. Even though she will obtain what she desires, there is still a hollow space in her chest. She casts it off as a childish daydream that somehow she could go through her life without having to hurt anyone she cared about. She dreamt that somehow her brave hero would return with affection for her in his gaze.

She knows Ganondorfs affections. She’s held them herself for quite some time. When time permitted her to act on her desires, she fell short due to duty. She thinks for a moment that if Ganondorf can truly love Link, if it is true affection, than something _must_ be changed in him. She acknowledges this. But it isn’t enough. Too much damage has been done for her to change her mind just because Ganondorf has gone soft. It was war for her the moment he declared it all those years ago. She will come out victorious regardless of anyone's emotional stance.

Even though she is adept with masking her heart, she cannot fool herself. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she hoped that this would turn out differently. The specifics of her perfect scenario seem to escape her, perhaps because there _isn’t_ a perfect scenario. She supposes the sooner she accepts this, the better off she’ll be.

Her occupation doesn’t allow such carefree and childish notions.

She purposely lets them hear the click of her heels tap away against the stone. She must make preparations.

 

* * *

 

Zelda decides to make it small. She wants the victory but history already knows that Ganondorf was banished long ago. She doesn’t want it re-written. Link recognizes the room as the room for the royal court. This is where things happen. People are appointed as knights, imprisoned, sentenced for their crimes, anything that happens under the crowns watch happens in this room. Its high ceilings and a single stained glass window gives it a foreboding feeling. The glass is crafted in red and purple. The sun can’t truly shine through it, it only casts dulled and freighting red light down on the stone floor.

Link and Nabooru sit in the rows of benches meant for fellow swearers of truth, along with the small band of Gerudo that accompanied them to the castle. He sits next to Nabooru, hoping it will somehow ease the pain of what he must witness. Syrina takes the other place next to him. She regards him with a comforting look. There’s a hint of sadness in her eyes paired with the anticipation. There is no doubt why she looks so fearful. She covers his hand with hers. It’s warm and reassuring; it’s all he can hope to ask for in the moment.

Zelda waits at the side podium for two very carefully selected warriors to bring in the accused.

Link scoffs inwardly at her selected council because that fact that she wants to do all of this officially in the eyes of the law is so typical of her. Yes, he wanted to do this properly, but he didn’t want to see her humiliate Ganondorf. This whole charade was hardly nessecary.

When they bring in Ganondorf, and he is finally seen by the Gerudo several gasps can be heard from behind Link. Many of them didn’t believe it. What better proof than in the flesh? Link wishes it didn’t have to be under such conditions.

He is set in the middle, handled more roughly than Link would deem appropriate. He looks slightly better, cleaned up a bit, perhaps given food and water. His hands are still bound in chains. They glow with that promise of powerful binding magic, keeping him from any last attempt at sorcery.

Nabooru looks shocked. Link can see regret clear in her eyes. Before the trial truly starts she turns to Link.

“I had to gather with my fellow sages. I had a spiritual duty to cast out the evil one.” She whispers to him.

Link nods. He understands. He knows all about spiritual duty.

“But he’s… my brother in arms. My best friend.” She admits quietly. “One punishment was enough.”

Link chooses his word carefully because he knows the pain of what they must see today.

“This is the last storm the both of you have to weather.” He tells her gently. It’s hard for him to comfort another through his own distress. But he can manage for them.

She blinks hard, perhaps not realizing that this would indeed affect her so much emotionally. She nods and takes a deep breath. They wait.

Zelda speaks loud and clear in that even yet eerie voice of demanding nature.

“Trial is to be held in this hour by exculpatory oath and compurgation; consisting of a sworn statement to the truth of the accused claim or denial, supported by the oaths of the present company should it be required.”

She paces slightly, and any movement from her that isn’t behind that podium makes link wary.

“Should the claims of guilt be carried by words of truth, punishment will follow as such,”

She explains the conditions of punishment and Link has to force himself to tune out for a moment. He doesn’t want to hear it again. He doesn’t understand why she’s doing all of this. She should carry out the sentence and be done with it.

“I will recite the crimes listed here in no particular order. You will reply to each claim with one of two words; Guilty or faultless. Any other words will be disregarded.”

Ganondorf visibly lets his shoulders fall in the chair that he’s bound to. He doesn’t want to hear it all over again. He’s already done this once. He’ll have to endure it once more.

“Disrupting the tranquility of the realm.”

“Guilty.” The word leaves him without hesitation. He knows what he has to do.

Link can’t tear his eyes away from Ganondorf. He isn’t sure he’s prepared to hear everything that he’s guilty of. Hopefully there’s nothing he doesn’t already know about.

“The forceful corruption of unwilling persons through methods of Dark magic.”

“Guilty.”

“Requesting attention of Royal consorts with fraudulent intentions.”

“Guilty.” He says louder than the last.

“Murder by proxy.”

“Guilty.” He shuts his eyes as if it’ll somehow block out his hearing as well.

Link winces when he hears the information.  Though he has no knowledge of the specifics of these instances, he knew of them already. He has to stop acting surprised. He knew, but it still hurts.

“Attempted Regicide.”

Ganondorf is quiet.  He finally lifts his head and stares directly into Zelda’s eyes. She’s closer now, waiting for his answer. Too many beats pass.

“Attempted Regicide. _Answer accordingly.”_ She scolds.

“Guilty.” He says painfully. “Guilty.” He repeats again quieter, but he isn’t sure why he does so.

Zelda can hear the pain in his voice as he admits it. Victory doesn’t feel as sweet and she had planned. She hadn’t expected him to look so remorseful. But getting him to admit to his crimes chained before his loved ones is enough for her.

Link wonders if he even remembers these things clearly enough to admit to them. Zelda stares at him looking like the answer satisfied her on some level. He’s playing her game just like she wanted.

“There are no further accusations that level those suggested beforehand. If anyone would like to offer objections to what has verbally transpired, speak now.”

Link doesn’t see it fit to object to anything. He imagines the Gerudo don’t either. They knew what they were getting into. Ganondorf did all of those things. And although the punishment may not fit the crime, those who know of what the future could have possibly held judge him harshly.

Link and Zelda know of different events that never transpired. However, they view those events in a very different light.

No one speaks. There are no objections. They want this to be a short trial so they can take Ganondorf home and convince him that starting over is something he deserves.

“Very well. Let it commence.” Zelda states to the courtroom.

Nothing changes much. Everyone waits in silent anticipation as Zelda crowds in front of Ganondorf.

She raises her hands in a silent but meaningful gestures and her fingertips point toward the floor. There’s a subtle glow around them which someone might not see unless they had witnessed before. Ganondorf follows her every movement.

She begins the bind between her magic and Ganondorfs. Link has seen it before. Their eyes cannot be turned away from each other. No doubt that it’s even more powerful between two bearers of the Triforce.

Ganondorfs ability is dwindled greatly due to the chains spelled around him; however Zelda has no such hinderances. She can access his magic like a child can break open a glass bank. At this very moment she can see into his heart and soul.

“Do you willingly abandon your ability to harness the Triforce of power and forfeit its light and burdens?”

“I do.” He says, practically entranced. The sadness is there but he knows it’s for the better.

“Do you relinquish your power willingly and bestow it unto me through this bind?”

“I relinquish it unto you.”

Link watches as the light erupts from them. He watches as Zelda takes what little Ganondorf has left to pride himself on. Somehow the wind blows even though they’re in doors. The air is warm and then cold. For a moment the light is dull, then it becomes blinding. He turns away, burying his face in Nabooru’s shoulder. He can’t bear to watch anymore anyways. She runs her nails though the hair on the back of Links neck. A small but much needed comfort.

He’s afraid to look up but he feels he has to when he feels Syrina pulling at his arm, encouraging him to look.

The bright light is gone, the bind broken. Zelda touches her fingertips to his chains once. They break and shatter off as if made of glass and vanish into the dull red light of the dusty room.

Ganondorf looks asleep. He hasn’t moved, even as the chains are dispelled.

“It is done.” Zelda says. She turns to the Gerudo and seems to only stare at Link. “You may take him.”

She leaves the court with a different aura surrounding her than when she entered.

 

* * *

 

They rush to him.

Ganondorf is unconscious. As Link handles him carefully out of the chair he discovers he is too heavy to carry. Nabooru and two others that Link can’t recall the names of carry him out of the castle. Link feels utterly weak and hopeless. He hasn’t the strength to protect him like he thought he could.

He’s angry with Zelda. But more than anything, he’s angry with himself.

While they prepare to take the leave, Link seeks out Zelda. He’s not one in favor of words left unsaid.

 

* * *

 

She’s watching the gardens below through the window of her study when Link finds her. She doesn’t turn around but she knows he’s there.

“What brings you back here?”

“Can you not look at me?” Link asks her inquisitively.

It’s painful for her. She wished that they could part on better terms the last time he was in the castle. This is her chance. They can part on good terms now. Perhaps.

She turns around and he’s right there. Close to her. In her personal space like when they were young, without a care in the world. When he came to find her again in the midst of confusion and heartbreak, she knew all that he’d seen. But she only helped to mend a wound that she herself had somehow created.

She felt guilt looking at him now. That’s always when you feel the guilt; when the damage is already done.

“I’m sorry.” Is all she says and it doesn’t sound as eloquent as she would’ve liked. “That’s all I can offer.” She’s trying not to let her emotions fall through the cracks.

He pulls a smirk at her. It’s not quite what she was expecting. She waits for laughter, she waits for resolve… But Link can’t give her a true smile. It hurts, but she easily imagines why he can’t.

“I don’t know if we’ll meet again after today.” He says truthfully.

“I’d like to.” She voices hopefully.

She wants to ask him about Ganondorf. She wants to ask what he _sees_ in him. Because she doesn’t understand no matter how hard she tries to. So she supposes it wouldn’t matter if she asked. It would only add to her bitterness. She knows herself far too well to try and coerce herself into accepting that Link has returned to her only to show her that Ganondorf has somehow stolen his heart.

It’s beyond her.

But she doesn’t want to linger on it now. She wants to say goodbye and be left alone. She’s aware of the pain she’s caused Link. That will stay with her forever. But she can’t have regrets.

He takes her hand and holds it tight. He lets go after a brief moment. Her hand feels warm, his touch lingering there somehow.

“Time will tell.” He says with finality.

He takes his leave.


	24. a balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming home was what they wanted all along. but they aren't naive enough to think the journey ends there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm soooo sorry it took this long to update. i was supposed to update like ten days ago but i recently just dealt with like a HUGE family crisis. but i'm back. anyway! i hope you like this chapter! it was fun to write :)

Seeing Ganondorf unconscious and slouched on the back of a horse weighs heavy on Link. This isn’t necessarily a victory for him. He’s gotten back what he lost. The circumstances are entirely unfortunate. It’s a slow and somber ride up to the desert pass. They stop at midnight to make camp. They sleep for four hours. Link sleeps zero. He sits by Ganondorfs side through the night wondering when he’ll finally wake up. Everyone seems to be under the impression that Zelda has done something else.

That she somehow fooled them all and Ganondorf won’t be waking up at all. The only thing that convinces Link otherwise is his easily detectible breathing. The rise and fall of his chest is all he has to hold onto.

When he’s about to lay his head down, Syrina pokes her head in the tent.

“May I enter?” She whispers.

Link just nods. He likes her company.

She sits next to his at Ganondorfs side, legs criss-crossed. It’s quiet for a moment. She just stares for a while. Link doesn’t blame her. No doubt it’s been years since she’s seen him.

“His hair is so much longer.” She says.

“You’d think he’d comb it.” Link throws out nonchalantly. That earns him a soft laugh from her.

She eyes him curiously and notes the depressive and hopeless state he seems to be in.

“He will wake.” She whispers. “When he is ready. You must be patient.”

“I’m always patient with him.” Link says as he brushes a stray lock away from Ganondorfs face.

“His spirit is wounded from the bind. The taking of his magic has scarred it, no doubt.”

Link knows it will be painful for him to wake up and remember that all he worked for is somehow gone. He tries not to think about the fact that it’s his fault. He doesn’t want Ganondorf to accept it. He wants to help him fight it. He’ll help him fight just like he promised himself he would.

“Zelda may have taken his power. But she did not take his ability to learn how to harness power once more. She can’t take away his knowledge.”

Syrina smiles, “That is very wise of you. Perhaps we can all learn; if he wishes.”

“You should rest.” Link tells her. “Tomorrow is a new day.”

He hopes he sounds as strong as he wishes he felt.

 

* * *

 

It turns out that they never emptied Ganondorfs chambers. It still sits that same as it ever was. Nabooru wants to make sure that he wakes up in his own bed. After reading the journal she feels like it’s something he needs.

Link curiously snoops around the room as Nabooru covers him with the thin blankets. There sits a small toy on a crate in the corner of the room. It seems to be a black horse stitched from thick fabric and straw. There’s sand packed in its hooves so it stands upright and small glass beads for eyes. He wants to ask Ganondorf about it when he finally wakes.

Nabooru scoots a chair next to his bedside. Most likely for Link; she knows that he won’t leave his side.

Link knows he won’t feel better until he’s awake. He has to know if he’s alright. And they decide not to let Luna go to him until he’s coherent, it wouldn’t be fair to her otherwise.

Nabooru looks at Link.

“You know where I’ll be.” She whispers. She looks at Ganondorfs sleeping face once more and takes her leave.

He sits in the chair that was purposefully placed there for him. He does the only thing he can do… waits.

He thinks about when he first met him. _Well_ \- When he first met his for the second time. He was so suspicions of him. And with good reason too. But he never imagined he would grow to care this much for a former enemy. Link was grief stricken, like a cloud of fog that hovered over his entire existence. He hadn’t known where to go or what to do. He had lost his purpose. But somehow, under no clear obligation, Ganondorf managed to lend his hand. And against all odds Link grasped it through the dense fog and held on tight.

Now he doesn’t think he held on tight _enough._  He was careless. And now he lies here having lost his purpose as well. Link would give anything to change it. He would give anything to just have him open his eyes.

“Please,” He cries miserably, “Open your eyes.”

He buries his face in his hands, finally breaking down letting the sobs wrack his body violently. It hurts to think he might not wake. It’s hurts more than he could ever tell another person. He can’t lose this too.

“Open your eyes.” He pleads again, voice breaking.

He brings his knees up to the chair and hides behind them. Even though there’s no one in the room with them, he feels the needs to conceal himself. He feels the need to hide his tears in shame. He doesn’t think he has the right to cry.

Then he hears it.

“It hurts me to see you cry.” A deep voice rings clear in the room.

He looks up, face streaked with tears. Ganondorfs eyes are open.

“You- You’re alright.” Link chokes out. He lowers his knees from the chair.

“I’m alright.” Ganondorf says with a soft expression. “Please don’t cry.”

Link stands up to embrace him and is pulled down onto the bed with a gentle grip. He can’t seem to speak anymore. His arms fall tucked around Ganondorf as he cries uncontrollably into his chest.

“I’m sorry.” He finally says. And that all he wants Ganondorf to know is how _sorry_ he is.

“Shhh.” He tells him.

“No…” Link scolds miserably. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.

Ganondorf pets his hair softly feeling his heart swell. He longed to have him back in his arms anyway he could have him.

“It’s not your fault, love.” He tells him gently. “It’s not your fault. I knew what I was walking into.”

Link doesn’t answer him; he only continues to cry like a child.

“We made it here. That’s all that matters.”

He's right. He wanted to see Ganondorf returned home. All he wants is for him to be happy. Hopefully they can both be. There are no more words between them. They lay there until the violent sobs subside into gentler ones. Before long they are small hiccups and Ganondorf soothes them away easily.

Link pulls back and blinks at him, Lashes clumped with moisture and gaze shining bright blue. “They’re all waiting for you.” Link says, voice raw.

“I should make an appearance then, shouldn't I?” He asks rhetorically.

Link laughs tearily through his nod.

 

* * *

 

It's bright when he walks outside. He shields his eyes with his arm. He'd forgotten just how brightly the sun could shine on these desert sands. People crowd around him. Some old faces, some new. He greets them all like old friends. And as much as Link wants to stay and watch it all seam together again, he goes to fetch Nabooru.

She's meditating in the practice arena. She opens her eyes swiftly when she senses Links presence. She immediately noticed the red tinge of his cheeks and the tear stained lashes of his uncovered eye.

“What's happened, Link?” She asks worried.

“He's woken.” Link smiles softly.

She stands up quickly and walks past him hurriedly. Link follows behind her.

It's a sort of surreal moment when Ganondorf finally comes into view for her. Link is watching from a distance. Everyone is silent as they take note of her presence. They all shuffle back as if they know to make room just from her expression. Ganondorf is unreadable for a moment. But then he seems to crumple and look as if he really might shed a tear.

Because this time he isn't chained and bound in a courtroom in Hyrule Castle. He isn't looking up at her with shame in his eyes. He's looking at his best friend who he's missed so dearly.

Each step she takes closer makes him feel like maybe he's not really here. He lunges forward through the remaining distance, wrapping his arms around her. She returns the embrace, relief washing over her.

“I'm so sorry.” He tells her quietly. It's only for her to hear. “I was so foolish.”

“It has passed.” She tells him reassuringly.

She pulls back to look at him. Different yet somehow the same.

“Welcome home.” She says with warm eyes.

Link still looks on from the distance, glad to see their reunion come to pass.

 

* * *

 

They settle down into the council room for Nabooru to tell Ganondorf of all he’s missed. Link doesn’t attend; he accompanies Syrina to the Training grounds.

Turns out he hasn’t missed much; a few births, a few deaths. Nabooru tries to catch him up on all the treaties and settlements, but he’s not in it like he used to be. She senses this in him. She knows he is not ready.

“I know you have been gone for quite some time. And I don’t say this to worsen your guilt, but even when you were present you lacked the proper responsibly and care to properly oversee the tribe. Naturally I took up the position in your stead despite tradition.”

He brings his knee up close to his body, leaning his chin on it with sullen disappointment. Mostly in himself.

“Gan.” She says to get him to pay attention. “You’re health comes first. Let your mind heal. I will continue to oversee for as long as you wish.”

“What if…” He starts in not quite sure what her reaction will be. He breathes in the fumes of heavy incense. He’s missed it. “What if I’m never ready for such a task?”

She sighs heavily, looking him in the eyes. “Then so be it.”

 

* * *

 

Link thinks Syrina is _brilliant._ Just listening to her speak about magic has him captivated. She takes him to their study. According to her “non-Gerudo” are not permitted to enter.

“But who’s going to stop us?” Is her answer to his worried inquiries.

He follows her with a smile. They walk to the very back of the vast library that Ganondorf had spoken of on the ship that carried them.

“Where are you taking me?” Link asks when he’s certain the library can go no farther than this.

“I prefer my own study.” She says wistfully.

“Which is where?”

She doesn’t answer him. She stops at a shelf in the very back. The shelf seems to be smaller, or narrower than the rest of them. It’s somehow separated.

“ **Ku’Shif**.” She speaks clearly and definitely. Link doesn’t understand what it means but it does something. The wall begins to _creak._ The shelf seems to slide over slowly but surely.

They wait patiently until the passage is clearly reveled.

“Come on then.” She says, and walks through the entryway. Link follows more curious than ever now.

It’s a small study. A secret room that obviously has only been frequented by Syrina. The way the study is set up, it’s easy to detect her habits. She leaves books out and open, items scattered around the room, pages of _something_ spread all around the table. It reminds him of Ganondorfs home in Termina.

She picks up a particularly old looking book. It’s worn and obviously been read maybe hundreds of times. She puts it in front of him, gesturing for him to read. He really hopes there aren’t any big words.

He opens it a little hesitantly, and begins on the first page.

_Magic is of strength of spirit. The strength of spirit is forged by pure will._

_Before time began to move and before the spirits began to manifest, and before the very first living creature walked this land, the universe existed in certain chaos. The three goddesses that we know of descended upon certain chaos and commenced the creation of the world as we know it to be. Each goddess forged a separate facet of the realm. Din created the material realm, Nayru gave the realm law and order, Farore created all life that should inhabit and uphold said structures._

_With their labors completed, the goddesses departed for the heavens. In wake of their creation they left behind a great power. Three sacred golden triangles. These all retained a certain essence reminiscent of each of the three goddesses’ efforts. Each piece is representative of qualities that each goddess held of high importance. To harness the power of each is to become all powerful._

_The manifestation of said power was generated through the goddesses’ efforts to cast out the chaos that previously hollowed out this lands existence. And though they could create, it was not in the goddesses’ nature to destroy. The chaos that threatened could not be truly done away with. And so the goddesses sealed this pure chaos away in a separate realm._

_While the three pieces of the Triforce may sit in the sacred realm, their power may be harnessed if chosen. And the unknown chaos, which sits in another realm, also retains great power that may also be harnessed. This task by the goddesses also resulted in a physical manifestation. A fourth piece of the Triforce of sorts. The hollowed center. The anti-piece._

_No one has ever attempted to enter this realm, or harness the anti-pieces power._

Link blinks at the words. He’s not quite sure if he believes it. And even if he did, _why_ is Syrina making him read it?

“This is heavy.” He says. The text is quite worrisome. He never liked texts about bringing on dark and evil magic. “I hope you’re not suggesting anything by this.” He says nonchalantly. He’s trying to go for humor, but an uncomfortable feeling settles in his gut.

“I’ve been there.” She says with a hard expression. She's serious.

Link blinks back at her. For a moment he _keeps_ blinking. “What do you mean you’ve _been there?”_

“I’ve been to the chaos realm. I wanted to see for myself if this power existed.” Her eyes are downcast, almost seeming sad. “When Ganondorf began to pull away from the tribe, I had known he wouldn’t be around for much longer. I heard whisperings of his banishment and consulted Nabooru on the matter… She gave me no actual words, but the solemn look in her eyes told all that I needed to know.”

Link softens. Sometimes he forgets how much they’ve lost. How much they’ve had to sacrifice.

“I wanted to search for him. Try and speak with him. I believed he was to be banished to this chaos realm.” She laughed bitterly to herself. “But to no avail… He had been casted out somewhere else. And you found him instead.”

“Yes but…” Link is beyond curious now. “What did you find there?”

“At first there was nothing different. It looked like the world I knew. After some time had passed, I didn’t think I was in another realm at all. But then the people that inhabited it seemed to be different. They were dark, and had no eyes in their heads.  They were hollow. They lacked spirit. They lacked heart. Their intentions were of limited base emotion. Hunger, Rage, disgust. I sensed no happiness in them, only bitterness. If not for the power of the anti-force, I think they would cease to walk the realm altogether due to their apathetic existence.”

Link ponders this for a moment. It was _sad._ It made him wonder if they felt as tortured as they sounded.

“They didn’t speak.” She continues. “They only gestured. Some moved to harm me, but I was too quick.”

“What came of your visit?” Link can’t help but ask. He’s too curious to let her story drag on.

She holds out both hands. A small ball of light bursts in one of her palms. Link watches with intrigue as in seems to chine like a small sun in her hand.

“The goddesses blessed us with the ability to perform magic. It is pure if it is of this realm. No one can ever _truly_ take away our potential to use it. Absorb it; yes. Temporarily halt it; absolutely. But never cease it completely. ”

In her other hand a sudden mass of darkness seems to form. It’s dark purple in color, almost black. It looks like whatever it is; it would hurt to touch it.

“And just as we have pure magic here, the magic of the chaos realm is _impure_. I may perform both, because I have existed in both.”

“Doesn’t that bother you?” Link asks genuinely, “to perform impure magic?”

“Why should it?” She laughs, “Are we not impure beings? Are we not imperfect? Look at my hands.”

He looks again at the light and the dark in each of her hands. Something clicks in his mind.

“Balance.” He says quietly.

“I had an inkling about you.” She smiles.

But he shakes his head, he’s still forgetting something. Why she showed him in the first place.

“But why show me this; are you proposing this as a method for Ganondorf to gain his magic back?” He poses the question as if it’s a ridiculous notion but he didn’t really mean to make it sound that way.

“It serves as a gateway for someone in Ganondorfs situation.” She closes her palms, letting the magic vanish. “The chaos realm exists on a separate but very similar plane as our realm. They layer each other. One cannot exist without the other. The key is tapping into the anti-force. One of two things will happen. If your soul is of pure intention, it will balance out, making you capable of harnessing both the light and the dark. But if your soul is hateful and damned, it will consume you, and you will become a part of the chaos realm.”

He nods his head. It makes sense. It’s dangerous, and it’s crazy. It sounds like sacrilege and Zelda would most likely have all their heads for it.

“What do I have to do?” He asks her with a newfound confidence. He blames himself for this mess. He should fix it.

She smiles at him, obviously pleased that he’s on board.

“No one is doing anything.” Comes a deep voice deadpanning from the secret bookshelf entrance.

There stands Ganondorf tall and suspicious. For some reason they feel like they’re in trouble.

“What are you filling his head with Syrina?” He inquires. He doesn’t sound angry, and Link is glad for that.

“I thought this was… a secret study?” Link asks sheepishly. It was supposed to be funny but Syrina turns to him with an unamused expression.

“Yes. It is.” Ganondorf says. His expression is accusatory but letting the fondness show subtly behind it.  “ _My_ secret study.”

Ah. That makes a lot of sense now that Link thinks about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think, u heathens :p


	25. flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link finds the heat comforting in times of distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mellow but its sort of like a set-up for other stuff that's gonna happen. i kinda figured i need to write some mellow chapters for a while after that shit show. some peace is nice. also yay for more magical bullshit stuff :D  
> and i'm sorry i'm so obsessed with my accidental OC i just love her and i didn't even mean to write her in she wrote HERSELF in i swear

He remembers this place being barren. He remembers a lot of empty rooms and a lot blank spaces in the desert. Rooms consisted of beds. The fortress consisted of armories and left space for occupancy. It was built for armies. It was built for wars.

But something seems to have changed in the desert since his return. There’s a persistent presence of _belongings._ It seems that somehow while holding the importance of the art of swordsmanship; they’ve also perfected the art of magic. Some more than others, but it makes a lot of difference to see them in this light. They’ve changed and grown. Sometimes Link has to remind himself that time does that to people. And these people, this tribe as a whole has accepted him time and time again. He can’t help but feel grateful for that.

It’s paired with guilt. He joined with them to bring Ganondorf back home. But he can’t shake the fact that he caused the mess in the first place. Ganondorf whispers words of comfort to him. He reassures him and tells him that he foresaw all of this and accepted it beforehand. It doesn’t lessen the horrible cloud looming over him. Ganondorf had lost something. And this time it’s because of him.

Ganondorf sleeps soundly next to him that night as he lays awake, thoughts plagued with the possibilities of the anti-force that Syrina had told him about earlier that day. He tosses and turns, thought both foreboding and curious all at the same time.

He rises with very little though as to where he’s going or what he’s doing. He looks at Ganondorfs sleeping form. He looks peace. He’s getting some much needs rest. He turns away and retrieves his shirt from the dresser and before he puts it on he realizes there’s a worn hole near the bottom hem. He sighs. He puts it on and ties the front fastens and ruffles his hair. He’s sure his hair is a mess. He doesn’t but his boots on. It might be nice to feel the sand under his bare feet. He grabs for his eye-patch on the side table and settles it in its place over his head.

He opens the door and makes through the halls of the chamber. Eventually he’s met with the cool night air. No one seems to be out. He looks around. The gates to the wastelands are open. Unusual, he thinks.

He treads over with caution and promises himself not to go too far.  As he treads closer, feeling the sand underneath him, he sees a light. It’s fire. He sees Syrina sitting perhaps thirty paces away from the gates alongside a rocky enclosure.

He approaches and before she can even say anything he says, “Do you ever sleep?”

“I could ask the same of you.” She says in that odd, wise voice. “Where is Ganondorf?”

“Sleeping.” He says as he sits around the fire with her. “I have trouble sleeping. My past travels didn’t permit much rest. I became accustomed to sleepless nights.”

He finds himself back here, talking with Syrina. He feels very comfortable with her. She reminds him a lot of Ganondorf but that doesn’t really come as a surprise.

“I see.” She hums. She looks thoughtful for a moment and looks like she wants to ask a question. “I don’t mean to pry or… overstep but… how long have you laid with him?”

Link reddens at the question for some reason. He’s not really shy. He had no problem shoving it in Zelda’s face. But this is quiet here with Syrina and it feels like what she thinks matters even though he hardly knows her.

“I’m sorry that’s not how I meant to voice it.” She corrects herself. “It’s clear that you two have certain affections for each other. One would have to be blind not to see it. I’m only curious how it came to be.”

“It’s strange.” It’s not what he means to say but he doesn’t know how to start. “When I met him some months ago I was not kind to him. I was very suspicious of him. I had no trust to put in him.” The last sentence wasn’t more than a whisper.

“But he showed me kindness in a time of my grief. I had thought that perhaps it was a ploy to earn my trust in order to later wrong me…” He pauses for a moment, thinking. It’s strange speaking of it. “I was still unsure of him, of what he wanted from me. But through my doubt… I couldn’t help but feel his fondness. I felt drawn to him despite my suspicions. It seemed to be out of my hands entirely.” He laughs softly.

“And now things have become like this.” He sighs solemnly.

He looks at the fire. He can’t take his eyes off of it.

“Things are not as bad as they may seem. You have each other. And now the both of you have all of us.”

She’s right. He appreciates the sentiment. A thought strikes him.

_Perhaps we can all learn._

“Syrina?”

“Yes?” She answers.

“To wield fire in your hands…” He starts, “Is it difficult?”

She laughs airily. He likes the sound of it.

“Not at all. It is the simplest of magic. The elements always are. It’s the first thing I learned.”

Link can’t believe that. The _easiest?_ It just doesn’t seem likely.

“Would you like me to teach you?” She asks gently, tone slightly tiptoeing around him. She’s not quite sure how he’s feeling right now.

 _“Now_?” He asks slightly exasperated.

“Link, I think you’re unaware of the power you have. It rivals that of all of us. Your potential for magic is equal to Princess Zelda’s.” She says like he was supposed to know all along... but he just never thought of it that way. “I would be shocked if this skill took you longer than a few moments to master.”

He thinks that she thinks far too highly of him. Then again, he’s never attempted it.

She holds her hand out and before he realizes, a flame sparks to life in her palm.

“It comes from your heart. You know what fire is and how it’s made, but now you must believe that you can produce it in your hands. You must remain calm if you wish for it to remain steady. The fire-”

“Mirrors you.” He finishes for her.  “The fire mirrors you.” He says again, staring into her hand.

“Yes.”She says with a smile. “How did you know?”

“Ganondorf showed me once. When I accused him of being a fake.” He laughs softly. “He placed the fire in my hands and I couldn’t control it very well.”

She shakes her head. She looks like she doesn’t believe him. “He placed it in your hands?” She asks incredulously. “ _How?_ ”

Link is lost. “Is that…something… you’re not supposed... to do?” He doesn’t get it.

She shakes her head again. “No, no, it’s just…” She sighs with a smile. “Here hold your hands out.”

He’s confused but he does so and waits. She gives him the flame, but the moment it’s out of her grasp, it extinguishes. He surprised. Can he not do it again?

“What happened?” He deadpans. He can’t say he isn’t disappointed.

“I wanted to show you.” She says. “You cannot place your own magic in another’s control in that way. You can’t just pass it off. It doesn’t work that way at all.” But she doesn’t sound disbelieving, she sounds like she’s leading up to something.

“Then how..?”

“There is only one way such a thing can be possible.  If your souls are bound together; bound by fate.”

And this is when Link rolls his eye because of _course they are._ There’s a whole damn _prophecy_ written in stone on how they’re bound by fate. Needless to say they were bound by fate to _kill each other._ But Link is glad it didn’t have to come to that. Not this time around at least. He’s glad things ended up the way they did.

“They _are_ bound.” He laughs cleverly. “Written in the stars. Can’t do much about that.”

She looks at him with a smile, practically scandalized. “You devil.”

They laugh for a moment. It dies down and they are left to stare at the flames once more. He still wants to learn. For himself, but for Ganondorf too. He wants to be able to hold that flame again that made his heart speed and his lungs expand. He wants to hold the feeling in his hands again that made him question himself. Made himself wonder if he could love something again.

“Let’s continue.” He says decidedly. “Teach me.”

Her eyes glitter.

“It’s a matter of envisioning it for you. You don’t need as much practice as the rest of us. You have all of this power buzzing around inside of you like fireflies that you don’t even use. If you believe it in your heart and you let your mind be at peace while also filling it with purpose, you will accomplish it.”

He stares at his hands. He tries to stop all thoughts of guilt and attempts to morph them into something else. Determination. Yes, that a good one, he thinks. He stops trying to blame himself and tells himself that if he stays on this path with Ganondorf, everything will somehow turn out alright. They’ll make it. They’ll be alright.

“Try closing your eyes, so you don’t think too hard.” She tells him.

He complies and his hands are joined together to give the flame a space to form.

“Now... feel the heat of the fire on your palms as you feel the warmth of the sun on your skin. Feel the flutter of flame in time with your heartbeat. Remember why your heart beats.”

He does. The way she speaks makes it easier to envision. It makes it second nature to feel what she describes. His heart hikes up and beats slightly faster. Not enough to make him panic. He feels powerful. He feels it beat with purpose. But he is sure that nothing is happening still. He breathes out a sigh. This might take longer than she thought.

“I don’t think its working.” He says.

“Open your eyes.” She tells him.

He opens his eyes to find a flame resting in the palm of his hand. It’s small. It flutters gently. He somehow feels affection for the small energy in his hand. He lowers one of his hands, leaving it to rest in only one. He feels his chest swell with pride. He did it. He laughs from the joy of it. He watches it flare brighter in his hand as they laugh together.

“Well put it out!” She laughs after a few moments. The flame flares up with each pour of laughter that leaves him. “You’re going to singe your hair off!”

“Sorry, sorry.” He says. He closes his hand as he’s seen others do many times. It seems to do the trick. His hand feels tingly where it sat. He likes the feeling.

“I knew you could do it.” She says to him with a smile. “Ganondorf will be proud.”

He hopes so. He hopes that it doesn’t make him feel bad. He hopes it will inspire him to get on board with their crazy ideas for him to get his magic back. He doubts it but it’s worth a try. It _feels_ like it worth a try. Or two. Or until he says yes.

“You really should try to sleep.” She says to him with a certain motherly concern lining her tone.

“Look who’s talking.” He accuses.

“I will if you will.” She laughs.

He supposes that’s fair. They stand up at the same time, dusting the sand off their bodies. She waves her hand once over the fire in a fluid motion, putting it out completely. The thin puffs of smoke left behind billow out from the firewood as it crackles in the night.

He walks back feeling better about this. He feels okay. The guilt still lingers, but it’s lessened through his encounter with Syrina. He was reminded why he cares so much for Ganondorf in the first place. It softens his heart and makes him long for his presence.

He returns to the chamber and Ganondorf still sleeps as soundly as ever. At least that’s how it seems. He removes his eye patch and shirt and shuffles back into the covers. When he finally settles he fells movement behind him. He feels a strong arm drape over his back and wrap around his torso. Ganondorf breathes heavy.

“Where did you go?” He whispers.

“For a walk.” Link says. He turns around to face him. His eyes are sleepy, with his expression soft.

Ganondorf brings his hand up to Links face and brushes a stray blond hair away from his eye. Link chest swells with affection.

“How was it?” He asks sleepily.

Link scoots up to level Ganondorf and catches the sides of his face in his hands. He presses their lips together slowly, breathing in as he does so. His heart flutters and Ganondorf tilts into his gravity and returns his affection with the same longing that he himself possesses. Ganondorf pulls him close, happily giving in to whatever Link wants.

They pull apart slowly. And Link kisses him once more, quickly. He nuzzles into the space of his arms and closes his eyes.

“Ask me tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback and suggestions are always appreciated and keep me motivated!! ^3^


	26. healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link forgot to mention his late-night activities to his significant other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took longer than the usual. i had some blocks. i'm trying to work up to something here. try to bear with me. this fic is a fukn journey.

Link doesn’t waste any time. He dives right into the elements. He’s not sure why but he’s trying to conceal it from Ganondorf. He has no idea that Link has been sneaking away in the late hours of the night to practice with Syrina. Fire is always the easiest. It flies around in his heart like a firefly with ease right before it ignites in his grasp.

He discovers water takes great concentration as it is mostly used for healing. It takes three nights before he can produce anything that he’s happy with. Syrina was right though. These things seemed to come to him quite easy generally speaking.

He asks her about the earth. She shakes her head no at him. He looks at her questioningly.

“We do not perform magic on the earth. The ground must weather its own course.”

“Why not?” He feels foolish asking, but he simply can’t figure why.

“We choose not to alter the goddess’s creation. The land was forged of their will and we prefer not to obstruct it.”

It sounded silly to Link because sure there have been other things that have obstructed the goddesses work. But he thought it best not to protest and bring those things to light.

He changes the subject by asking her about light magic.

“You know… though I’m well-practiced, it is not my strong suit.” She seems to be in thought and then an idea visibly sparks in her eyes. “It’s best that Ganondorf teaches you this skill. Though he can’t perform it as of late, he can better explain it than I.”

He’s silent at that. The pause lasts for far too long. He looks away from her and then up at the night sky over the arena, breathing out steadily.

“Link?” She questions accusingly. “Is there a problem?”

He might as well just get it out. Maybe she’ll have some words of advice for him. Though he isn’t exactly sure what kind of advice he’s looking for. She beats him to the punch.

“You haven’t told him?”

Link bites lip, still not quite meeting her eyes.

“You haven’t. _Why_?”

He sighs out, feeling like he weighs a thousand pounds and like he could sleep for a year… or seven. Then he realizes that the sentiment is of poor taste even if it’s only in regards to himself, and that he should probably stop distracting himself from answering her question.

“I’m actually… Not sure.” He says quietly… nervously. “I don’t know.”

She hums in response. “I think I do.”

His head snaps up. “What do you mean?”

“You feel guilty, don’t you?” She crosses her arms, waiting.

“Yes.” He says breathily like it’s the biggest relief to admit. “It’s not fair. To him… it’s not fair.”

His words are childish. But perhaps that’s why she is able to understand him so easily.

“Link, he’d be delighted at the very notion of it. It might even spark his desire to regain control of his own.” She reasons with him gently.

“Yes… or he could be hurt by it. That I would abandon the bed to sneak away for these late-night lessons while he remains oblivious and anguishes over his lost power.” The words come out expectant and terribly bitter. He doesn’t like the way the words leave him. But he knows he can’t assume anything of Ganondorf at this point. He feels he has no leg to stand on when it comes to this subject.

“Let go of this guilt. He does not blame you, nor will he ever. If he is still the teacher that I remember him to be, he will be forgiving and patient.”

Link feels that hopeless emotion welling up in his eyes and clogging his throat. He’s drifting back to that frame of thought where he thinks he doesn’t deserve such honest companionship. He doesn’t dare voice it.

“If you cannot speak the words…” She grasps his arms in her hands, running her palm up the sides comfortingly, “then show him.”

He nods. That’s all he can do.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning feels brighter than all the other seven mornings that they’ve been here. Ganondorf is an early riser. Link has only slept for about two hours by the time he rouses in the sheets beside him.

Ganondorf glances to his sleeping from. He breathes evenly and his blond hair is strayed wistfully around his head and framing his face. He brushes a strand away from his face. He notices its getting long. He decides he’ll encourage him to keep it long. He looks beautiful like that.

“Link,” He says gently, “Wake up.” He pets the scar that runs down his face with his thumb.

Links eyes flutter open slowly and he reaches for Ganondorf to return to his side. He lies back down to embrace him. Lately he feels like they can never be quite close enough. Like maybe there’s something unspoken between them.

“I’ll be reinforcing the Stands in the shooting range today.” He tells link casually. “It should take me most of the morning. Perhaps you’d like to assist me?”

“Okay.” Link mumbles nuzzling further into him.

Ganondorf laughs as his strokes his hair because it’s quite comical how easy it is for this grown man to act like a child.

He ignores the worried shift in Links demeanor when he rises, as he's done for several days.

 

* * *

 

Ganondorf brings a ladder. Before he can properly secure it, Link is climbing the beams of the target in question without any tools to do so. Ganondorf watches, holding back laughter as Link climbs it with haste.

“Rope!” Link yells.

Ganondorf throws it up to him.

“Do you know how to secure the knot?” He questions.

Link looks down at him, quiet for a second.  He opens his mouth, and then closes it.

“You can’t guess. It’s very specific.” He tells Link. Link huffs out an impatient breath and waits for Ganondorf to ascend the structure.

Link sees Syrina coming up over the slope in the distance and becomes distracted. She’s practically naked, wearing nothing but cut linen breeches and a top that sits as a pressing band around her breasts. Why is everyone naked all the time?

Ganondorf looks over to her, finalizing the ladders position. He begins to climb.

“How did he get up there?” She asks, eyes Link like he’s a wild animal suddenly let loose into the world.

“The same reason your clothes seem to be missing,” Ganondorf jokes. “Eccentricity.”

Her eyes narrow. “It’s hot.”

She’s an amusing spectator. Link likes their banter. It’s comforting in a way. Thinking of Ganondorfs life before he came into it is strange, because he only assumed bad things about it. But now he sees that perhaps there was more to it.

Ganondorf climbs the ladder cautiously and settles in where link is perched. He takes the rope and unwinds it, curving it around the crossed bearings and pulling tight with every wind-around. He pulls extra tight on the last one, carefully avoiding overlapping it with the withering one. He wobbles a little, the ladder threatening to fall. Link grabs his arms quickly helping him regain his balance.

“Thanks.” He chuckles. He looks down to his waist for something. “I forgot to bring a knife.” He sighs.

Link pulls one from his waist and presents it to him with a smirk.

“What would I do without you?” He smiles at Link.

Link smiles back. But his mind wanders somewhere else. Ganondorf might have been better off without him. He would still be in Termina. He might be happy there. Not that he isn’t happy here, finally home. But still… The thought makes his mind race with what if’s. He hates that he does this.

His attention snaps back to Ganondorf as he struggles to cut through the brunt of the older ropes. It’s thick and weathered. The corrosion of the weaving has made them mend in the center and bind together in a grimy mess. The drier it gets, the more danger it’s in of snapping clean. He puts more force into it and his hand slips under the awkward angle. He loses his balance and this time Link isn’t quite quick enough. The ladder flies backwards and Link cringes as Ganondorfs back hits the canyon wall. He lets out a strangled sound as he falls down into the sand. Syrina rushes to him yelling all sorts of redundant warnings to be more careful.

Link makes his way down the posts, mildly worried. Ganondorf is sitting up; he seems to be alright because he’s _laughing._

“It’s not _funny_.” Syrina scolds “You oaf.”

Link kneels at his side, their clothes ridden with hot dust. His hand is bleeding, a cut clearly across his palm. It’s gushing and looks terribly painful.

Syrina takes his wrist and examines it. He pushes his hand encouragingly. “Hope you’re not rusty.” It’s a request.

She raises her other hand above him scoffing, prepared to heal him. She stops. He stares. Link looks back and forth between them.

“Perhaps someone else should heal this wound.” She says ominously with a smirk and before Ganondorf can protest and say that she’s an unruly student, she stands to leave. She looks at Link with that odd, wise expression that she does with her eyes then walks away. Ganondorf notes the interaction and winces at the pain in his hand.

“What was that about?” he questions carefully, voice on the edge of confusion.

Link sighs, scooting closer to him, sitting on his knees. He feels the heat of the sand dully sting through his trousers. It grounds him; makes this more real. He takes Ganondorfs hand. Ganondorfs eyes shift to his face for a moment and then he watches their hands, not daring to look away.

The air is tense for a moment’s time and then small drops of bright, glowing water form under his fingertips. They chill the space around their hands and he moves his palm over Ganondorfs gracefully and carefully. The water settles over his abrasion and lessens the pain upon contact. It glows with purpose and he withdraws his magic quickly once it’s clear that the wound is sealed, leaving only a thin red line in its wake.

He looks up at Ganondorf, waiting, nervous, afraid. His face says nothing.

Then a wide smile cracks across his face. His eyes look a little wet, but Link could be mistaken. “Thank you.” He says. He lunges forward, enveloping Link in a _crushing_ embrace. “Thank you.” He says again in his ear.

“You… You’re- You’re not angry with me?” Link questions warily.

“No, love.” He whispers. “You’re a wonder. I’m glad.”

Link draws back, probably flushing. He likes when he calls him that.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I have been practicing, but I couldn’t find the words to tell you.”

“Well I suppose this will do,” He leans forward to kiss him on the forehead. “Besides that, you need a better teacher. Syrina is a menace.”

Link laughs, “Who, then?”

“Well those who cannot do… teach.” His eyes are downcast, “Isn’t that how it goes?”

Link doesn’t like him saying it that way. It’s depressing. He’s tired of hiding behind his guilt and letting this pity party drag on.

“Listen to me,” He says to Ganondorf as sternly as he possibly can. “I will see your abilities restored. I don’t care what it takes.”

“You should care.” Ganondorf warns.

“I don’t.” He counters. “It’s not gone forever. Syrina showed me more of your writings.” Something in his mind is telling him to _stop talking_ but it doesn’t seem to do any good. “The chaos realm only helped her enhance her abilities, and it could _easily_ reawaken yours.”

“Syrina is pure of heart and soul!” He yells at Link. He doesn’t mean to get angry with him but he doesn’t know how else to tell him. It’s hitting close to home now. The research reminds Ganondorf of why he could never reach his full potential. “The anti-force couldn’t taint her if it tried!”

“But Gan-”

“I couldn’t even harness the light without it corrupting me, let alone the dark.” He says tired and defeated. “I won’t pursue this. I would be digging my own grave. The anti-force would have my soul and I would never come back to myself.”

Link’s brows furrow. He just doesn’t believe that. So he voices it. “I don’t _believe that._ You’re heart _is_ pure. You underestimate yourself.”

He stands up, clearly finished with the conversation. He places a hand on links shoulder once he stands with him, not wishing to argue any longer.

“I have struggled.” He says painfully, eyes shining with undisputable truth. “I have struggled to become this man that is in front of you. I cannot risk letting my efforts go to waste. I cannot become that person again.”

Link had failed to remember this. It’s so easy to look at Ganondorf now and only see the man he holds so much affection for.

He tucks a stray hair behind Links pointed ear. “I’ve accepted this fate. Learn all you can without guilt hindering you. The fault is my own, as it always has been.”

He leaves Links side in a flash of movement. Link stands alone in the shooting range, waiting for his mind to tell his legs to move from where they stand. He waits for the brimming of tears in his eyes, but he cannot will that either.

He sits back in the sand, waiting for nothing. Ganondorfs words strike new emotions in him, but his desires remain the same. He will see him whole and happy. He promised himself.

He hasn’t failed yet. He’s only failed when he stops trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you were wondering, yes link is gonna grow his hair out long af because i'm self-indulgent bi-shounen!link trash


	27. resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nabooru just loves being in the middle of a lovers quarrel i bet you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize it's been a while since I've posted. i'm sorry. the writers block is strong with this one. thanks to those who have stuck by me and my fic this whole time <3

Seeking council is slightly embarrassing for Ganondorf. He’d like to talk to Link about anything and everything. But with this particular subject it seems to be quite difficult. He must speak with someone who is unbiased and guilt free.  He needs clear answers to his questions. And he can’t speak with Syrina because it’s clear that she devised the entire plan and continues to fuel Links determination. So he’ll ask Nabooru what it is that she thinks he should do.

When he enters her quarters, he feels like she already knows his questions and senses his worry sharply as if it had its own scent. They engage in small-talk. He’s missed her clever quips.

It isn’t very long before she asks him what’s troubling him, besides the obvious of course. Instead of directly telling her he answers her question with a question.

“Do you think I could somehow restore my power?” He asks hesitantly.

At first her eyes scan him with absolute foreboding worry. And then when she sees the hint in his eyes where it gleams with somber misfortune she softens.

“Is that something you wish to achieve?” She tilts her head in a way that say _look at my eyes_ ; because his head is down and she is having none of that.

“I… I don’t know.” It’s an honest answer. Honing the skill brings him joy in his heart. He thrives on the feeling he gets when he uses the magic he worked too hard to perfect. But it’s also brought him misfortunes, Mass amounts of it.

“You wish to go to the chaos realm?” She questions warily. “Or do you propose another method?”

He looks at her finally; she could laugh at his shocked expression.

“All the sages are aware of the realm. We know all who enter, and we know all who perish.”

“What would become of me if I so tried?” He asked her with genuine fear behind his words.

“I don’t know. It’s ill-advised but it is not unheard of to attempt it. Thanks to your fine pupil.”

He sighs out, not quite feeling the ease that he hoped he would. Her words aren’t comforting. But then again, he’s not sure why he expected such a thing. She had always been as rough as the stones that hold up their homes and as honest as the sun that shines down onto them. They burn when you touch them, but you walk away knowing the how the heat of it may bring wisdom through the sting of that pain. She takes a breath and Ganondorf waits for her words.

“Gan.” She starts, tone harboring certain finality. “If you are not enough without it, you will never be enough with it.”

The honesty of her words stings him. They rage through him like a blaze of wildfire. She’s right. She’s always right. Even so, it feels as if she is still testing him just like when they were young.

Even in her council of absolute trueness, she still leaves the decision to him.

He doesn’t know what to make of it. He knows he can’t keep going around asking everyone for advice instead of thinking for himself. He walks out of her chambers and into the moonlight of the night. He feels wary with burdens and expectations.

He’s not sure why Link is trying so hard to convince him. Is it because he isn’t good enough like this? Or is it because Link feels like this is his fault? Either reason is not a comfort to Ganondorf.

 

_If you’re not enough without it, you’ll never be enough with it._

 

He heads to bed, her words filtering though his head over and over. He’s too old for this.

 

* * *

 

Nabooru knows that these concerns don’t come from Ganondorf alone. Though he has lived a life where he forms his own ideas of how things should be, she can’t help but notice his impressionable nature. He’s easily influenced. She doesn’t blame him for it but she knows this about him.

All it took was a few convincing speeches from Koume and Kotake and the promise of great power to turn an entire kingdom upside-down. She isn’t bitter any longer, but these are facts. There were other factors at play, she is sure of it, but she’s left those things behind; she tires of pondering them.

Now that things seem brighter, she sees no reason to revert back to such thinking. She doesn’t think her words were harsh. She believes them to suit the situation quite well, because she knows the source of it.

She knows Ganondorf well, but in that she also knows Link very well. They are very similar. Now that she thinks about it, the bearers are all similar. Zelda, Ganondorf, and Link; they are all so similar. Their distinct personalities separate them as people. Link is stands as a warrior, Zelda stands as a princess, and Ganondorf stands as an overseer. They are all leaders in some way, all strategists. They hold passion in everything they do. They have all done things they are not proud of and their passion filters through into immense guilt. They feel guilt for the things they want and therefore deprive themselves of it. It’s a very confusing way to live, she thinks. But it’s understandable for people in their situation.

Things would be beautiful in Hyrule if the three of them could somehow come to terms with the past; All of them.  After all, the Triforce is of three pieces. Three pieces that wish to be one piece. She is disappointed in Zelda, maybe. They are friends but now she feels at arm’s length with her.  She took something very important from Ganondorf. Essentially she upset the balance.

The only logical explanation to why Link has been so persistent with Ganondorf would be firstly his guilt, which is entirely misplaced; and secondly… he must feel the imbalance.

She decides she will speak with Link. Partly because Ganondorf is consolable on a very surface level. It’s clear he does not feel like himself. So she must reach towards he one who can break through that surface. She sends for Sibyl to fetch him.

He walks in lacking that certain confidence he usually portrays. He seems tired and weak yet not fatigued. It’s as if he’s emotionally tired. It’s not a good look for him. She can’t be passive when it comes to his stability. She will voice it always.

“You look like hell.” She says.

Link wishes he could take it fondly but he only hums and sits, regarding her with a prepared expression but letting his shoulders slump.

“The Shooting range looks impeccable. I hear you repaired the lot yourself?” She opens a topic only to later change it, but it’s to ease him.

“Partly.” He winces. “Gan and I were to fix it together. However, it didn’t go as planned.”

“I supposed that much.” She tufts.

“He’s been to see you, then?” Link asks, mumbling against his knee where he rests his head. They both sit like that, she notices.

“I won’t relay his concerns. Only my own.”

Link nods, already knowing she wasn’t one for ‘he said, she said.’

She cuts to the chase.

“Do you believe that Ganondorf can regain his power by venturing into the chaos-realm?” Her voice is void of judgment. But Links heart rate picks up because he feels guilty already. Perhaps he didn’t realize how pushy he was being until he sits here in front of Nabooru.

“In theory.” Is what he decided to say. She is not pleased with this answer, because it implies that Link doesn’t fully understand what comes along with going to such a place.

“Did Ganondorf _tell_ you that he wants his power restored?” she inquires. “Has he voiced it as something he desires?”

Link blinks and looks up. “No.” But that doesn’t mean much to Link in a literal sense.

“He is fearful.” She says quietly, but sternly, “To regain that which has brought him so much misfortune.”

“But also happiness.” Link interjects. “It-”

“It’s not for you to decide. That may be so, but it is his decision.”

Link is taken aback. “Of course,” He says. “I only persist because of my hand in the matter.”

“Link even if you had not gone to the castle, Zelda would know within _a day_ that he had returned. It does not make any difference when it happened because it would have taken place regardless. The sooner you stop blaming yourself, the sooner you can think _clearly.”_

He bites his lip. It’s not what he wants to hear. Of course it isn't. But that doesn't make her words any less true.

“Have you ever thought that your persistence has made him feel inadequate?” She raises her brow, waiting for his answer. “I don’t say this to guilt you further, but he is still the same man without this power, is he not?”

“Yes. He is.” Link fears he’s misunderstood. He clears the air. “Either way, I love him the same.” His heart beats hard in his chest from speaking the words alone. He can't recall uttering hose three words in that particular succession at any other time before this one.

“But it’s’ not only that. He will always be nothing less than himself. But I speak of a more embedded worry.” He says, exasperated. “Something doesn’t feel right… Something feels...”

“Imbalanced?”

“Yes.” He rushes out; realizing the word is perfect for what he’s feeling.

She appears she is about to explain further. Just then Sibyl rushes in, interrupting any further discussion. She holds a letter. It’s a pale color, a shade of pink perhaps. It’s hard to tell in the dim candlelight and cloudy air from the burning incense.

“This letter comes from a soldier on horseback.”

Nabooru takes it from her hands.

Link eyes the letter curiously; gaze shifting over Nabooru’s expression as she tears it open and her eyes flicker over the words written.

“We can expect Princess Zelda when dawn breaks.” She sighs.

Link leans over and threads his fingers through his hair, and almost violently, _breathes._

 

* * *

 

He has time to think. He takes a walk before heading to bed. He’s alone and he thinks about what he’s going to say to Ganondorf. He’s sure someone has already broken the news of Zelda’s arrival to him. But that isn’t what he wishes to discuss.

It hurts to think he’s made Ganondorf feel what Nabooru has relayed to him.

He probably feels more alone than he ever has. Link can somehow feel it, that emptiness he’s harboring. Perhaps it was because he was beginning to feel the same way. The thoughts strike him alarmingly at a point where he was still too far from Ganondorfs quarters.

He runs there. He runs through the dessert, sand flying up and into his boots. He trips over a rock and doesn’t waste any time before he gets up and continues to run, feeling his urgency worsen with every passing second. He’s put too much distance between them. He’s been going about this all wrong. They’ve been separating themselves from each other and it’s _wrong._ They shouldn’t be apart. Not after everything.

When he swings the door open, Ganondorf is reading. Link shuts the door and leans against it for a moment to catch his breath. Ganondorf looks up to Link and notices his composure immediately. He’s tired out and flushed. Ganondorf closes his book and rushes to his side.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, worried.

“Nothing,” He says, rushed, “Nothing.” He leans on Ganondorf and wraps his arms around him. He breathes. “I missed you.”

Ganondorfs heart pangs. He runs a hand through Links hair. “I haven’t gone anywhere.” He says gently with a certain humor.

Link reaches up to thread through Ganondorfs hair and realizes he can't because it’s too tangled. He tells him to sit on the bed as he starts to search for a comb.

“You’re joking?” Ganondorf asks when he sees the comb in Links hand.

“Wish I was.” He sits behind him on his knees and tries his best to comb through the red tangled locks that aren’t permanently bound together.

“Perhaps you should just bind the rest together. You’ll never have to comb it again… Not that you would anyway.”

“Are you scolding me?” Ganondorf asks, a smirk somewhere in his tone.

“Maybe.”

He thinks about what he should say. How he should say it.

“Gan…”

“Hm?”

Link sets the comb down on the nightstand. Ganondorf takes it as a signal to turn and face him.

“Forget what I’ve said… about the Chaos-realm.” He starts suddenly. Ganondorf looks at him questioningly but does not interrupt him. “If you don’t wish to peruse it, then I won’t persist any longer.”

His gaze is casted down. Ganondorf lifts his head with a small touch to his chin. He's already seen a resolve between him and Link many times before this moment, and he welcomes the truce with open arms.

“If there comes a time when it seems fit, we will surely go there together.” He smiles. He's not certain whether he truly means those words or not. But they seemed like the thing to say.

Links nods. It’s enough. It's an end to the brief rift between them. He’s missed him so much he doesn’t care about anything else right now.

“I thought it odd.” Ganondorf starts. “You wanted it for me more than I wanted it for myself.” He sounds strangely hesitant to Link. “It is that important to you? For me to have this power?”

Link couldn’t think of anything better to say than the words that Ganondorf had once spoken to him when he felt just as weak.

He takes his hands, thumbs soothing over his palms. “You are strong.” He whispers, “With or without it.”

Ganondorf looks up, feeling the honesty of Links words rather suddenly.

“I…” He is at a loss for words for once.

Link rises to his knees and plants his forehead against Ganondorfs, breathing deeply. He aches with longing at Links gesture and brings his hands to his neck, feeling the softness of it.

“I love you the same.” Link says. Ganondorfs pulse picks up at the confession.  

He kisses him with purpose. It's soft in nature. To have Link initiate something is rare due to his shyness, so he remembers to relish in it.

Time passes, or maybe it's doesn't. Neither can tell just how long it's been. They've forgotten each other for a short time. Touch felt temporarily new. Ganondorf hands were a stretch wrapped around him that he so missed. The grip on his arm and the caress on his shoulder reminded him of what drew him in from the start.

Ganondorf was his strength now. And he would be Ganondorfs strength in return.

It was quiet here in the desert at the latest hour of the night. The door was shut as it would stay; the candles blown out, wax slowly hardening in the dry air of the room.

A whisper is heard through cracked lips. Link could hardly make out Ganondorfs words. They're were breathy and rushed and he wasn't entirely sure it was English.

Link made sure to push him down with intent. Ganondorf went with it easily, letting Link settle in the juncture of his hips. He held his head for a small moment and closed his eyes. He was sure of Ganondorfs patience. But that did not hide the quiver underneath his skin. Link breathes in his scent. A pleasant one that remained incomparable to a specific thing. They both felt the need to be close mirrored through each other.

“If I should overstep… stop me.” Ganondorf whispered in the dark.

“Alright.” Link tells him, lips inching ever so closer to Ganondorfs. “Should you overstep.” He repeats for no reason.

Link breathes deep, waiting in anticipation. He mistakes the emotion as fear for a slight moment but it evaporates into nothing as Ganondorf finally closes the distance between them.

He's gentle. Ganondorfs hands caress with a surety that makes Links heart light aflame. He disrobes Link with a carefulness that neither of them expected. The need to be close in this way feels like a voice incessantly begging in the backs of their minds.

They've taken their time, they've let the days they've known each other harness patience for a moment such as this. And it doesn't feel wrong or fleeting to Link. It feels nothing less than completely right.

They work well together Link thinks, in some sort of aroused state that he hasn't felt in years. He lets himself be handled. He tugs at Ganondorfs clothing, urging him to pull it away.

The room still smells like a burnt out candle as they lose track of time.

“Should we ever part…” Ganondorf pants, caught up in the moment that they've made for themselves.

“No… don't say such things.” Link practically whines in distress. “I will not see you parted from me.”

“Should there come a day.” He says, voice wounded for his future self. Link silences him with a proposition of his own.

“Should there come a day; Remember this.” Link kisses him with effort and finality. “Remember this moment to carry you through.” He mumbles between their lips.

Ganondorf gathers him up into his arms desperate to never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys like the way this story is going still? Or it is too muddled?


	28. return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes things are just easy believe it or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry. i know i've been gone for like four months. i just completely lost all inspiration but HEY guess what ??? it's back. if you still care lmao. enjoy the chapter >.<

They're up before anyone else in the fortress. Link wakes Ganondorf softly and they take their time dressing. They are to meet Nabooru in the main square. Link can't take enough deep breaths. He doesn't know what Zelda could possibly want. He’s nervous for Gan.

He seems unscathed by the prospect of Zelda showing up here. Link doesn't understand it.

It's quiet. He runs through in his head all of the things that they can possibly face today. Everything they already have faced. He tells himself the beginning was the hardest part. Coming to terms with the fact that Ganondorf was not who he thought he was. That he was sorry. That it was all a sick game a fate. Even when they were getting close to something they could be proud of, they still had to face certain doubt and judgement in the presence of the great fairy of the gateway. But they did it. They pulled through. Ganondorf faced his demons, not once, but twice. Just so he could stay with Link. He hopes none of that has changed.

“Are you…” he pulls his shirt over his head, “are you nervous?”

“No.” Ganondorf tells him.

Link looks at him strangely. How can he not be?

“What more can she do?” He says airily, like he has nothing to lose.

In reality he has many things to lose, perhaps he just isn't showing his fear for Link’s sake.

He embraces him soft and reassuring, doubts and fears somehow contrastingly palpable through the gesture.

 

* * *

 

Nabooru looks solemn. She also doesn't know what to expect. She knows many things. All kinds of things, but she can't read minds.

It's awkward to say the least. The four of them are standing there, Zelda’s guards in the distance, Nabooru’s guards in the opposing distances. It's quiet for far too long.

The tension between the three seems so thick that Nabooru almost feels like she shouldn't be here.

Zelda speaks first.

“Walk with me, Ganondorf.”

She turns away from them quickly, leaving no time for any protest. He regards Link with a quick glance and turns to follow down the fortress steps.

Link waits until they’re far enough before he turns to Nabooru to speak.

“What the hell?”

Nabooru doesn't know. “Let it be.” She says, not quite sounding as confident as she planned.

 

* * *

 

Ganondorf doesn't know what she wants, so he tries to go into whatever this is with an open mind. He's been ridiculously compliant thus far so there's no reason for her to be hostile at this point.

They’ve made their way towards the oasis. The sun is just peeking up over the horizon, painting the sky in a bright hue.

She hasn’t unfolded her hands once. Ganondorf eyes her and tries not to look weary.

“Link tells me you've changed.” She hasn't looked at him yet.

“Has he?”

“He vouched for you in every way possible. He says that you are… his companion in all ways.”

He doesn't answer her. He's not sure what it is he can say to that. She finally looks up at him.

“I do not want you to mistake this meeting as a pardon or a surrender of any kind.”

Ganondorf is not afraid to speak his mind just this once with her.

“Surrenders are for quarrels. I have no quarrel with you, princess.”

“How can you be so complacent?!” She bursts out, shaking her head swiftly.  He hadn't expected her to raise her voice, but it seems he may have hit a nerve through his ability to be patient in the face of adversity.

“Are you not angry? Do you not want revenge for what I’ve taken from you?” Her eyes are intense, forcing his gaze to meet hers.

“Yes, you have taken that which I hold very dear to me. For a long time I was reliant on my power to the point of madness. Then I lost it, and regained that which I sought in a better light. But I am not angry. Nor do I want revenge. These things are trivial and have me too much at a disadvantage. Always. I can't act upon anger as I used to. I can't make it mine.”

She pondered this for a moment, her face going through subtle changes.

“Anger is weak.” He clarifies. “I cannot afford to be weak any longer. I have people that I need to be strong for.”

She sighed heavily, clearly not expecting his humble words. No lie or fabrication leaves his lips.

“I've failed to voice my true intention upon arrival.”

“And it is?”

“I have felt an overwhelming sense of… imbalance. Within my power. The goddesses have come to me in my dreams.”

“And what do they tell you?”

“To restore things as they were.” She looks back out at the sunrise.

For a moment, he's afraid that she is going to send him away again. Perhaps to a realm he doesn't even know.

“I fear I don't grasp your meaning.” He says, trying not to shake.

“I am to return the sacred power back into your possession.”

He lets out the biggest of breaths. He foresaw none of this. After all who could have? But the relief he feels wash over him him is like cool water and the most blazing day.

“Princess, I-”

“I don’t wish to exchange further words,” she cuts him off. Which is fine because if he’s honest with himself, he isn’t entirely sure what he was going to say. “This is enough. I’ve acknowledged that you’ve faced struggles. However I can’t afford the luxuries that Link can. We cannot become familiar. I cannot befriend you.”

“I understand.” He says to her. It’s all he really can say. His mind is telling him to still tread lightly.

She clears her throat. “Good. Well.”

“Well?” He presses. It feels awkward.

“I imagine we don’t need an audience this time.” She says logically. “I admit it was a bit much… the trial.”

He hums lightly not wanting to agree or disagree with her.

She holds her palms out, open faced, free of gloves. Uncharacteristic of her. She doesn’t instruct him. He takes the hint and places his much larger hands in her delicate ones. He feels a slight tingle on the surface of skin. It seems she has no words prepared this time.

There’s a slight hot breeze that picks up in the desert air. He takes in the image of her closed eyes.

“Shut your eyes.”

He complies.

And then he feels it. The rush of something bright and strong blazes through him. A glowing light somehow feeling completely untarnished, bleeds from her being and back into his own.

Slowly it builds like a dam about to burst through him but never breaks. It’s an even flow.

“Return.” She says quietly, almost a whisper.

The feeling closes in around them and dies to a pleasant thrum between them. They open their eyes.

Her hands retract from him slowly, and there is no disgust in her eyes. But there is fear. Very slight but present nevertheless. Perhaps it’s fear that she’s made the wrong decision. He hopes to disprove her worries.

“It is done.” She says, eyes downcast as she begins to leave. “I’ll take my leave now.”

“Princess.” He says suddenly, stopping her. “You don’t wish to speak with Link?” Her face changes again.

She smiles sadly. “Perhaps another time.”

He feels a pang of empathy. It’s difficult to identify at first but he feels something there buzzing between them in the air. It’s somber.

The pull is not enough. The stare between falls through the cracks leaving whatever was left to be said, unsaid. He lets her leave.

 

* * *

 

Link is not fond of waiting lately. He’s nervous that Zelda’s home and buried Gan in the desert. He knows it’s absurd but given her recent decisions, he doesn’t think it’s that far fetched.

Nabooru leans against hot walls of stone, waiting with far less stress than Link.

She doesn’t think there is any malicious intent on the princess’s part. Ganondorf can handle himself.

She proves herself right when they see him coming up the steps, intact, unharmed.

“What happened?” Link spews, “Where’s Zelda?”

Ganondorf approaches with a new confidence. “She’s taken her leave.

“What did she say?” Link asks urgently.

“It is not what she said. The words are of little importance.” He says.

Link is confused, and his expression shows it. He wants to question him because he doesn’t _understand._

Ganondorf takes his hands and brings them together. He turns them face up and holds Links palms above his own. Link feels a slight tingling on the surface of his exposed hands. He scans Ganondorfs face for a sign of anything. Anything that is even remotely giving him an answer.

Something flares within him. Like a light. A ray of something that fills him with a new sense of purpose. It sparks. It exists. The fire is there in their joined hands. The burn of it cannot be felt but the shine of it reflects in both of their eyes.

Nabooru looks between them, overjoyed by the news but still can’t help like she is somehow invading on a private moment.

Link breathes in only to slightly choke on his own breath. It hitches again when he tries to speak. All he can do is watch the flame and allow himself to let out the sob of relief that he’s been waiting to release for _weeks_.

“She gave it- She gave it back.” Link chokes out.

“She did.” Ganondorf smiles.

He closes their hands and the flame vanishes.

“What did you say to her?”

“Only the truth. That I have much to protect.” He smiles.

He gets one back.

Nabooru chimes in. “We should celebrate. The wine cellar hasn’t been touched in ages.”

“Absolutely not.” Ganondorf says with finality.

 

* * *

 

He was overruled.

Link was under the impression that a celebration with be like the ones in the castle. Formal dress. Dinner. Drinks. Dancing. But he should have given it another thought.

It’s not formal by any means. In fact some of the women aren’t even clothes properly. He’s not even sure they know what the celebration is about. They just want to get drunk. Which is honestly _fine_ because if everyone in the tribe is happy then it seems that Ganondorf is happy. That’s something he needs to see.

And true to this certain hope, he sees Ganondorf in the distance with Nabooru. Laughing over wine. He looks happy. Truly happy.

Syrina is next to him. She nudges him hard to snap him out of it.

“Hey! – What?”

“Calm down goo-goo eyes.” She teases him

“He looks so happy.” Link coos.

“What is that a rare sight?” She retorts.

“No- no it’s not. It’s just more… genuine, I suppose.”

Syrina side-eyes him amusingly. She pours herself another glass of wine and then her face changes. She hands it to link instead and opts for the bottle. He tries to push it back because he’s already had enough. He already feels light-headed and drunker than he wanted to be. He hates acting foolish and he feels that somehow he’s on the verge of that.

“Drink!” She yells at him.

He doesn’t even jump. But he _does_ push her over. She goes down and _that_ is funny. So he laughs, satisfied with himself and takes the drink anyway.

The night has settled down a bit and Link has hardly spoken to Ganondorf all night. Not that he minds Syrina. He loves her company, she’s endlessly amusing. Even now as she pulls herself up.

“So.” She starts. Link can already tell by her tone of voice, she’s going to say something juvenile. “Have you two done the deed?”

He chokes on the wine.

“Come on! Just say it, I know you did!”

“I am not- I am not having this conversation.” He says as sternly as his tipsy demeanor can manage.

“How was it?”

“Stop. I’m going to plug my ears.”

Syrina laughs loudly.

“You’re blushing.” She laughs out, wiping her eye, “Oh wow, he’s blushing.”

“I am _not!”_

“Are.”

Link pouts. Actually he almost cries. Definitely too much alcohol.

He tries to get up to somehow challenge her, but he just stumbles back down.

“Ganondorf!” He hears her yell over to him. “This one is finished.” She laughs.

The next thing Link knows he’s being picked up by a familiar embrace.

“Time for bed.” Ganondorf says to him fondly.

Link doesn’t want to go to bed, so he whines instead. And doesn’t stop until he hits the bed.

“It’s been a long day.” Ganondorf Kisses him on the forehead. “Sleep.”

There’s a pressing thought that won’t leave Link alone. Through a haze it rings in his mind.

There are no more problems. There’s no obstacles left for them to conquer. Things are as they should be. And when there are no more problems, when all is well, that’s when they leave him.

That’s when he has to say goodbye.

He cries out for Ganondorf to make sure he’s still there. He isn’t. He’s gone back outside. He’s left link here. He’s left him alone in this room just like he’ll leave him for good once the dust settles.

Link knows it. So he cries. Cries until he can’t cry anymore and fades into a miserable sleep.


	29. peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treaties are for peace. Even when the involved parties show a certain reluctance, they somehow make peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hey guys. i've been gone fore several months, i acknowledge this. BUT!!! i have returned. i really want to see this fic through to the end. forgive my absence!!!!

Ganondorf considers himself to be a very insightful individual. He hasn’t always been so in touch with human emotion in the past. But now he can say that he has a sixth sense for this kind of thing. It’s been exactly one month since the power of the Triforce has been restored to him. He can’t say that he’s done much with it. There’s still a slight fear that it has the potential to consume him once again. He settles for small tricks and nostalgic, repetitive lessons with Syrina.

And much to his joy, lessons with Link as well. Link has a knack for magic that makes his heart swell with pride. He can heal better than anything else. Ganondorf thinks it suits him quite well. For someone who has always drawn a weapon, Link is fully entranced by the potential of his healing magic. It’s lovely to see.

But still, he can’t help but notice over the long month or practice, that Link seems mildly distant. He doesn’t smile as much. He shies away from Ganondorfs touch every now and then. It’s far and in-between, but it’s just enough to notice. He disappears for long hours of the day _and_ the night. He utters vaguely cryptic thoughts that are phrased as though they should be brushed off. But Ganondorf can’t merely brush off phrases such as this.

_‘It won’t matter anyways.’_

That’s the one that seems to bother him the most. He doesn’t know what to make of it. He’s heard it uttered more than once. He’s heard it enough from Link’s lips that as he wakes in his bed, with a sleeping Link next to him, it’s all he can think about. He doesn’t wish to ask him about it. He fears what Link might say. Link has been restless and antsy.

Ganondorf fears that Link might be thinking of leaving. Not only leaving the desert, but leaving _him._

He’s not one to hold anyone back from the things they wish to do. He would never do that to Link. But even so it doesn’t ease the worry in his heart of the ache in his chest. Patience is a virtue. He will be patient with Link. Always patient with him.

Today is a big day for them. Nabooru, Sybil, Link and himself will go the Hyrule Castle today. They will go and before the whole kingdom, display a truce. A peace treaty will be set in place that will be bound in blood and magic, under the eyes of the goddesses until all of them cease to exist.

Ganondorf wouldn’t have it any other way. This is the most ideal situation he could have ever hoped for. Everything will go well, he tells himself. It won’t be another trap. They’ve come so far now.

They both rise in a tired fashion. Not very many words are exchanged between them. And Ganondorf has a strange feeling that if he doesn’t say something here and now, something might go very, very wrong between them.

He watches fondly as Link silently brushes his hair with a comb. It’s gotten so long now, practically past his shoulders. Ganondorf eyes him with a softness that he believes is necessary for the situation.

“Are you nervous?” Link asks.

Ganondorf is a little taken aback. He didn’t expect Link to speak first with how quiet he’s been lately.

“Not in the least.” Ganondorf tells him. It’s not one hundred percent honest, but mostly sort of true.

Link only hums in response. Ganondorf sighs loudly.

“Link?” He starts. Link looks back at him. “Is everything- Is everything alright? I mean, between us?”

Link is silent for a moment too long. It’s far too long. Ganondorf knows that if he hesitates, there must be something that’s been plaguing him.

“Of course. Everything is fine.” He answers with practiced ease and a guarded smile. Ganondorf doesn’t appreciate his dishonesty.

The word _patience_ replays in his head over and over again.

 

* * *

 

Ganondorf doesn’t know what he expected. But it wasn’t this. First there is a meeting. And the tension is extremely palpable in the room. Nabooru sits at his side and Link on the other. The table is long and Zelda sits at the head of it as she reads the terms of the treaty.

Not a single pair of eyes has left Ganondorf for a _moment._ Princess Ruto stares daggers at him. He doesn’t know why but the way her slanted, dark eyes follow him makes him the most uneasy.

The only one that doesn’t completely irk him is Link, the Goron. His eyes are kind. He remains silent and pays attention as Zelda speaks. He was the only one to greet Ganondorf politely. But Ganondorf understands. No one else really knows the situation. This is the first time that they are hearing any of it.

Her final statement is at hand, and Ganondorf tries his best to ignore the eyes on him as he listens to Zelda.

“As a closing statement, I have a request for all of you. Not only on my behalf, but on Links as well...” A flutter of whispers falls over the room before it’s quickly silenced by Zelda’s raised hand.

“Ganondorf of the Gerudo desert is no longer our enemy, and he is not to be treated as such. The same goes for anyone under Nabooru’s domain.” Her face doesn’t match the words she speaks. But it will have to be enough.

“Does it say anywhere in the treaty that we have to speak to him?” Ruto sneers quite loudly.

“No,” Zelda sighs with a roll of her eyes. She looks so very tired. “No, it does not, princess. However, if peace is the goal, then that is what should be displayed to the people. Civility is of the essence.”

The treaty is signed by all parties, Ganondorf included. He does not hesitate for even a moment.

He looks to Link for the briefest second. Link offers him the most sincere smile he’s seen in weeks. It's something.

 

* * *

 

Ganondorf doesn’t know what possesses him to do it. But here he is outside the door of Zelda’s study. The meeting is long past over. He gathers the nerve to knock. They’ll be leaving soon, so if he doesn’t do it now, he doesn’t know the next time he’ll have a chance to speak with her.

The door swings open suddenly before he can even knock. Zelda looks slightly startled by his presence.

“Can I help you?” She says flatly.

“A word?” He asks sheepishly.

She rolls her eyes again and steps aside. He enters the study. Zelda closes the door behind him gently.

“Quickly, if you can.” She tells him curtly.

“It’s about Link.” He says, looking at the floor.

“Oh?” She says with mild surprise. “What about him?”

“He’s been acting strange lately.”

She only hums.

“Like there is something that he wishes to tell me, but refuses to do so.”

“And how is this something of my concern?” She questions.

“You know him better than I do.” He states. And It almost hurts him how true the words are as he utters them.

She paces over to the window, looking semi-contemplative. Her hands clasped behind her back over her dress as she stares out.

“He is afraid.”

“Afraid of _what_?” He asks suddenly, like it’s most ridiculous notion on earth. “There is nothing to be afraid of any longer. We’ve made peace, have we not?”

“ _That_ is exactly _why_ he is afraid.”

“I’m missing your meaning.” He says as politely as he can manage.

“What I mean is that there is nothing left to conquer.” She turns around and looks up to Ganondorf. Her eyes are sad. Like it’s some kind of stage play that she’s already seen the ending to. “Link has lived his whole life task to task. Challenge to challenge. And any companions he’s made along the way, he has lost. Now that all is well, his fear of losing you, though it is irrational, consumes him.”

“How can you know such a thing?”

She narrows her eyes in general distaste. “I know him better, don’t I?”

Ganondorf sighs, eyes casted down. He _did_ say that.

“I see it in his eyes. In his mannerism.” She adds.

“What should I do?” He questions.

“As much as it pains me to advise it… Stay beside him.”

“This is hardly a difficult task.” He says with honesty.

“I must admit guilt. I contributed to his insecurity by imprisoning you. But it was a matter of the kingdom. I had to ignore any personal feeling I had in regards to him.”

Ganondorf nods evenly, mostly understanding what she is saying, but still thinking that it’s a little twisted in its process.

“I will stay beside him.”

“Good.” She tufts out with a breath. “Because if I see any harm come to him under your watch I will break the treaty and skin you alive.”

“Understood.” He laughs lightly. He can’t help it.

“I _mean it.”_ She says threateningly.

“Yes. Of course. I don’t expect any less.” He says heading for the door. “Thank you for consoling me despite your true feelings.”

“Goodbye, Ganondorf.” She says, not quite as hostile as he’s heard her before.

“Goodbye, Princess.”

He makes for the gates.

 

* * *

 

Ganondorf’s view is somewhat renewed. The conversation with the princess had made him realize that there are things about Link that no matter how badly he wants to, he cannot change. He doesn’t wish to fix him. That wouldn't be right. After all, no one had fixed Ganondorf. He had to re-discover himself all on his own. And Link is brave and beautiful and only wishes to do good. He has been that way all of his life. Ganondorf cannot say the same is true about himself.

So his hang-ups, Ganondorf thinks, are understandable. He won’t push, we won’t pry. He will only listen and wait.

And that night is a long one. With the ride back to the desert, Ganondorf thinks briefly to himself that perhaps Link would like a path of his own. Perhaps he doesn’t wish to go back so soon. Perhaps he doesn’t want to be tethered to the sands.

They set up camp in Hyrule field. Fires are put out and chatter dies down slowly. Nabooru has retired to her tent for the night. Link sits in front of the Ashy remains of the campfire. Ganondorf sits beside him and easily slips his hand into Link’s.

“All is well.” He says lowly.

And Link blinks for a moment before refocusing his attention. “It is,” He replies accordingly. “It is well.”

“I wish to tell you something.” Ganondorf confesses.

“Yes?”

“Anywhere that you wish to go, I will stay beside you.” Ganondorf admonishes. “If you wish to leave the desert, and you would have me accompany you, I would do so without question.”

“But,” Link starts right away, lump in his throat, “But you have missed it so much. You have sacrificed so much to return to them.”

“I have. But I’m sure that there are places that you miss as well. And my people, they aren’t going anywhere.” He says gently and with such sincerity. “There is peace. And we are free to do as we wish.”

And Link, like the actions of a small child, crawls up into his lap and holds onto him like he is the only thing tethering him to this realm.

“I mean it,” Ganondorf tells him, holding on just as tightly, with all of the adoration in his very being. “Anywhere. Anything. Whatever you wish. You have me.”

Link clears his throat, seemingly trying to stop his oncoming tears.

“As you have me.” Link says, voice tight, holding on even tighter.

The night passes in silence. The final embers from the fire crackle in finality. The small hoots of owls can be heard in the distance. The stars blanket the sky thickly with purpose. Link doesn’t move.

And with a single blanket shared between them, they fall asleep with nothing to shelter them other than the moons light, just as they had under the stars of Termina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> And also I guess the next chapter is the epilogue????
> 
> Wild af


End file.
